City of Light
by kiwikid
Summary: The Robinsons discover a technologically advanced world where for the first time they feel like primate aliens struggling to understand the people and culture of their new world..
1. Chapter 1

City of light...

Hidden deep in a valley rests the marvel of a technologically advanced world. The massive City of light offers a new life for the Robinsons. However for the first time they feel like primitive aliens, unable to understand the people or adjust to a future upon this world.

prologue

If the passengers could see the face of the pilot, they would have been terrifed. There was a grim tautness on his pale features , like a preknowledge of impending doom."We have exhausted all fuel and are in free fall", he gestured downward, "all that lays beneath us is snow. I can control our descent somewhat, but we are still going to crash into that..."

Below them lay a white wall of snow, seemingly endless. It was stark,and forbidding. Once they were down, they would have to find a way to survive in this land, and that was going to be tough.

First though they had to survive the crash. He tried every trick in the book to land the ship so it would not get ripped apart on impact. Though part of him wondered if a hard impact, that killed would be more merciful than freezing slowly.

But he could not let himself take that step, it would be failure. He gritted his teeth ,steadied his fatigued and trembling hands and took over control of the landing from the computer.

It was like trying to control a wild animal, who wanted to be free and not chained. The motions of the ship were frenzied . He touched button after button, quieting each storm of bucking wildness. His hands were turning a darker colour, as they were brusied from the constant pounding against the console. Even the pain of that, like a white buring fire, did not slow him down. That wall of white was coming closer, and the ship was finally beginning to behave.

"Impact in 1 minute", he warned . Below the others would be in crash position, their arms locked over their heads. They would probably be thinking of home and wishing they had never left.

That white wall, blinded him with its intensive glare. His eyes were closed as the ship went down. Snow plowed into the ship cascading over it. He hoped there were no jagged rocks in their path, as the ship slid along in the iciness.

On and on they slid, the ship was shaking like food in a blender and he knew it would not be long before the last meal he ate came out of his protesting stomach. Probably the others had already thrown up. His stomach was just a little more used to moments like this. As he began to cough and gag, the ship, almost in response slowed. The shaking died down as the ship finally came to a halt.

They had not been ripped apart. Though from the amount of alerts in front of him, it would be a huge miracle if this ship ever flew again. So this white wilderness was now their home.

He stood up and nearly fell over. His legs were like jelly. Inwardly he cursed his moment of weakness. The others would be relying on him to make a survey of their new home. They would have erect their sturdy tents until they could find building materials. "Stay on board until I investigate this world", he instructed.

Incasing himself in an awkward looking , yet extremely protective spacesuit. He opened the hatch. Snow billowed in and he imagined feeling the icy coldness of it upon his skin. The suit, of course prevented dangerous exposure to the elements. But they were a temporary solution.

His hand slid down his thigh to check on the presence of his gun. It was just a habit, as the weapon, was always there. He didn't think much could survive in this icy wasteland but it was always best to be cautious.

For a precaution he attached a long piece of steel rope to the side of the ship. The other end, was clicked onto his belt. He did not know how deep this snow was and there was a risk he'd simply disappear into its depths. Normally he would have used a vehicle for this type of exploration. But he could not risk damage to that vehicle. Their lives may very well depend on the use of the all terrain craft.

So he stepped off the ramp and into the snow. He did sink but not as far as he'd thought. Perhaps the stormy descent of their craft had pushed a lot of the snow out of the way.

Of he went across the white wilderness. It was hard going and he was puffing inside the suit. He turned to look back at the ship where it lay nose down, like a wounded bird unable to muster the energy for a final flight. Don't get sentimental he told himself as he surveyed the craft. Its is just a ship. Yes, its been a loyal home for a while now. But it was never meant to be permanent. Just be thankful we actually made it down in one piece.

He turned back to the relentless wall of snow in front of him. There was a small hill he could climb that would give him a better view of this landscape. Surely it all could not be snow and mountains. If it was they were probably doomed. He imagined at least one of their passengers would say that. So don't think it. Find a way, that is what we are good at, he told himself.

"How does it look out there", came the anxious voice from the craft. "White", was all he said. What else could he say, it was a factual statement."Be careful", came the advice. "Naturally", he replied calmly.

When he was actually going upward, the hill felt a lot higher. The snow threatened to drag him downward , and keep him within its icy depths. "I will not surrender", he stormed at the iciness. If it could make a sound then surely it would laugh, as it had the upper hand. He began to count , it was a way to keep his mind of the snow. Finally when he reached 2006 he reached the top of the hill. There he turned and looked around him.

His breath sucked in a gasp, it was oh so beautiful, the mountains were all around him, so white and majestic. Yet they were also so deadly. As he turned in each direction he saw nothing more than that snow. He began to shake, this place was going to be their doom. Even the intensive glow was almost blinding him.

"What do you see", came the question. He did not answer. How do you tell people that their life will surely end upon this world. He closed his eyes for a second ,to shut out the glow and turned back to their fallen craft. His eyes opened again and he sighed. He should go back and tell them everything, rather than just blurt it out over the communication lines.

Blinking for a minute, he frowned, even though there was an equal amount of snow in front of him, it did not have that intensive glow of that behind him. He turned slightly again and looked. Was it his imagination, or did the glow actually not come directly from the snow. "Are you alright, report dammit", they were getting impatient.

If he stared directly at the snow, he noted that it definitely did not glow. So where did the light come from. It was only then that he looked in the direction he'd forgotten all about, down. "Oh my", he gasped.

"What, what, is it, are you alright", he must have made the sound of surprise with his comm switched on.

Silence was the response to that question. What he was looking at defied description.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hundred and fifty years later

When Donald West looked down at the mass of whiteness beneath him, he just shrugged, "Just one more thing to throw at us. Bring it on", he said.

"How does it look Don", asked his father in law . Don stared at the denseness of the snow, and how far it went into the horizon. It looked like a bleak ,miserable existence could possibly be awaiting them. Surprisingly telling his father and law about what awaited them, was not the worst news he had delivered.

That had happened 7 months ago. Don remembered sitting in his pilot's chair, seemingly staring out the window at the latest uninspiring rock they had landed upon. He'd told John he needed to speak with him earlier that day and was now waiting for him to arrive. Why did he feel like he was a school again, and sitting in the office waiting to speak to the principle about his most current misdemeanour. It was not his mistake alone, Judy was also guilty. But she had delegated responsibility for telling her father to him.

He went through the conversation in his head again, carefully laying out what he planned to say. This was not going to be easy, as he had broken a promise, an oath, and it felt like a betrayal.

"Is it that bad Don', he jumped when John spoke from behind him. He'd probably been standing there awhile and he'd been so focused on what he was going to say that he had not even noticed. Which was unusual, so John must already know he was going to tell him something important.

"Yes", Don whispered the words. He tried to go through his carefully prepared speech, "well John, its just that, that, ummm, as you know, umm..." Geez he sounded like he had no idea what he even wanted to say. John was now coming up to sit in the opposite chair, he had a frown upon his face as he stared at him.

It was probably the look of absolute terror in his eyes that prompted the next question. "What's wrong", John asked . His voice was so far steady, but there was already a hint of what could be shock beginning in his face. Oh John, its only going to get worse, Don thought. "Well John, umm...",Don tried again. He stopped, his practiced words were suddenly abandoned, "Oh shit", he said out loud...Then he just blurted it out, "you are going to be a grandfather".

Don had been an offical member of the family for 13 months, 3 days and 5 hours. He had promised faithfully on his wedding day ,that he and Judy would use the contraceptives and there would be zero possibility of a child. They needed a stable home and access to a proper medical services that included maternity and neonatal, before they could even consider bringing a child into the world.

It was simply too dangerous, out here, trying to survive on planets with harsh environments or unfriendly aliens.

He was aware of John's silence now. There was definite disappointment in his face. "I know I made a promise John. It was not planned, it just happened". The words sounded empty. Don could feel himself shaking. He put his head into his hands. Saying this had been far worse than he'd imagined.

There came a warm hand upon his back and surprisingly it was actually stroking him. "Don, please don't get that upset", John's voice was shaking. A firm hand pulled him upward and Don now saw tears in John's eyes. There was regret in his father and laws eyes now and his next words were said softly. "I never wanted either of you to think having a child was an awful thing Don. It is not". John's hand slid into his own, "we are going to do this together Don. It will be alright".

So he had survived that traumatic experience. The next one actually made both Judy and he pass out.

Maureen, had been making the first check on their child. Judy had her hand clasped around his own as both of them looked at the screen. They could hear the thumping heartbeat of the baby almost immediately and both of them smiled. "That is a strong ,healthy heart", Maureen told them both. "Yeah, it's loud and seems to almost echo", Don said. Judy agreed, "yes , you are right Don, that almost sounds like a second heartbeat".

It was moments later that Maureen said the words that made them both faint, 'that's because it is...,"oh my there are two babies. "

Twins, that put the risk factor of pregnancy up even higher. They were fraternal twins, Maureen noted. "That is so unexpected, as we have no incidents of multiple births in our family", Judy told him, once she had recovered. She had a look that was part wonder ,part terror in her eyes now. Her grip had tightened to being vice like.

Maureen cast a look at Don, who had turned, so unnaturally pale, that she was very concerned . Don had never mentioned any twins in his family. But since he normally did not pass out, she knew that there was something he was not saying. Judy, just thought that his reaction was shock. As she was looking at the monitor more than his face she did not see his expression.

Later on, Maureen sought him out and found out the truth. "Yes, we do have multiple births in our family Maureen. It is not something I have mentioned for a reason. "My mother went into labour early, and only one of the twins survived".

"There is a chance that Judy will also have an early labour", Don could feel tears threatening again. Maureen placed her hand upon his own. "We will face that ,if it happens Don", her voice shook .

Two very little babies, being born here, in a small ship, that had never been designed for long term occupation. There was barely adequate facilities for such a birth. So finding a suitable place to land for that event had become their number one goal.

The whiteness below, was just one of the many places, that were inadequate. However, when you have no choice you take what you can get.

It had been a few weeks ago, that Don had noticed some of the vital components of the Jupiter 2, were failing. It was simple wear and tear. They had never been meant to function this long. This was something that had happened before, and each time they had managed to engineer the parts to fix the problem.

The solution to this problem, had not been as simple. "I am sorry Will, it is the only way", John had told his son.

"No, no, there has to be another way", Will countered desperately . John was trying to be gentle, to take the sting out of what he was going to say. But there was never an easy way to tell a boy that their best friend, the robot, had to be sacrificed to keep the Jupiter flying.

Will had tried everything he knew to prevent the dismantling, even resorting to trying to hide the large lumbering robot. It just delayed the inevitable. Will had become very quiet, after the loss of the robot.

Don quickly checked his instruments. All of them were telling him that actually landing upon this white world was almost impossible. Crashing was the most likely outcome of entry onto the surface. He vowed to beat the odds. Because , he needed to help Judy get the best odds for a safe continuation of her pregnancy.

So he fought with the Jupiter as down they went, toward the whiteness.

He was alone at the controls, as the others were all secured below, in the safest part of the ship.

There was an advantage in being alone, he could use some very expressive swear words, that he would never dare say if the family were nearby. Verbally storming at the craft, was just a way to release the tension.

His most recent sentence had only had one word that was not a expletive . Since he had to say something to the others now, he stopped himself from using more colourful words and went with, "landing struts are down, we will reach the surface in approximately 5 minutes".

Hopefully the others would never know how hard it was to keep the Jupiter from flying apart. They were shaking a bit, but this was, so far not the worst landing they had ever made. Sweat, snaked down from his brow, plowing a warm path onto his shirt. He was beginning to feel sodden from all that sweat.

Don could feel nausea rising up, as the effects of their rapid uneven descent settled upon him. It was highly unusual for him to get sick like this. However it was simply because, he was making sure that the stress of landing was on this part of the Jupiter. They others would be less affected.

As the craft shakily made its way down, he held back the mass that threatened to spew from his mouth. His whole body was trembling violently, as he fought the 1 in 100 odds, of making a safe landing.

Letting himself smile as the struts kissed the surface, Don had to seconds later fall to his knees and let the mass of food and water come shooting from his mouth. He actually lay on the coldness of the floor, for a few seconds as disorientation hit him hard.

"Are you alright up there Don', came the worried query from John. "I will be fine", he managed to croak out.

Pulling himself upright, Don looked out at the white wilderness of their new home.

"I am suiting up now Don and will join you at the hatch", John told him.

Don knew he took a lot longer to get ready than was usual. Finally he joined John.

His father and law stared at him, for awhile. There was no doubt that he noticed his shakiness and his unnaturally pale face. "Maybe you should stay here and let Maureen check you over", John suggested calmly. "No, I am fine", Don lied. John made a little huffing sound, "you look like shit Don", he said bluntly. "Yeah, well I feel worse than shit John. But it does not matter, you can't explore out there on your own", Don told him firmly.

John knew that was true. "Alright then, let's go", he said.

He stepped out into the whiteness. John had only walked a few steps then stopped, it was the first time he'd seen the full reality of this planet. This world was a frozen one and was not just upon the surface, it settled in his being as his legs simply would not carry him any further. Don just strode past him, "it's a nice day for a walk", he said calmly.

John spluttered, "a walk Don, in this, it's...", he could not find a word to describe his feelings of despair. "Yes, I know", Don whispered the reply. It did look bad.

"Lets go up that little rise and have a look", Don suggested. He forged ahead of John. It was hope, that drive him onward. There has to be something more here. He hardly knew why he thought that. After all he'd had the best view of this world as they had descending. It seemed to be a snow planet, with unrelenting whiteness. Some people would call it beautiful and yes it was certainly that. But snow could also kill.

It was a harsh environment where nothing seemed to survive. There had been no response to their many calls for help, so the odds were this world was avoided by all types of space faring life.

As he looked over the whiteness, he knew they'd be relying heavily upon the use of the chariot, to be able to explore more of the surface. Since fuel for that craft was low, they would have to make sure any exploration, led them to resources .They would need enough of these to get themselves off this world again .

Don was aware of the fact, that he'd been walking as fast as he'd been thinking and he'd left John far behind. He paced upward, until he reached the top of the small rise. John was still lumbering toward him.

Turning around in circles Don felt his hope fade, this world really was only just snow and mountains. He felt his nausea return then and once more fell to his knees. Even his knees would not hold him and he collapsed face down into the snow. Strangely from this position he got a totally different perspective of this world.

John hurried toward his fallen son in law. He should have let Don rest after the rigours of the descent. Wrapping his arms around Don, he hauled him partially upright. He was limp in his arms. Exhaustion had finally caught up with Don. John would need to wait until he recovered before they could make the journey back to the Jupiter.

"Oh my please tell me this world is not just snow", Maureen exclaimed over the comm lines .She must have finally made it to the flight deck and was now looking out at their new home.

John braced himself to tell her the worse. He found himself looking down at his son in law. Don was stirring. "Just take it easy Don", John told him. Don's throat felt dry and he had a most unpleasant taste in his mouth. He needed a nice soothing drink.

"This world has nothing to offer us", John said sadly to him. He was cradled gently in his father in laws arms, like a broken doll. Before, he'd had felt rather broken, yet now he did not. John's comment made him smile. "Don't you see it John", he said. Surely it had not been an illusion, or something conjured from his mind.

John knew Don desperately wanted a home and thus felt that it was not surprising that he was seeing something, in the whiteness. He'd take him back to the ship and get a warm drink inside him. Don's hand snaked up his arm and squeezed. Then his arm moved and his finger pointed, downward.

Following that finger John found his breath sucking out in a gasp. How could they have missed seeing that...

Maybe it was because it too was white... John gently lowered Don down onto the snow and moved forward so he could see downward . They were actually on the edge of a cliff face and below them was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"No, Maureen it's not all snow", he said . His wife would have heard the wonder in his voice. "What is it John", she asked.

How could he even start to describe what he saw below. It was a massive City, that stretched the entire length of the canyon below. The centre point of that city was a large tower, with a centre spire that almost rivalled the mountains in height. This city was unlike anything on Earth. It was a technological marvel from some obviously advanced race. Everything seemed to be glowing with an intense white light. It was that light that had camouflaged the city, making it blend into the snow.

Surely this amazing city could not be unpopulated. There had to be someone down there. John took a look at the buildings, even though they were obviously alien, they were not so different to Earth structures. So hopefully they could find some help upon this world. Almost as if Maureen had heard his thoughts, her voice came over the lines then, giving him the latest update.

"John, we are finally getting something over the comm lines. They send their apologies for not getting in contact earlier . It took awhile for their translation devices to decipher our language and formulate a reply. We are welcomed to the City of Light." Maureen told him. "If we all wait by the edge of rise ,a transportation device will be sent to retrieve us."

There was happiness in her voice. "Finally John, we have found people who can help Judy deliver our grandchildren".

John wondered what type of beings were going to greet them...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hope

Will smiled for the first time since the robot had been dismantled. It had been the surge of hope that rushed through him that caused the expression. That simple four lettered word, had caused so much pain lately.

But now the sleek silver alien craft that glowed as it hovered in mid air told him that this planet had technologically advanced beings that had parts to repair the robot.

The main problem was that his father would say that repairing the robot was not a priority and that it was disrespectful to expect strangers to repair their items. Stuff that ,he thought. Why do I need to listen. His father had not listened to him when he'd begged him to delay dismantling the robot. He had not been asking for much, just two weeks more, to find a planet where they could obtain the parts they needed. Even Don, who had turned into a nervous, worry filled man ,since Judy became pregnant, had supported him, saying that the Jupiter 2 was not in critical danger.

However Being in 'serious' danger had been enough for his father.

Now Will really wanted to goto his father and yell , 'I told you so', because they had come to this world, 8 days after the dismantling ,well within his 2 week time frame.

However going to find his father would disrupt his plan of giving him the 'silent treatment'. He had been ignoring all his efforts to engage him .The result was that his father would often just resort to shouting. Will felt like he was in a hole that just kept getting deeper. But he could not help his attitude.

Of course the logical part of Will knew that his father was only trying to keep them all safe. That responsibility was like a stone around his middle, forever dragging him down and influencing everything he did. Yet, they would never have been sacrificed because of safety. The robot though, was seen as not alive, and therefore did not have the right to protest his own fate. Will rubbed a tear from his eye. He had not expected the gut wrenching pain that had been a constant part of his life since the robot had been dismantled. It was like he had a physical injury, with radiating soreness throughout his body .Why would he feel such pain if the robot was not alive. Everyday he'd go down to the lower deck to visit his friend, crying anew over his sagging lifeless form. His mind whirled with all the possible ways to fix his friend, but without the parts, they were ideas that would never become fact.

So despite what his father would say, he was going to ask the beings on this world for their help.

"What do you think they will be like my boy", Doctor Smith asked him as he joined him and stared at the hover craft. "Hopefully they will be willing to help us", Will responded. He did not care if the beings had ten heads and 64 arms, appearances mattered very little when you were desparate. "Give me your arm Will and help me over to the craft", Smith requested. Will offered his arm and noted that Doctor Smith, limped slightly as he walked. If he looked closely at his friend, he could see lines upon his face that had not been there before. Alot more white peppered his hair as well, adding the years. When had Doctor Smith gotten old Will wondered idly. "I suppose we have to wait around while your father and the Major debate whether it is safe to enter that hover craft", Smith grumped as they watched Don and John look over the craft.

Smith had said it loud enough to be overheard. He was ,even after all this time lost in space, still trying to annoy Major West. It had become a habit, that Smith seemed unable to control. Don usually got annoyed. going off on a tirade that could last for hours. Will thought that Doctor Smith actually enjoyed watching Don get angry.

But if he'd expected that now then he was going to be disappointed because Don turned and gave an unexpected reply, a snort of laughter. "Smith if they wanted to they could have blown us from the sky"."They probably detected our presence once we entered the atmosphere", their pilot said soberly. Don studied the gun in his hand, "this pea shooter will not be of much use either. I imagine they possess very powerful weaponry".

"Why do you have to think the worst of every one Don, Penny rebuked as she stood tall and proud beside her mother. That was another change, Penny looked more like a woman and less like a little girl. "The people on this world could just use their technology for other purposes and not on weapons",Penny told Don confidently. She was not afraid to speak her mind to Don, despite the fact that he was the expert on security.

Don shook his head, and said gently, "I am not thinking the worst of anyone Penny, just being practical. Everyone has enemies, and I am sure these people are not the exception. When you have power, someone is always trying to take it for themselves".

"Well I hope they don't think we are the ones who want to take control ", Maureen mused as she offered a steadying hand to her eldest daughter.

Judy moved slowly toward the hover craft. One hand was held firmly by her mother and the other by her husband. It seemed to take forever to get to the craft. She was not used to going so slowly. But the weight of the two babies inside her made moving at a faster pace impossible. She was at the stage now when she welcomed the birth. Though naturally she was extremely nervous about the whole process. At least she was not alone in that. Don, who could bravely face down an army of terrible creatures, was almost prepared to run as fast as he could, away from the whole birthing process. He would never do it, of that she was sure. When the time came, he would be there at her side. Judy hoped this world offered a safe place to give birth. Deep inside some instinct told her that her time was close.

Relaxing into Don's grip, she stepped up onto the amazing craft.

It was sleek and long, and resembled a bus in its body type, chunky and long. Yet no bus on Earth, could float, without any type of visible engines. There did not seem to be any seating inside the craft. So it surprised Judy that she could feel something soft and comfortable taking the weight off her legs. She seemed to be supported by the air itself. Since it was soothing ,she stopped worrying about falling.

John had noted another significant difference to the craft on Earth. It's completely automated", he said worriedly as they all settled on board. He still had doubts about whether accepting this ride was the wisest course. John had expected to be greeted by someone, and this lack of a welcome disturbed him . Don was correct though, an advanced race could have injured or killed them by now.

"Perhaps they are robots and not people", Will proposed that idea with an even wider smile. That meant the repair of the robot was even more likely. "Hmm, I don't fancy robots helping to deliver our babies", Don replied nervously to that idea.

"As long as they knew what they were doing I don't mind", Judy contradicted him. "I just want it over Don".Her voice sounded so weary that Don snuggled into her, hugging her tightly. He had become comfortable with showing affection for his wife in front of them awhile ago now.

"Let's not get into debates about possibilities, we will just wait and find out", Maureen suggested. She did not really fancy robots delivering babies either, but if they had no other options, it might be acceptable, with her supervision. She leaned back against the air and took a moment to look at the stunning view.

The craft slowly moved forward, and they did not even feel the sensation of movement.

Will stuck his face right up to the large windows watching in awe as they zoomed over the snow. There was no snowing blowing up as they moved he noted, that too was incredible. He could imagine all the companies on Earth fighting over the right to manufacture this vehicle .

Their flight path was along side the Mountains. Then the vehicle veered off, heading for a small mountain. Will held his breath as the hovercraft simply sailed over the top of that mountain and then began to descend.

Five seconds down and they came to the top of the spire. It too was of a silver type of metal that glowed. "I would have thought they would have lights on the top of the building, like they do on Earth. You can hardly notice it is there and it would be easy to crash into the top", Don reflected as they descended. He was uncomfortable about having a driverless vehicle. Yet so far there had not been any issues.

"We are not crashing, so perhaps the craft has another way of knowing how close it is to the building", John suggested.

The top spire had ended ,and now the building was wider, giving space to house many types of things. There were no obvious windows so they could not see inside. "How high is this thing", Smith asked as craned his neck and tried to look downward. Far below them , the City was just a white glow of buildings.

"It would be higher than anything we have on Earth, Will stated . He was fascinated by the design of the building and really wanted to sit down and ask alot of questions about its construction. Perhaps once they were all settled in he would have an opportunity to explore and find out what other technological wonders this world had to offer.

"These are a confident race of beings who are not afraid of being seen, Smith proposed as he studied the building. "You have to be bold to have a tower that large. It's kind of in your face". I bet they have many types of amazing things here:. That thought made him rub his hands in glee. Life in this place could be even better than any he had on Earth. He was sure there were ways to convince the beings to let him stay permanently.

The craft, suddenly stopped, hovering outside the side of the building. As they watched the silvery sheen on the building faded away and a hole appeared. It seemed that to enter you just step through what was previously a very solid looking wall.

"I expected us to go all the way down", Maureen mused as she tried to see inside the building. That annoying white glow that seemed a permanent part of life here, existed inside buildings as well as outside. So she could not see a thing, which was a little disconcerting.

"This tower is like a castle on Earth, a probably fortified point that can see across the land and defend it if necessary", Don told her. "We are being brought to what is the safest point, for both of us".

He gestured for John to move in front of him and take the lead in moving them out of the craft. John did so.

Once they were out of the craft and standing on the floor of the building their eyes started to adjust to the light. The room was large, taking in the full length of the building, without any partitions to separate it into sections.

All that was in the room were several very comfortable looking chairs. It gave the impression of homeliness rather than the high tech mystery they had been expecting.

John looked around ,so far there was nobody around. "I guess we just make ourselves comfortable and wait", he said.

Judy hurried toward the most comfortable looking chair and sat. Don did not join her, prowling around the room. He noted the absence of any doors and when he looked over at the wall where they had entered, it was very solid looking again. It would be easy to think they had just stepped into a very comfortable cell.

He thought It was best not to voice those concerns out loud, in case he upset the others. There would be very little they could do if this was some sort of prison.

Don had just completed one circuit of the room, when a tall man stepped through the wall. Jumping backward in fright, Don found his hand snaking downward toward his weapon.

John noting his son in laws tense body hurriedly jumped to his feet. He did not want this aliens appearance to escalate out of control because of Don . Since there was only one alien the odds were that he was friendly. So John went with the standard welcome, "greetings I am John Robinson, and these are members of my family". He included Doctor Smith in that description, because it just felt right .

The man in front of him could have easily had blended into Earth society without comment. He was over 6 foot in height, with an olive skin tone and piercing blue eyes. His hair was spiky and dark red in colour.

John noted his ears were slightly pointed, like elves in stories he had read.

"Greetings", the man repeated. "Forgive our delay in welcoming you, we were studying your language". Yours is not a race we are familiar with." There are many beings upon on this world".

A screen popped out of nowhere and pictures appeared, "these are the Mantoon, from the planet of Kreeto, they arrived on this world about 50 years ago. Then there are the Plootech, from the world Harvena, they have been here about 10 years. Then...",the man stopped talking when he noticed the glazed looks on their faces. "Well all together there are about 20 different species here". Many crashed upon this world, because the gravity on this world tends to pull ships out of the sky and straight down. "You are one of the few who actually managed to land. That takes an exceptional pilot".

"Thanks", Don replied modestly.

The alien man nodded at him, then continued to speak. "I can see that you are of a different species to all those we have encountered before".

John waited patiently for the man to finish speaking ,then continued to with the greeting, by giving a shortened version of their story so far. ." Yes, we are called humans. We came from a planet called Earth. Our mission was to build a colony on Alpha Centauri. However things went wrong and we got lost", John explained. So far he was confident that this world was a 'safe ' one and he could reveal their needs. "We do need some help".

"Of course, most who come here do. We offer our services to you ", the alien man said generously.

"Thank you, umm what did you say your name was", John asked. "Ohh sorry, I should have said, I am called Myer and this world is called Oolotan. This city is known as The City of Light. It is home to approximately, 2 million beings". My race was the first to arrive ,around one hundred and fifty years ago. We built this city." Our race, the Kootenatez , welcome visitors, believing that new knowledge and skills are essential to growing our world. We extend the benefits of this growth to you."

John breath out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. It was a welcome change to meet such generous people. He saw that the others had also relaxed. Now he could ask for more specific help. "It's nice to meet you Myer. Our main concern is for my daughter Judy. She is pregnant with twins, that could be due any day now". We have been searching for a planet with adequate maternity and neonatal care", John told Myer.

Myer tilted his head on one side and his face furrowed, "twins, as in two babies at the same time". That is very rare amongst my people and not that common with any of the other races we have encountered. In fact there has not been a multiple birth here since the city was founded. But do not concern yourself, we have the best facilities available to help your daughter with the birth of her children." I will show her to our facility which is located on the floor below us."

"Your maternity services are here, in the tower, I would have thought ground level would be preferable for pregnant mothers", Don remarked. He felt uncomfortable with the thought of vital services being so far from the ground.

"This building is our centre, and thus all important services are located here", Myer explained.

"Don I am sure everything is fine, Judy told him firmly. I want to see what services they have available".

Recognising that bringing up concerns that were perhaps irrational was annoying his wife Don had to concede, "alright, Myer would you please show us both to your maternity services".

"You are her mate, the father of the children", Myer asked. "Yes", Don replied. "Then you are welcome to stay with her. We have rooms available for as long as you need them", Myer told him.

Maureen smiled, "well that's you two taken care off. Perhaps there is somewhere we can also stay", she said to Myer.

Myer bowed, to her, which was very charming. He had a smile upon his face as he replied, "this place is our visitors centre, it has all you will need. I will assign each of you a liaison, who will help you to understand how our society is run and make any adjustments necessary to fit into the lifestyle here. You can be assured we do not make many demands."

Will had been moving from foot to foot ,restlessly awaiting an opportunity to ask about the robot. He did not want to be seen as rude and interrupt the alien man's conversation."Since you are offering help, I wondered if I can ask for something", Will ventured. He saw his father's head swivel his way and a frown appear on his face. Any second now the protest was going to come. Sure enough his father's mouth opened. It closed again when his mother cleared her throat loudly and gave her husband a 'look".

"Go ahead Will, ask", his mother said gently.

The weight that had been crushing down on him lifted slightly then. "I was wondering if you have the parts available to repair a robot. We had to intregate some of his systems into our craft and thus we can no longer use them to operate the robot," Will explained.

Myer turned his way. "A robot, as in a substitute for a being", he inquired. "The robot is my friend and has helped us in a great many ways", Will replied.

"Well I am sorry young man, but we do not allow mechanised life on our world. We do have machines that help us in many tasks, but they do not resemble life in any shape or form. Our world would be lessened if we allowed robots, as I believe they would take over many tasks that belong to people. It is not just my decision, all the races on this world have agreed", Myer told him.

Will felt a hot tear roll down his face. It felt like he had faced the dismantling of the robot all over again. This world was alot less attractive to him now.

His mother came to his side and hugged him close. She admittedly had worried about his relationship with the robot. It seemed to be taking the place of real friendship. This planet must have children and therefore the opportunity to make relationships with real breathing beings. No doubt there would be some differences, but she was sure Will would overcome those.

"Do you have an educational facility for children, available on this world", she asked. "Mother, no",came Will's strangled response. He knew exactly why his mother had suggested this, to help him 'forget ', the robot.

"Yes we do", Myer said. Your two offspring are most welcome to join our classes".

"We won't be staying that long", Will countered. "Judy can have her babies, then we will be off again. I am sure there will be many other things to occupy my time".

He was thinking that perhaps he could be sneaky and find the parts for the robot. If he kept the machine on the Jupiter 2, the occupants of this world might never know he had been repaired.

"We will be staying long enough Will Robinson. So you and your sister can go to the school. I am sure there will be many subjects you will find interesting", Maureen insisted.

"That is right Will, you should attend school. All of us should find something to do while we are on this world", John affirmed.

Myer looked pleased by his words. "Your liaison can help you with that John Robinson. It may be that you will decide to stay beyond the birth of the twins. I will not press you for a decision on that right now. There will be time to get to know us and our world."

Will was still feeling shocked about attending school, it would give him little time to put his plan into action. Myer's offer of permanent residence was another blow. It would mean he would have to be deceitful for a long time. Eventually he would get caught with the robot and there would be a price to pay.

Don't you do anything for a friend, he told himself. What if something truly awful happens to you because, you did not respect other people beliefs, his inner voice of reason questioned himself. Yeah and it's not only about you Will what if something happens to the others as well.

Suddenly Will felt a little sick.

Perhaps he needed to know more before he could make a decision. So Will reluctantly decided to settle into life here on this world and see what opportunities awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the followers

John enjoyed the sensation of awakening to total silence. It was an unusual feeling. He had become used to the sounds that resonated through the Jupiter 2. They could range from an insistent beeping that was just loud enough to become annoying ,to the scream of total panic. The scream was usually Smith and it meant danger of some type.

Catapaulting out of bed and running was usually the response to the scream. He reflected that to have the luxury to get up at his own pace was something rare indeed. The large bed was also a treat, he could actually roll over 2 times before he bumped into his sleeping wife.

This planet had very comfortable facilities for guests and it would be easy to be complacent and act like they were on holiday. He forced himself to get up, even though his body firmly told him that rest would be a welcome change.

Throwing on a comfortable tunic he wandered out of the sleeping area and into the main living space.

"Good morning John Robinson", the greeting actually made him jump. There standing in the living area was an unfamilar alien woman. He had not expected their hosts would disturb them this early on in the day.

The woman was from the same species as Myer. She was almost identical to him, which may indicate a relationship, her features were just a little more delicate. "Umm good morning", he acknowledged sleepily . "I will be your appointed guide for the day John Robinson. Now what is it you want to do", the woman asked.

The question indicated that their hosts did not expect them to just lie around. He decided that he'd undertake the usual activities of visitors. "Well, I was just going to get myself something to eat. Beyond that, I suppose at some stage I would like to see the rest of the city", John told her

"Naturally , exploring your environment is a common first desire. We have arranged a city tour for all those on this floor . It will begin in approximately 90 minutes. "During the tour we can drop your offspring off at the school and they can begin their tuition" ,his hostess continued.

John knew Will would want a few days to explore and settle in before beginning school. But it seemed that everything had already been arranged. Since nobody had mentioned any sort of payment for what was being offered, he thought it best to go along with the plans. "Thank you for arranging all that. I will wake up the others and inform them about the tour.'

He noted the fact that the woman had said the tour was only for those on 'this floor'. So that meant Don and Judy were not included. Most likely Judy would not have been interested, as it would have simply been too tiring . Don though would have liked the tour. "My son in law Don, would probably like to join us", he told the woman. "He is still resting and we are reluctant to disturb him", the alien woman replied.

John knew the landing would have been exhausting so decided he better not wake Don. He would miss his assessment of the city as he saw and considered things, that would not enter his own mind. "Don does need rest. The other members of the family will be interested in joining me though. I will go and wake them."

"Indeed wake the others John Robinson", the alien woman stated. She had not offered a name, John noted. It seemed to be a trait of their species.

Thinking that he'd ask once the others were all awake, John hurried out of the living area.

He only noticed that the alien woman was following when she bumped into his back as he stopped outside their bedroom.

He wondered if this species actually knew about the desire for privacy. "I don't wish to startle my wife, she was soundly asleep. If you wait in the living area I will bring everyone to join you", John requested.

For a few minutes the woman did not move, just staring at him. Then finally she turned away. John , opened the door and went to wake his wife.

On the floor above Don was actually not asleep. He had been awake for a couple of hours already. Often a restless Judy would kick him in her sleep forcing him abruptly out of his restful state. When he was on board the Jupiter he'd go off and sleep in his pilots chair. It was not that comfortable either, but it did not leave him with bruises.

Here he just moved himself to the floor and lay there looking at the ceiling. Judy and he had gone through the Maternity wing yesterday and found that this planet had exceptional facilities. They had also been introduced to the Doctor who would take care of Judy. She was of a different species to Myer. What was that species, the Xantin, or something like that. He had been too busy staring at the fact she had 6 eyes to remember clearly what she had been saying. Those eyes were slightly disconcerting as they were about 4 times larger than his. She looked like those aliens , that were a standard part of sci fi movies on Earth.

At least she sounded like she knew what she was doing.

So all he had to do now was wait for Judy to go into labour. Don reflected that waiting around was not his strong point. He liked to be where the action was.

The only action you might get in the future was rushing around trying to meet the needs of two young babies, he told himself. That too was something he was going to have to get used to doing.

Feeling the powerful need for a coffee, he got up off the floor and padded barefoot into the communal living area. There on a shelf was something that smelt alot like his favourite brand of coffee. It also happened to be bright red. Since that colour in food sometimes meant it was toxic he was not really sure he wanted to try the stuff.

He was just debating trying a small amount when Myer simply walked through the wall to greet him. "That is called Kraffee and is a type of beverage. I think you'd like its taste", Myer told him.

"We have something similar on Earth, It's just not red", Don replied. "I'll make it for you ", Myer offered moving over to the kitchen area. "Thank you", Don acknowledged.

Myer got busy preparing the drink. "So what are your plans for the day Donald West", he asked .

"Actually I am not sure I have plans. That is very unusual for me and rather disconcerting", Don told him frankly. "You are the type who is always busy", Myer assessed. Yes, being a pilot is a demanding job, but it also has its perks. I daresay the pilots of this world feel the same", Don guessed.

"Actually ,we do not have craft that leave this planet", Myer informed him. Don frowned, "that sounds strange to me as it is often the desire of most beings to explore beyond their own world".

"Ah, well a few years ago, we decided that the resources of this world would only support a certain level of population. Since planetary exploration would bring the eye of other races upon our own resources we decided not to develop space craft. We are happy to welcome those who find themselves stranded upon this world as they tend to be very accommodating", Myer explained.

"No pilots", Don repeated. That was a blow, he had been looking forward to trading stories. He had also been hoping there might be a career for him upon this world. That was one dream that had just been shattered. Still there had to be other means of travel beside spaceships. "How do you travel to other cities, if you have them", he asked.

"We do have other Cities, just like this one, they are hidden below the level of the mountains. Travel between the cities takes mere moments Donald West , as we have transporters," Myer said modestly.

Don let out an impressed whistle. Then he sighed, "well I certainly won't have much to do upon this world", he mused.

Myer reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "I am sure you have alot of other skills Donald West"."Why don't you just enjoy having no plans until your offspring are born."

'I am sure I will be totally bored if I do nothing for that long", Don replied. "The doctor said it could be a month or more ". Myer looked reflective, "well I will think about types of activities that are available upon this world and which ones would suit you." In the meantime, I am sure a little relaxation won't hurt you", Myer smiled." Your body has been taxed by landing upon this world, getting rest will return it to an optimal state. "I will be your guide while you are with us, so if there is anything else you need, just ask. For now I will leave you".

He turned and walked back through the wall.

Don moved over to the wall and ran his hands down its surface. it felt totally solid with no joins of any type. He had thought that it must open in some manner. So if it did not then the beings on this world must have a way of transforming solid matter. That was impressive technology.

He paced around the room, and tried to shake the feeling that he'd just been sidelined. With no obvious way out of this room, it would be easy to think that he was indeed in a cell. They don't have space exploration either, so it seems that people come to this world but don't leave.

At least we have a way to leave, if we need one, Don told himself. Penny would have called him cynical again, but he was just cautious. He did not like any place where it was easy to get in but not so easy to get out.

Remembering Myer's words gave him a cold shiver. He'd said about his body being 'taxed' by the landing. Don pulled up his shirt ,revealing the dark bruise that circled his stomach. He had not mentioned the injury to anyone, believing it to be minor .So how had Myer known anything was wrong.' Don looked around the room for traces of any monitoring devices. He could see nothing obvious but that did not mean he was not being watched.

Moving back to the kitchen he picked up the drink Myer had prepared him. Instead of consuming it he tipped it down the sink. He had no idea why he'd done that , just that it felt right. Deal with that if you are watching me, he thought. If anything happens, then I know I am right. But I am guessing that you will do nothing, not yet anyway.

Don left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom. He was not going to tell Judy about his feelings yet because he did not want to frighten her. Instead he'd just go into 'information 'gathering mode' and see what he could find out about this place.

Doctor Smith was not like Don, he would not say that this world was a little too good to be true, he'd simply take all that was on offer and worry about any problems later. At the moment he was enjoying having a shower that lasted 25 minutes. If he even dared do that on the Jupiter 2, Don would yell at him to 'stop being selfish."

After he'd had enough of the shower, he was going to stuff his face with as much food as he could. Once he was feed, then he'd continue with the rest of his plan.

It was a standard approach he used for most aliens they encountered. He called it, the 'all about me' plan. The tour would provide him with an opportunity to begin this plan.

As the soap and water flowed around him, he began to sing. At least Don West was not here to tell him to "shut up Smith, you sound like a cat being squeezed". In fact Major West, was probably not going to be around much, which meant there would be no interference with his plan. That thought, made him sing even louder.

As Maureen sat beside her husband in the 'bus' they had been provided for the tour she thought through her own plan. This planet has alot to offer them, and it was likely that someone would suggest staying here permanently . It would certainly be the safer choice than continuing on with their journey when they had no idea how much longer it would take to reach Alpha Centauri.

If they were planning settlement, then they would need to find a way to support themselves. She was sure this world did not provide everything for nothing on a long term basis. The tour would help her find out what types of careers were available . She had expected that there would only be one guide . However each of them had an alien being appointed to meet their needs. Her own guide was from yet another species, the Mastol. This species would have been considered a giant on their world, as they were almost 10 feet tall. Maureen felt her neck ache from the effort of looking upward all the time. Her guide, sat at the back of the bus and seemed content just to watch her.

She held John's hand as the vehicle sped from the tower toward the city. Within moments there were other vehicles all around them. Some were tiny, probably only accommodating one person, others were larger than the bus. She could not tell how many were inside any of the craft as they zipped by too fast. Each vehicle was sleek, with a pointed ends. They were all the same type of metallic silver that glowed, just like the city ."This is our busy time", John's guide Louella told them.

She and the other guides had only told them their names as they had boarded. Her guide was Pastilla, Doctor Smith's was called Detrya and was from a species called the Fogell. They were a species whose facial expressions never altered. They looked totally miserable , all of the time.

Even Will and Penny had guides, two children roughly the same age as them. One was called Gretan the other Holla. They were from the same species as Myer. Maureen hoped they would engage Will and Penny in conversation and from that a friendship would develop. However Gretan and Holla, just sat at the back of the bus with Pastilla and studied Will and Penny. It felt like they were creatures in a zoo, being silently observed. She guessed the guides were uncertain how to engage with them. All the staring the aliens were doing was becoming disconcerting so Maureen turned her gaze back to the city.

As she watched the vehicles Maureen felt a wave of sadness well up. It almost felt like they were home again.

As they got closer to the buildings Maureen saw signs, and arrows. Since the signs were all in an alien language she had no idea what they said. Most likely, just like Earth Cities, they showed the direction of certain areas or facilities. That much was familiar. The way the city glowed was not. She could barely look at it for too long, before her eyes began to ache. 'Is the glow, some sort of metal", she asked.

"Yes, it is a material that provides power and light for our city, ", Louella told her.

"It makes it hard to see the buildings clearly," John remarked as he blinked rapidly. Everything in front of him, seemed blurred and indistinct , like a camera without correct focus. "Your eyes will adapt", was all Louella said.

She was correct, as they got closer, the building became more distinct . They ranged from one level structures to those that were several stories high. Though none of the other building rivalled the central tower for height . There were signs upon each building, that most likely proclaimed their purpose. They too were in an alien dialect. He noted that inside of the buildings also glowed and he could not see any people.

"Do you use mainly one language", Penny asked looked around her. Her eyes were wide and awed . "Indeed, we use the language of my people who were the founders of this world. The others races who have settled here, have agreed to adapt and adopt our ways. You would also have to do this if you settled here", Holla told her.

For Maureen that comment cemented the fact that this world was very different to their own. Could they cope with that difference and give up their own language and perhaps some of their culture to live upon this world. She did not know the answer to that question yet.

"You can't see inside the buildings,' Will remarked. He had expected that once his eyes adapted, he would be able to see what each building contained. It felt like they were hiding something or perhaps not that trusting yet. He could feel the gaze of the aliens almost burning into him. They were assessing him, so it seemed fair that he be allowed to do the same.

Louella looked puzzled by the comment ,"why do you need to see inside buildings", she asked. "We believe it is distracting to do so".

Will put aside his first assessment and decided that they were just strict employers who did not like their employers gazing out of the windows.

Louella waved her hand and for a moment the inside of the closest building was visible. They could make out, hundreds of people, some sitting at desks and others moving rapidly throughout the building. "This is one of our investment centres", she told them. "The people who work here have essential tasks they need to perform without distraction. So we do not have windows."

"This whole city is a place of work. Our dwellings, are beyond, further into the valley. This tour does not go there. We have now seen enough. I will return you to the tower. The school is located upon the bottom level. I am sure the classes will help you find out more about our world", Louella told Will and Penny.

John noted the fact that they had only seen one street of this busy city. It felt a little odd that this was all they had been shown. While the people seemed friendly they had not been that open about sharing their lives.

We just need to get to them them better, he thought. Then they may relax more and stop staring at us like that. That gaze never wavered. He noted that each guide stared only at their appointed person .

The constant presence of their guides was becoming suffocating. A wild urge to scream, "stop looking at us" rose up inside. He said nothing though, because offending them, may cause their eviction from the world. They needed to stay for Judy's sake. It would be nice to get away from that gaze. Perhaps appeasing them in some way would get them to leave them alone.

"I would like to start studying your language", he told Louella. "Is there a place ,where I can do that". She gave him a wide smile. "Of course John Robinson. We have a central information facility, that is also located in the tower. It will have what you need ."

Maureen decided there was only one way to put her own doubts to rest. "I would like to find out more about the types of professions and other jobs the people of this world undertake. If we were to settle here ourselves ,we would have to find something to suit each of us".

Louella bowed at her , "You both do us much honour. Maureen Robinson, perhaps if you study some of the history of our world it help you understand how everything functions ".Each of you can get help from your guides".

That comment made John Maureen cringe inwardly. They were obviously going to be subjected to more staring. She decided to try and ignore the aliens and concentrate on her research.

The bus returned to bottom of the tower. It now hovered outside the first floor. As they watched the wall disappeared ,revealing a row of desks set up in a large space. School on this planet resembled their own a lot, which was a comforting thought . "Mother we'd like to got into the school and introduce ourselves", Penny said firmly. She wanted to feel independent and grown up . Will nodded in agreement, as much as he loved his mother, he did not want her hanging around the school.

Maureen felt a tear snake out of her eyes. Her children were growing up so fast. Although she really wanted to go into the school with them, and ensure they were alright, she felt like she had to honour their request. "Very well, she conceded.

Penny and Will gave both of their parents a quick kiss on the cheek before they hurried out of the bus, with their alien guides right behind them. Maureen did not get to see what happened next as the hole became a solid wall again. She would just have to trust that Will and Penny would be alright.

"I will take you to the information facility and you can begin your research tasks", Louella announced as the bus, began to rise.

It stopped again at the 14 floor . John and Maureen stood up, as did Louella and Pastilla. Maureen decided to find out whether their guides were committed to following them everywhere. "We will be alright without your assistance", she hinted. Louella and Pastilla both shook their heads. "Our task is to guide you, we cannot abandon that duty", Pastilla told her

"We are not used to someone following me us the time", John said gently. Louella tilted her head, "Sorry, it is necessary John Robinson. You are from another world and thus we do have to monitor your activities. If you did decide to settle , then my role would no longer be necessary."

Deciding that they had to be accepting of the aliens presence John and Maureen, walked out of the bus and into the information gathering centre.

That left Doctor Smith in the bus with his guide. It was a prefect time to put his plan into action. "I would like to talk to the person in charge of this world ", Doctor Smith asked. He wanted to make himself invaluable and reap any rewards that came with being associated with a very important person.

"In charge",Detrya queried. "You know , the one who has ultimate authority over your world, who sets the laws and controls the wealth. We have appointed leader on our world", Doctor Smith clarified. At the moment it felt like Detrya did not understand him.

The alien man was silent for a moment, his face did not alter expression, but he seemed like he might be thinking. After a few minutes Detrya finally answered, "I think you might mean the Founder", he said. "That role dates back one hundred and fifty years, to the first ship to crash on this world. The Founder, was the one who planned the construction of the City of Light".

"Yes, that sounds like the person I need to talk with", Smith said. "Why, Detrya asked bluntly. "The Founder is very busy".

"Naturally ,people with responsibilities are always busy and that is where I can help." I am an important man upon my own world" ,Smith lied, "and thus I know many ways of lifting the burdens upon the founder. All I need is a few minutes to outline my ideas". He thought that sounded good. Any minute now he was going to get invited to meet the most important person on this world. He was sure that he could talk glibly enough to convince that person to give him anything he wanted.

"You will not be meeting the Founder", Detrya told him firmly. "He does not converse with unfamiliar aliens from a race that is obviously inferior to our own. "I suggest you find something else to occupy your time", Detrya insisted.

Smith found himself flushing. So it was not that easy to con these people. Still he should not just give up. "You are missing out on a great opportunity Detrya. I am the most knowledgable person on this journey and thus I believe your Founder would learn alot from me. Do you have the authority to deny me a visit". He was begin insulting he knew, by hinting that Detrya had no offical power.

The alien man studied him, coldly, like a specimen that he did not like. "If you were to prove your intelligence, then a visit could be granted, he snapped. "To do that I challenge you to find the Founder, without any assistance from me or any one else. You will also not be permitted to roam through the city , peering into each building. Therefore you must use knowledge as your instrument of discovery. I am sure the information centre will be a great place to start."

Detrya moved out of the bus then and through the wall into the centre. Doctor Smith, shrugged he did not feel like following the orders of that alien. "Come on bus move, take me into the city", he insisted. The bus stayed stubbornly still.

He could not see any control panel or anything else he could influence. Dammit he could almost hear Detrya laughing at him. I am going to prove you wrong and find the Founder, Smith promised himself. Since he had no choice he walked through the opening of the wall into the information centre.

Detrya was waiting for him and the man was smiling widely. "Good luck with your search", he stated sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the larger picture

Judy tossed and turned in the large bed, her hair was plastered to her damp body as she dreamt .

She was standing in hallway of beautiful home, that looked like it had come from one of those period dramas she loved to watch. On the high ceiling a beautiful chandelier of sparkling crystals threw rainbows of colour around the room . This was a home she cherished, a safe place where all was well.

Another centrepiece of the hallway was the spiralling marble staircase that led to the two stories above. On the second step of that staircase stood her two year old twins. They loved to climb high up the staircase then slide themselves down the bannisters at the side. She knew she should really stop them doing this, as it could result in an accident. But hearing their squeals of laughter always touched her heart so much that she could not spoil their fun.

Judy watched as her children skipped hand in hand higher up the staircase. For some reason an uneasiness began to rise up within her then. Was this feeling a sign that the children were about to get hurt. She imagined trying to tell Don that she had not intervened and swallowed hard.

Hurriedly she ran to the base of the stairs, almost tripping over her long flowing dress. For the first time she cursed her romantic tendancy of wearing floor length garments, they were hardly practical. It was just that she felt like a princess in a castle as she walked about her home.

Finally stumbling to the base of the stairway she saw that the children were almost out of sight now, on the 10th stair. Hadn't there only been nine wide marble stairs from the bottom, floor to the second. Surely after all these years of counting stairs, she could not of been mistaken. When she shakily did the count again, it ended on 10 once more.

Sweat beaded its way down her head as she craned her neck upward, searching for her children. All she could see was a blinding light. Why was she suddenly so afraid of the children continuing upward to the top level. It felt like there was some type of monster up there, waiting to devour her precious children.

There was only one thing to do. "Stop", she screamed in a voice that dripped panic. Any child, that heard that type of tone should stop still with fear, instinctively knowing something drastic was wrong. Her twins did not stop, appearing out of the light and stopping on the small balcony above. Then they were running faster along the balcony toward the second level of stairs and laughing in a way that she could only describe as cruel and taunting. She could no longer see them , just taking comfort from hearing them continue the climb. As they reached the bottom of the second part of the stairs their footsteps just faded away. An unnatural silence remained. Surely two little children could not keep quiet for long. Yet the minutes of silence lingered on.

Now she was approaching terror, sure that something was wrong. In her mind she could almost see that monster, a huge mass of hair that was 9 feet tall. In its oversize jaws rested hundreds of long glistening razor sharp teeth. Of course it was a meat eater .

Hitching her dress upward Judy, began to run up the stairs. She counted them in her head as she ran, 1, 2, 3, and kept going until she realised she'd reached 14 without making it to the second story. It must just be her imagination that something was keeping her from her children. There was no way anything could. She gritted her teeth and kept on climbing. Now she passed 20 steps. So perhaps the monster had some type of magic. "You will not beat me", she screamed into the light. She forced her legs to move even faster, screaming her defiance with every step. It took 140 painful steps to reach the spot where her children stood ,so still they could be statues.

Judy looked around, searching for the cause of her fear. There was no large monster, everything was the familiar and ordinary . Even the bright blinding light was just the rays of the sun shining through the windows. So all of what she'd been through had just been her imagination. The only thing that had caused her distress was the actions of her children.

Suddenly she was angry with her offspring. Why were they playing this game with her, did they not realise she was actually afraid. "You two stop right there and turn and face me. I need to talk to you", she said. This was one of those times she was going to unleash her growly voice. It was a tone she knew her children dreaded. They had faced away from her this whole time not once looking her in the eye. That too was highly annoying. She gritted her teeth and waited for them to move. Her face probably resembled that monster lingering in her mind. The twins slowly turned to face her.

It was at that point that Judy awoke screaming. She sat bolt upright trying to shake the image of two faceless children from her mind. It's alright, you are safe, she told herself.

Finally her panic stilled and she found herself breathing normally again. That dream had seemed very real. But it was not. Most likely her inner thoughts about struggling with motherhood , were manifesting into nightmares.

She reached over and turned on the light, and looked around the room., slowly analysing every dark space. Then she lay over the bed and looked underneath. It was something she had done as a child after a nightmare to reasure herself there were no monsters. Sitting upward again, Judy finally noted the absence of her husband. That was not unusual as she knew how restless her nights could be. Don must be far enough away to not hear her scream otherwise he'd already be here, mostly likely with a gun in his hand.

Needing a warm cuddle to help chase the lingering effects of the dream Judy got out of bed and padded into the main area. Don was wondering around the room looking at the walls intently. "What are you doing", she asked him curiously.

"Oh just trying to figure out how they walk through walls", Don said calmly. Of course he'd been looking for cameras but did not want to tell his wife that. Turning toward her, he noted that her hair was plastered solidly to her head, and was dull and lifeless. That was not the most disturbing thing, her eyes had a look that could only be described as 'filled with terror' . It was a look that always gave him chills because he knew something bad had happened. He rushed to her and enfolded her in his arms. Judy sunk into his grip, digging her nails into him harshly as if to reassure herself he was alive. He ignored the pain of her nails, and asked gently, "what's the matter".

'Judy could feel his warmth and vitality. She felt a burst of love for her husband . "It was just a bad dream Don. I saw my twins, but they ran away from me laughing. Then when they turned toward me they had no faces". It was horrible", Judy said shakily. She sighed heavily," I think my dream was telling me I am going to find motherhood difficult". Don rubbed his hands down her arms. Once he would have struggled to know what to say to Judy. He knew he had his own inner fears about fatherhood. Instead of adding to her own fears by broadcasting his, he said the ones that would help them both. "You are not alone in this Judy. We have each other, and we have your parents. Heck I even think Smith might try his best." He took her hand in his, "I think talking to some other expectant parents might help us both. I have yet to explore further ,so why don't we do that together".

They moved through the living area and other the other side, where there was a long corridor. It seemed to get darker, the further down it went. Get all those horror movies out of your mind, Don told himself firmly. He must not be the only one who found it a little creepy because he could feel Judy's hand shaking in his own. "Where is everyone", she said nervously. "This is a maternity wing and I expected to see other parents. But it seems too quiet and a little deserted'.

Don was trying to think up a logical explanation for that when an opening in the corridor just appeared and a couple stepped through to great them. This unfortunately just cemented the idea they were being monitored further into his head because it seemed like a rather strange coincidence the meeting had happened the minute they had started asking questions.

"Hello", the couple said warmly. Judy was smiling widely. The lingering traces of the nightmare were fading away. "Hello, it's good to finally meet someone, I thought we were all alone here". "Of course not", the woman said gently. 'You just do not have the ability to use our technology. There are rooms all down this corridor and each one is occupied. Soon this place will ring with the cry of babies".

"At the moment it is rest time, thats why it seemed so quiet.". Why don't you come into our room if you want to talk". Judy did not hesitate, following the woman. Don did not step into the room, as he felt again like he was just doing what these aliens wanted. Maybe it was all in his head and the lack of any drama was causing him to make up scenarios that did not exist. He could definitely feel his rebellious streak surfacing. That side of him annoyed John on more than one occasion. Maybe a little rebellion would help dismiss some of his concerns.

Now the alien couple to look back at him, "you do not want to come inside ", they asked. "I have been inside a lot lately, Don replied calmly. "Is it possible to go outside and have some fresh air". His question was a little test to see how restricted their movements were. There should not be a problem with them walking somewhere else.

"Not at the moment , it is work period for the City and thus a time of productivity and not leisure", came the reply from the male. Don swallowed, that sounded rather harsh, but could just be a trait of this culture. Or a way to keep you inside and contained, his cynical inner voice said. "There is a leisure area, here in the maternity wing", the male continued, "it is for the exclusive use of expectant parents, so rules do not apply. "Come I will show you ".

Nobody had ever mentioned this leisure area before, so it was yet another coincidence that when he got a little twitchy, a way to pacify him had been mentioned. He really wanted to grab a gun and wave it in their faces and demand to be let out of this place. It was beginning to feel claustrophobic. But causing a scene might cause the aliens to forceable separate him from Judy. There was no way he wanted to leave her side.

So he just followed the couple, through yet another hole in the wall that just appeared, and into an amazing indoor park.

Judy had wonder in her eyes as she looked at the towering trees with orderly rows of flowers underneath. "It is amazing", she said. Indeed it was ,Don thought. This should definitely shake your mood, he told himself. But it didn't, it only raised more questions.

He noted that Judy had seated herself under the tallest tree, with the alien woman beside her. That woman was touching Judy's stomach with a look of wonder. "Twins , that is something magical in our culture, their parents are bestowed many honours", she said. Don could feel his eyebrows rising in surprise, "why', he asked. "Just because it rarely happens. One of our founding couples , Hylia, and Heffod, were expecting twins when they came to this world , one hundred and fifty years ago. They were the last ones to have a multiple birth. So yours is very exciting to us. We will be fussing over both of you", the man told him.

"You don't need to treat us any differently to other expectant parents", Don insisted.

The alien man and woman just smiled at him. He knew then that they planned to ignore their own wishes. It might take all of his self control to not start yelling at them.

xxxxxxxxx

Will had often felt a stab of loneliness at school. He ,as a gifted child, had never been with children his own age.

Those older children had treated him like he some type of unpleasant specimen. He had made friends with others who were also deemed as 'unusual".

As he'd walked into the alien classroom he had imagined a similar thing happening. This school also put similar age groups together.

It was weird, that you could travel such a long way from home, yet still see traces of your own culture. Their ways were mirrored in the furniture of the classroom, desks. Made of slim white metal they glistened brightly. Those desks were spred out across a wide area, giving enough space between, that several people could walk by each desk and not touch each other. It also meant that the children seated at the desks would not be able to talk to each other.

So much for this school, providing him an opportunity to make friends. Will felt a stab of lonliness surface again. Don't let it bother you, he told himself firmly. There will be other opportunities to talk.

His guide just pointed to a vacant desk at the back of the room then went and sat at his own.

Will counted heads, 50 children, all of different species, spred across the floor space. All of them were quietly awaiting the teachers appearance. This quiet was a little unnerving to Will, who remembered loud voices, paper missiles and occassional fights in his own classroom.

So there must be some tough rules at this school. Will was comfortable with that, he'd never been the type to rebel.

He mirrored the other children waiting quietly for the teacher.

When he appeared Will awaited the moment he'd be singled out as 'the new boy'. Every eye would then be upon him. Once that uncomfortable moment passed he was sure the normal routine would be begin.

The teacher was from the 'founding species of this world', and was similar to Myer. Perhaps the genetic bank had initially been a small one and there had been some bondings within the same families that had led to this similarity of appearance.

This man did not bother to introduce himself. His eyes swept across the classroom, and did not stop upon him. That felt strange, it was like he was not even there. Maybe this was simply how they welcomed newcomers, by treating them as part of the unit. He was fine with that.

"Today we will be exploring Makon Infusion", the teacher announced. What the heck was that, Will wondered. Everyone else, was nodding, so they must know. Will did not want to seem like the odd one out, so did not ask any questions. He just waited for the explanation, expecting that he'd know and understand everything.

The teacher, , wrote a serious of symbols in the air, that lit with a glowing light, making them look 3 dimensional. "As you see this beginning calculation, will begin the Makon sequence, now can anyone tell me the follow up calculations".

Will looked around at a whole classroom of raised hands. Suddenly he felt like the outsider, he had no idea what the symbols even meant, let alone what came next. Now the teachers eyes were upon him and he could feel his discomfort rising. "Will Robinson, do you know the answer", was the most embarrassing question that followed.

That unfamiliar word popped from his mouth then, "no". Everyone in the room was now staring at him. He could feel their gazes burning like fire.

The teacher nodded, solemnly, 'You have heard of Makon Sequencing", he asked.

Will felt a red flush appear on his cheeks, as he became more uncomfortable . What would happen if he said no again. Would he be thrown out of class, and deemed incapable of learning .He could imagine that happening and it would feel more painful than anything else he'd been through in his life. Will could feel unfamiliar tears threatening to burst loose. That would simply not do, he would not cry because he did not know the answer. So he lied, "of course, but I am a little out of practice". Please continue the lesson, so that I can refresh my mind".

All the eyes snapped back to the teacher and Will felt himself relax again. "Very well", said the teacher.

Will almost collapsed into a heap on the spot. However he did not want to give the impression of being afraid. So he sat upright and stared at the glowing symbols while the teacher continued to talk. He still had no idea what the lesson was about. Idly he wondered how Penny was getting on, in the class next door.

"The aspana alterix is entwined by the central core until day 150 , can anyone tell me what happens then", her teacher asked.

Penny had no idea what an aspana alterix was. "The core expands to allow a complying matrix that binds the alterix and causes a cascade', came the answer.

Oh yeah that's right, I knew that, Penny answered sarcastically in her own head.

"I would like you all to now draw the aspana alterix on day 160", came the next impossible instruction.

Penny could not even cheat and look at what someone else was doing, because she could not see the desktop of the person next to her.

There were 46 children in her classroom. They had yet to even make eye contact with her, which felt very unfriendly. The urge to run out of the room pressed in upon her. She'd rather go and find something fluffly to cuddle than be here in this room. All that kept her there was imagining her parents faces once they learned she had skipped school.

She'd just have to make the best out of this awkward situation. Alright, well I know I can draw and my style will just have to be interpretive, she decided.

Penny chose all the bold coloured pens and began by just drawing lines all over her large piece of paper. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the teacher coming around, and stopping at each desk. Oh no, was the thought that came into her head.

Her hands started shaking as she added more colour. She could not even look the teacher in the eye when she stopped, just focusing upon her feet.

"That is very interesting Penny Robinson, would you like to expalin your interpretation to me",came the request.

"Not really", Penny thought to herself. She bit her lip. If she continued to be silent then it'd just draw attention to the fact she had no idea what she was supposed to be drawing. "Well I think my Alterix is more of a transformative one and that is represented by my drawing", she replied.

Penny was rather proud of herself for that answer. The teacher said nothing, just moving onward and Penny finally relaxed.

When a siren went off Penny lifted her head from her bright picture. It had been so relaxing to just sit and draw. It was almost possible to believe she was at home on Earth. Yet one glance upward shattered that illusion.

Noticing all the children leaving the room ,she hurriedly followed them. Holla was right behind her and reached out to take her by the back of the arm. "It is now recreation time Penny Robinson. We are all going to the recreation area. Once there you will have a choice of activities ."

It seemed like her guide was now being friendly again. She felt like Holla was just doing a job, and that meant only engaging with her on some occasions. The girl had no real interest in being her friend. That was a major disappointment to Penny. She felt like she needed a break from people for awhile. "Do you have animals on the world", she asked.

Holla, looked at her strangely. It was a stare that made disappointment rise up, as it seemed to indicate a lack of knowledge about animal life on this world. Maybe though it was just a fault of the translation devices . So Penny clarified her question, "I mean creatures other than people". On my world we have a variety of animals, some are wild and others domestic. We even keep some as pets.

"Ah, I think I understand. The founders did have animals but they all succumbed to the harsh environment on this world."

Penny sighed heavily, all that left her with was the people. As she walked into yet another room, she stopped in place. This place also had a familiarity too it, there were many places like it on Earth. She felt a tap on her arm and turned to find Will behind her. He was smiling. Will loved places like these. "

"So how was your class Will", Penny asked. She wanted to find out if he had struggled to understand the lesson.

Will did not want to admit he had not understood, even to his sister. So he shrugged and said "fine". Penny studied his face, noting a little red flush appearing. Will could never get away with lying. "Oh, she said calmly, "so tell me what is an aspana alterix ?" She watched as Will's mouth dropped open slightly. He had no idea. That was amazing, and embarrassing. She could see the redness in his face increasing and suddenly felt very sorry for her brother.

"It's alright Will, I don't know either", she said softly. She pointed over to the rows of arcade games, "at least we understand this and that gives me hope that in time, we will know the answers at school as well".

Will felt relief hit him. Penny was not going to tease him."Let's find something to play", he said. Approaching an vacant games machine , Will pressed the big red button, that must obviously be how the game was initiated.

He watched as a confusing mass of symbols, came across the screen. After a few seconds of this ,the screen went red and the game ended. Will tried again and the same thing happened. It seemed like the games were just as confusing as the lessons.

Gretan approached with a smile upon his face. "So you tried our most basic game Will. What did you think", he asked.

Will looked down at his feet, rapidly thinking up and answer that did not show his ignorance. A sudden idea came to him. "It's not as exciting as some of the games from my planet. In fact I think your arcade would be enhanced by a few of those games. If I could be given the parts I could make some of those games for you".

He had other plans for the parts. The robot could definitely help him understand this world. He would also not feel so isolated.

"It is our makers job to build things Will Robinson", Gretan told him firmly. Drat, thought Will, these people seemed determined to make his life harder. Maybe though he could convince them. "Certainly the makers could build a whole lot of machines. But I could build the first one, just so they have a template to follow. Our designs will be unfamiliar to the workers on this world." Will thought his proposal sounded fair enough.

Gretan nodded, "that does make sense". "Alright Will Robinson, give me a list of the parts you desire and I will arrange their purchase."

Will smiled widely. He noticed Penny frowning at him . She would definitely be able to guess why he wanted the parts. Then his whole plan could be foiled, if she chose to tell their parents.

"Penny", he began. She touched his hand, "stop Will", she said softly, "I know that you are planning a speech on why you should reactivate the robot. Yesterday I would have tried to stop you. But not today. We need expert help. So your plan is a good one. However it still has one major problem. How are you going to get back to the ship." Penny nodded over to where Gretan and Holla stood watching them. "I think they are going to follow our every move".

Unfortunately she was probably right. "We will just have to find a way Penny", Will stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- inconsistencies

There was another shorter name for the information facility. It was a library and a massive one.

John and Maureen stopped to stare at the amount of little booths around them, there were thousands in total. Each one had an alien name above it to signify what information could be found there. So they had really no idea where to start.

John knew that learning a new language was never easy and starting at the basics and moving forward was the way to go. Those basics were the vowels and consonants that made up the language. The easiest way to learn those, was at the 'early reader level. "Maybe I could start at the junior section first", he said to Louella. She nodded, "that is a wise decision John Robinson. "You need to look over there, she pointed way over to the far side," in the orange section.

John kissed Maureen on the cheek, and began to stroll over to the other side of the tower. Pastilla had waited beside her watching her closely as she said good bye. It felt like she was scrutinising the kiss she was giving John. She could have looked politely away, instead of keeping up that stare that bore into her. Maureen increasingly feeling like Pastilla's presence was was intrusive. How did she know they weren't watching other things, ones that were more intimate. Maureen felt herself flush.

Pastilla did not seem to be aware of her discomfort, telling her ,"if you want to study our history, and use it as a way to find out about our culture, then you must use the grey section, just over there".

Maureen could still be civil, despite her feelings, "thank you'. "I will be busy for hours so you might as well find something else to do". That sounded a little more abrupt than she had been intending. Pastilla did not seem to take offence. 'I will be doing my own reserch and will not disturb you Maureen Robinson", she repiled.

Maureen hurried into the grey section. There were about 60 booths here, each with a slightly different tone of grey above them .She just went to the first one and touched the screen. Information flowed onto the screen in front of her. The only problem was, it was all in an alien language. "oh no", she said out loud. The booth begin to flash, then it spoke, "gareshka malla", it said. "What does that mean", Maureen muttered. She hoped it was not a security activation . Gareshka malla", was repeated. "Look booth I have no idea what you want me to do. I really don't want to get Pastilla over here again because she's beginning to irritate me", Maureen whispered to the booth. Telling an object her inner thoughts was rather soothing. She just hoped the booth did not record everything she said. "What information do you desire", Maureen stared, suddenly the booth was speaking english. So maybe gareshka malla had been asking her to keep speaking. "I would like to know the early history of this world", Maureen requested. "This booth does not have that information. In fact, the data stored in these booths only spans 50 years of this planet. "

"Is earlier data stored elsewhere", Maureen asked. "No, unfortunately all earlier data was lost in a natural disaster that occurred a few years ago".

The loss of that much history was tragic, Maureen reflected. Perhaps that's why this world was a little strange at times, they had suffered things that had changed the way they lived.

"I will proceed with current records", Maureen said. She should be able to find out what she wanted from more recent history. ""Very well. Data may proceed at a slow pace due to translation and some errors may occur." Maureen wiggled herself into a more comfortable position. She probably had several hours of reading ahead of her. Pastilla may need alot of patience to wait for her that long. If she looked into the reflective surface of the console, she could see the woman staring at her. So she was the topic of the woman's study. What can she tell from just looking at me, Maureen wondered. There would not be much knowledge gained from a personal study based only on looks. Then a cold thought intruded, perhaps it was also based on thoughts. Maybe Pastilla could see inside her mind and knew exactly what she was feeling and thinking.

Looking into her mind without permission was highly intrusive. But it would also show Pastilla what type of person she was. I am proud of who I am, and what I had done in my life, Maureen thought. Yes, I had made mistakes and I acknowledge those. I know I am not perfect. But I don't need to be.

Now I will just carry on and do my research and not worry why you are staring at me. Maureen turned her attention to her task.

John was not surprised that Louella followed him into the junior section. He noted that this part of the library was significantly different. It did not have booths, instead it had real books. "When we first came to this world, be brought books, made from the tall trees of our former home. We have carried on the tradition, for the children of this world, so they are linked to history as well as not just experiencing technologically created words, Louella told him.

"Thanks Louella, I will enjoy the feel of the paper under my fingertips. It will remind me of my own world", John replied. He moved away then, looking through the many aisles for somewhere to start. There were no children here at this time, but John did not think that was unusual, because it was a school day. Where do you start when you have so much to look at. Well ,even the layout of the books would tell him something about the language. He went back to the first aisle and pulled out the first book. If this was Earth, then it would be alphabetical by the authors last name.

Examining the cover of the book, he could tell that the structure of the book was similar to that of terran books. There was a title and then an author. Well at least he assumed thats what the words at the front meant. Taking out his pen and a piece of paper from his pocket John wrote down the symbols from name and title. Then he moved onto the next book. He hoped that the last name of the author would start with the same symbol as the first book. This would give him the first letter of their alphabet. However this was not the case, all the symbols were different. So maybe they classified their books in a different manner. That was going to make it more difficult.

Alright, so maybe just choose a book and study the writing to find similarities in symbols. There was certainly enough choice. John was about to take that first book, from the shelf when he felt someone bump him from behind. When he turned he only saw one brief glimpse of someone hurrying down another aisle. Whoever that was, had left a book lying on the floor. John bent down and picked it up. He had no idea, which part of the shelf it had fallen from. Many people would just shove it anywhere, but John would not do that because had spent many frustrating minutes looking for a book in a library, that was listed as available yet not where it was supposed to be. A quick glance around revealed no handy librarian, so perhaps he should just use this book as his starting point.

Taking it to a nearby table John took a good look at the cover. A picture of the city was on the front, and a three word title. If he made an educated guess, then the title would be "City of Light". He found a nearby console and typed in the symbols then asked for a translation. He'd been correct. Those three words would launch his knowledge of a new language.

Not too far away Doctor Smith was wondering where to start his own search. He was sure it was not going to be as easy as asking the machines where the Founder was located. But just in case, he asked the question at the nearest booth. Sure enough, he was told that "information is restricted". In other words, I am not telling you. Proving his intelligence meant he had to find a way to outsmart the machine. That meant asking different questions. Okay, he thought, now if I was the founder, an obviously important person, where would I go.

He smiled, "can I have a map of this city", he asked. Surely the machine would not restrict that information. A 3 dimensional view of the city came onto the screen.

"Where is the Government buildings", he asked next. That was the most likely location of 'important people'. "Information not found", came the response. "What do you mean. There must be building where your leaders decide on how your world is run", Smith remarked. "Information not found", the booth repeated. Oh drat that, Smith declared. "Alright you insufferable machine, which is the largest...Smith broke off his request. He had been thinking that the largest building in the City would be the natural choice for a centre of government. Since had been stopped from going back into the City centre, it had been logical to assume the Founder must be there somewhere. But what if that was just misdirection. This tower was the largest building and so perhaps the Founder was here somewhere. His not so helpful guide, would not be expecting him to see through the ruse. He was proud of the fact he had. But now he thought he had the answer, he still had to get specifics like which floor the founder was on. Smith smiled again, another question would help him find the answers. I am really proving that I am intelligent, he thought smugly as he asked "please list the function of each floor of the tower.

His smug attitude stalled as ,"information not available",scrolled across the screen in front of him. Okay time for a lesson in some of the more colourful words in our language an annoyed Doctor decided. "Why the hell not", was the demand.

"You are identified as an unknown alien, thus this information is restricted. You classification must change to resident before that information is available", the booth deemed. Smith actually thumped the screen hard, "I just want to know what is on the other floors of this building, what is the harm in that", he stormed. "Warning volatile acts will result in the summoning of security forces". Aliens who violate our rules are not eligible for resident status. This is your only warning", the booth began to glow red. Smith hurriedly stepped back. He could not afford to call unwanted attention to himself.

It looked like the only way to find out if the Founder was in this building was to search each floor. That was going to take him awhile. He was never keen on hard work.

xxxxxx

Don was surprised at how tired he felt after his picnic in the gardens. He was not used to having to lie down and rest after an activity that passive. Maybe it was just the after effects of the landing.

Judy was happy that he was lying beside her on the bed, snuggling into his warmth. Don found himself fighting to keep his eyes open. He did not want to sleep. I really need to find John and have a heart to heart about my feelings regarding this world, he thought. His head would not raise itself off the very soft pillow and his legs were equally as stubborn.

Don finally gave up the battle and drifted off to sleep beside his already dreaming wife. Judy's hand rested comfortably in his own.

When Don dreamt, it was usually about battles. It was apparently a reflection of his inward desire to be the protector, of his wife, and of the others on the Jupiter 2. He was the soldier, the one who bore responsibility because it had been given to him by command, back on Earth. It did not matter that those superiors were not around to make sure he honoured his promises, because it was an oath that did not need their presence. Smith had told him so many times that "you are not a Major any longer". That may actually be true, because by now he'd would have been declared MIA. That did not matter either. He would keep being the protector until the day he died.

To find himself in a different dream was unusual. All around him was quiet and calm. He was living a normal life, with his loving wife and children at his side. Their house was a grand one, with three stories. His favourite part was the long staircase. Occasionally ,when no one was looking he would slide down the bannister to the bottom and crash into the pillows he'd places at the bottom. Clouds of duck feathers would flow around him and he would laugh.

Don did not feel the hand that stroked down the side of his face. Myer stood over him staring down at his flickering eyelids. "You are such a strong one", Myer said. "That is good, it means the offspring will be strong as well", offered his companion.

"Yes, I suppose that is true", Myer reached down and took hold of Don's hand. He moved it from on tops of Judy's."I think it is their connection that makes him fight so hard. We cannot interfere with that too much as it will definitely sow seeds of mistrust. "

"Yes, you must be cautious Myer. As must we all. They are aware of how much we watch them and eventually they will tire of it ,then they will act, Shallan cautioned. "We are familiar with rebellion , many others have tried to fight. But you cannot fight what you cannot understand". They have already lost", Myer declared.

He would have placed bets on that fact. Yet when he looked down at Donald West he saw his hand had moved back to hold onto Judy's again. The grip was so tight that the veins were standing out upon his hand. Myer placed his hand on top of Don's and began to pull.

His peace had been shattered by a battle that had happened so abruptly that he'd been caught of guard. Don had barely been able to lift his fist before he was jumped by a faceless man wielding a sword. Luckily that man had simply given him a sucker punch to the guts that left him sprawled upon the floor .He could have died there and then. He tried to get his breath back quickly.

"Judy, watch out", Don screamed as the faceless man headed for her and his children. They were on the staircase, slowly making their way upward. His wife and children seemed unaware of any danger, just dreamily skipping up the stairs . A song, he recognised as twinkle, twinkle little star hummed out through Judy's lips. His twins , clapped their hands, and danced. That contented scene was going to be shattered soon.

Don tried to force himself off the floor .It was agonising as his stomach burned like it had a fire within. Deep in the screaming recesses of his mind, he knew he was never going to make it to the attacker in time. Tears were already beginning to fall as he watched a nightmare unfold.

Yet just as the crazed man reached his wife and his raised sword started to fall, he simply faded away like smoke.

Everything was calm and peaceful again.

"Let go ", Myer swore as he dig his nails into the skin of Don's hand. "You are going to leave marks Myer, if you are not careful", warned Shallan. "True, I don't want to wound him". I can cause pain in other ways", Myer held his hand still over Don's.

In the blink of an eye the house was filled with attackers. All of them completely clothed in black and all of them faceless. Each one held a shining blade, long and needle like that dripped some sort of substance onto the floor. It was not blood , but it still felt terrifying. Don counted heads, and found himself unable to keep track as more attackers simply popped out of the air. "Judy ,run", he screamed .

She just stood there, in the middle of the storm, not caring that she and her children were about to die. "Damn you, damn you all, I won't surrender", Don yelled at the mass. Then he charged at them.

There was not one weapon in this home as Judy would not allow them. So all he had was two fists against an army of swords. Not great odds, in fact impossible ones. Yet, he would still not admit defeat. All he thought about was his wife and children and how he needed to keep them safe. As he flew forward toward the first of his attackers, a sword came up, ready to chop his hands from his wrist. That sword shattered as a wall of flames surrounded his hands. Then the flames struck the walls, turning them into molten lava.

He just kept moving straight through the fire and ash that flew around him. The attackers were falling one by one, as they were consumed by the fire. That fire did not touch him or burn, even though he could feel its heat.

Myer lifted his hand form Don's with a jolt. "How is that possible", he said. "What", Shallan asked. "He's fighting back and he's winning", Myer said in surprise. "Well, well, so they have more strength than we expected. It is still only a matter of time Myer. He may be strong, but he cannot keep fighting forever. The end is coming and it will be sooner than expected", Shallan predicted.

"Good", Myer slapped his palm against Don's face.

xxxxxxxxx

It did not make sense. No matter how many times he wrote down the symbols and turned them into English letters, he still got a nonsense word. So there had to be an error somewhere. Yet he was sure he was right. John looked up from his notes. This was so damn frustrating that he wanted to scream. He usually found learning new things to be easy once he'd mastered the basics. John smiled at the image in his head of Don's terrified face, the first time he'd taken control of the Jupiter 2 and made an error. He'd learn from that moment and become a competent pilot. Though admittedly he'd never rival Don's skill.

Your mind is just getting tired, he told himself. To help relax he rubbed his fingers over the soft paper in the book. He found that it was not a smooth as he had thought. In fact there was a little indentation under some of the letters. "Weird", thought John. He used his pencil on the back of the book, rubbing across the indentation. John found a little thrilling tingle rising up as he found symbols underneath. It looked like someone had overwritten the original words of this book.

John used these new letters in his translation and found he was suddenly getting somewhere. Now he could read the book.

It was a simple story, a picture book of the City of Light, talking about all the wonderful things there were on offer.

The pictures were stunning and were actual photographs taken of various points around the city. They revealed far more than their tour had.

It all looked and sounded amazing . But the pictures could not cancel out the final words of the book, those that had been altered. "The City of light, Lovely", was the sentence, that was visible. "City of death, danger", was the one that was not.

If he asked someone about this he was sure they'd just say that it was a child being silly and altering the words of the book. Why would a child even bother, putting something like that in a book. It would be more effective to simply splash it over the city in graffiti. Plus it was only chance that he'd found it...Or was it. That book ending up on the ground might have been an accident, or an attempt to warn him.

He really wanted to believe that they were just 'silly words' and grab hold of a chance to finally settle down and watch his grandchildren grow up. But deep down he knew something was 'off' about this place.

John stood up. He had a sudden urge to find Maureen. As he moved out into the aisle he found Louella in front of him. "Come John Robinson, it is time for rest period, you can recommence your search tomorrow",she requested.

His impulse was to tell her to shove rest period up her ...well whatever place in their bodies that was the most painful . The words from the book ,circled in his mind, "City of death". If he gave any indication he mistrusted them, they might suddenly show a more aggressive side. John knew he was way outnumbered and on unfamiliar territory. They had the advantage. So he smiled, 'of course, let's find my wife and return to our living area. I am eager to find out how our children's first day at school went'.

Louella walked in front of him and John followed, just like a tame dog. He had to make plans to escape this world as soon as possible. Before they all found out why someone had called it "the city of death".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- the impossible

Will shifted restlessly from foot to foot as the leisure period dragged onward. He had tried other game consoles and had found all of them to be unplayable. That was so disappointing, because leisure activities are supposed to be something to look forward to after a long day at school. Now all he wanted to do was find somewhere quiet to sort through the pile of parts he'd been given and find the ones that he needed for the robot. "Warning leisure period ending in 5 minutes", a voice sounded. He noted the disappointed looks of the children around him. It would definitely shock then if he jumped up and down and yelled "finally", very loudly. When he'd tried to engage those children in conversation, they had either ignored him, or gave a very brief 'hello before moving on. He noted as he looked around the room that they barely engaged with each other, their main focus was on the consoles.

So much for making friends, Will thought sourly. I am not sure if these children even know what a friendship entails.

He was finding this world to be increasingly unpleasant. It had almost slipped into the "I don't want to live here', category . It may look beautiful but it did not have alot of substance. Does my opinion actually matter, he wondered. Permanent residence on this world must just be an 'adults' only decision. That was very unfair.

Gratan tapped his arm slightly, Will jumped, the older boy always had a way of catching him unawares. When he looked for Gratan he could never find him, then suddenly he would just appear. It was an annoying trait . Will decided that conversation would stick to the basics. "My parents will love hearing all about my day", he told Gratan. "They will be pleased I am building a game for you.".

Gratan bobbed his head up and down, "you can tell them all about it over the comm link. Bare in mind you only have 20 minutes". Will rubbed his arms as a sudden chill came upon him. Why was Gratan taling about a comm link. 'I will tell them in person", Will stated. Gratan laughed. It was not just a little chuckle. He was doubled over and rolling around , like he had found out something truly hilarious. Will felt his face burn again, as first embarrassment then anger rose up within him. "What's so funny", he demanded. "You, thinking you'll see you mother and father today. That only happens when you complete the appointed tasks Will. Sorry to be blunt, but you seem a long way from that. Your species, must be one of the less developed ones. I am so sorry for you".

The small spark of anger that had settled within him ignited. How dare these unfriendly aliens call him less developed. He could feel himself shake as he held off lashing out at Gratan. All that held him back was the thought that he could finally repair his one true friend.

"I am not less developed", Will said through clenched teeth. "You will see that when I develop the game for you".

Gratan showed his teeth, in what could be either a smile or a snarl, "you can only complete projects like that in leisure time and your time is dependent on your progress. Since it is your first day you get the same as us. But after this you will only get the minimun of 15 minutes. Once you finish the maxon module of the curriculum you will be allowed 30 minutes. So I would review your information on that topic as quickly as possible", Gratan stated.

Will could not help the flush that rose up then. He was never good at concealing the truth.

Gratan was staring right into his face and saw the change of expression. He laughed again .It was a loud and mocking laugh that attracted the attention of the other children. "He does not know anything about Maxon infusion ", Gratan said loudly.

Will found every eye in the room focused upon him and their looks were disturbing. There was a disgust there that he was not prepared acknowledge. Nobody offered to help him. He had never felt so alone, or afraid. As the other children pressed closer to him, he began to dig himself deeper into the lie. "I do know", he said loudly. "Gratan is just trying to embarrass me".

Gratan shook his head, "you are doing that all on your own. If you know then you can tell us the first calculation, of the maxon infusion. That is simple grade one information that was known by every being that came to this world."

Will wanted to sink into the floor and disappear from the gaze of everyone. A small group of around 20 of them were getting closer, barely one arms length away. All of them had these blank stares upon their faces. Will could not escape. "Come on tell us", those children demanded. Will stood head up and back straight, he was not going to give into his fear or his shame. "I don't have to tell you anything", he shouted firmly.

The children moved one step closer to him .Their cold stares continued to bore into him. He even imagined he could feel a chill throughout his entire body. His fingers and toes felt numb. All around him the children were laughing. Gretan yelled over that laughter, "we know the truth Will Robinson. You have not heard of Maxon Infusion. It must be the lack of intelligence that makes you a poor liar".

It was at that point that Penny finally managed to push herself close enough to see and hear what was happening. Poor Will, being circled by a group of children who were all larger than him."Leave him alone", she shouted at Gratan. He glanced her way once then away. "Admit you lied Will Robinson", he demanded firmly. Will would not. Instead he curled his hand into a fist. All the sorrow and pain that had been inside him had now reached such an uncomforatble level, that he had to let it out. Since there was no soft pillow or other inanimate object to vent his furstion on , he sought another target, Gratan

He had used all of his pain and frustration to power the attack and it should have sent the other boy sprawling. All it did though was make him sway just a little. Gratan did not give him an opportunity to hit him again. He grabbed him firmly by the collar and held him up. "Look at the little liar", he said to the other held Will like he weighed just a few kilos.

Will could feel the strength in the other boy. He was really regretting his actions. But unfortunately he could not undo what had already happened.

Penny elbowed her way into the middle of the circle. "Put him down", she said firmly. Gratan's gaze slipped coldly over her, "or what", he challenged. "Do you punch in a more effective way than your brother".

"I would not hit you, even though your attitude warrants that sort of treatment. What Will did was wrong, but so is your attitude and response", Penny insisted.

Gratan huffed out a breath and carefully lowered Will. He looked down at the floor for a few seconds. When he raised his head his expression has softened. "You are correct my response was not adequate. I apologise for that. However your brother will still have to accept a punishment for attacking me".

Will bit his lip and imagined what his parents were going to say. He knew they would want him to accept responsibility for actions. But he really did not want to apologise to Gratan because he felt like he had deserved a smack in the face. The other boy had chosen to mock him in public rather than taking him aside. Will would have felt slightly better if he though that his actions had changed anything. While Gratan had kind of apologised for his attitude, his whole posture and tone dripped arrogance. So all he had done was made things worse for himself and possibly for his parents as well.

Everyone was still staring coldly at him so he had to suck in his still burning anger and start digging himself out of this hole. "I am sorry I hit you. It was because this world is confusing and we have not been offered any assistance". I swear it won't happen again", Will told everyone.

"We did not realise you needed assistance", Gratan told him, in a flat emotionless tone. "Now we do. There are many ways we can increase your effectiveness." I accept your remorse, however I cannot exempt you from punishment. You will have to spend 1 day in the purple room".

"The purple room, what's that", Will asked nervously. He had all sorts of unpleasant thoughts going through his head.

"An area where you spend time thinking about your transgression", Gratan replied.

So he was being put in 'time out". Will almost smiled, he really wanted to escape the prying eyes for awhile and had just been provided with the perfect excuse. He could begin assembling the parts for the robot while in the purple room. He had been given an entire box of components. Once put inside the appropriate casing ,they would make a functional pinball game. The extra bits, were those needed for the robot.

Penny had a frown upon her face. She was not comfortable about Will accepting any sort of punishment. There were mitigating circumstances that she felt needed to be taken into account. Will should just get a firm telling off ,as should Gratan for his terrible attitude.

"It's all right Penny. I accept I have done wrong" ,Will said. "Tell mother and father I am sorry for what I did."

"Will, I am not sure about this", Penny told him. "Well I am". Don't worry Penny I will be fine", Will informed his sister. "I will take the box of parts and begin work on the game. It will be a productive way to pass the time".

Gratan did not protest about this. He waited for Will to collect the box, then took him by the arm then and led him away.

Penny was left in the circle of beings, with every eye upon her. "I think we should get back to work", she snapped at them

They turned away then, filing out of the leisure area. Penny reluctantly followed them.

The purple room was a plain white walled room that began to glow a light violet hue as soon as he entered. Will waited for the wall to return to its solid state. It did not.

When he walked forward and touched the area, it felt solid. Gratan was standing outside and showed no signs of leaving.

"Isn't this a solitary experience", Will asked. "No, as part of this process, myself and the others of your class, will stand outside of this room and watch you. If you do not react in adverse manner to our presence then after the time elapses you will be free to go", Gratan explained.

Will felt the anger return, being constantly monitored meant a high risk that he'd get caught with the extra parts. These were definitely not stupid beings. He wondered what the punishment would be for activating the robot. Was it even worth the risk. His time in here would eventually end, and then he could carry out the work.

As Will watched the rest of the class formed a circle around the room. "Let the punishment commence", Gratan stated.

The purple lights began to pulse, bathing the room in rainbows of different hues.

At first the light was distracting. After about 20 minutes it began to get annoying. Then he felt his head starting to ache.

His classmates looked in on him, and weirdly it did not even look like they were blinking. Though that must be his imagination.

Will tried to close his eyes and began to panic as they stayed stubbornly open. "You cannot shut out the light Will Robinson", Gratan stated.

Suddenly Will realised that 8 hours in this room was going to be much worse than he had anticipated.

As the purple lights changed to a different shade Will began to feel nausea rising up within him. That should not happen. What were these lights, and what were they doing to him. "What is happening, why do I feel so sick", he asked Gratan.

"Because ,you still feel anger Will Robinson. The lights react to your moods . They detect the aggression within you and are trying to purge it from your system. It is better if you do not fight, Gratan told him.

Will felt his stomach rebel and dropped to his knees to puke all over the floor. It was embarrassing being sick in front of everyone. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and raised his head to stare back at his classmates. None of them made any sort of comment, which was a relief. They all just stood there, staring at him.

Forcing himself to move Will walked the few steps to where the box of parts lay. Even that small movement had made him feel sick again. He was not going to be able to complete his plan. But that did not mean that someone else could not.  
"Could you take these parts to my sister and tell her I trust her to begin work on the games console", he asked Gratan.

Gratan thought about that. Will was obviously passionate about providing them with a game. Perhaps that game would be a unique and challenging one that would redeem his species. "Very well", Gratan decided.

Penny steeled herself as she activated the communication device. This conversation was not going to be an easy one. Nor was it going to be private as Holla was lingering just a few metres away.

"Hello darling", he mother greeted. We thought we see you soon". There was just a hint of anxiety in her mothers voice."Ah well apparently we are only allowed to go home until after we have completed the modules given to us in class", Penny explained.

"Oh, her mother paused, obviously surprised by this piece of news. "Well, I am hoping these modules will be easy",she then added.

Penny glanced over at Holla, then away. "Have you heard of Maxon infusion or an Aspana alterix, she asked.

Her mother's dumbfounded expression confirmed that she had no idea what those things were either. "Well this is what they want us to know". Penny took a breath, "Will has already gotten himself in trouble because he could not explain Maxon Infusion. He tried to hit the boy who was teasing him and has now been sent to time out", Penny quickly rambled out.

Penny noted that her father's face pushed in beside her mothers, his face was drawn and pale, though she could not tell if he was angry or upset. "Will is in time out", his father clarified in a flat tone. "Yes, in something called a purple room. He has accepted this as punishment for lashing out at the boy. Though I think that boy was rather rude to him", Penny said firmly.

Her father's face was slowly changing as disappointment hit him. "It is not acceptable to hit someone", he said firmly. "Will does not usually act in that matter", Maureen said quietly as she placed her hand firmly on his shoulder. "Lately his behaviour has changed. Even if he was provoked , there is no excuse. I think it's time Will and I had a talk. As soon as he has finished time out, I will sit him down and have a father and son heart to heart."

That's good John, I do think that you both need to say what's on your mind, Maureen told him.

Penny had been listening in to this conversation. She knew the dismantling of the robot had been the catalyst for Will reacting as he did. Now you are part of his plan to restore that robot, her mind told her. That was another transgression . If she was caught, then she would take the blame and try and keep Will out of things. Though that would not be easy.

"Well I have to go now", she told her parents. "I hope I will see you soon".

Penny broke off the communication and turned to Holla, "are we having another class now", she asked. Holla nodded, "Its my favourite, Jostram matrix ignition', she said excitedly.

"Oh that ", Penny remarked deadpan. Of course she had no idea what Holla meant. She hoped desperately that she could get through this class and not end up sharing Will's fate.

Doctor Smith had claimed tiredness as soon as they had been brought back to their living area. He had left John and Maureen talking to Penny and wandered off to his room. As soon as he was there he activated the console by his bed. It showed him the same map, he'd been studying in the library. This map was just what he needed to put his plan into action.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for everyone else to fall to sleep.

John paced the room, with a concerned Maureen watching him. He was worried about Will. Normally he would speak on his son's behalf . But now he was conscious that any wrong move might result in trouble for all of them. He had seen Holla standing behind Penny . She was not the only one being watched.

"I would like to speak to my son in law", John asked Pastilla

"He will be here very soon", came the welcome response. Thank goodness they were not trying to keep them apart.

John continued to pace until, he heard footsteps approaching. That must be Don. He turned to his son in law.

Maureen vaulted forward pushing in front of him. He knew why. Don looked so pale. "Are you alright", Maureen asked as she put her hand up to his forehead. "It's just lack of sleep Maureen. Judy has been kicking me out of bed a lot", Don explained. He pushed past her and moved to the kitchen area to make himself a drink. John followed. Don had hardly even acknowledged him and that was unusual. His body posture was tense and that usually meant he was anxious about something. John's worry slipped up a notch.

Don seemed focused upon making a coffee. "Do you want one", he asked as John came up beside him. 'Sure Don", John replied. He was studying his son in laws face. Don was avoiding eye contact. When he passed over a mug, John stared at the fact it was not filled with coffee.

There was a piece of paper in the bottom that read " I think there are surveillence devices". John pretended to drink . "He slipped his fingers inside the mug and took out the note. Carefully taking out his own pen, he added, "we are definitely being watched most of the time."What do you recommend?"

That was the leading question. Don swallowed, he had to consider Judy's safety ."We need help" he whispered. Using his finger he traced out a word on the top of the kitchen counter. John nodded.

So they were in agreement. But they still had a large challenge in front of them. Taking the coffee mug in his hand Don moved away from the kitchen . He sat himself in one of the comfortable chairs. "I see we are missing someone", he remarked. John knew Don always got twitchy when he could not see Doctor Smith.

"He's gone to bed", he replied . That was innocent enough. 'Yeah well I need to ask him something so I am going to wake him up. He should not be lounging around at this hour", Don jumped out of the chair and moved back down the corridor towards Doctor Smiths room.

He did not knock on the door ,simply opening it then turning on the light. Doctor Smith was fully dressed, lying on his bed.' "You don't look like you are sleeping" Don remarked. So what are you doing?

He was aware that that question, might draw the notice of anyone who was watching them. This is the test Don thought. I am going to know for certain if there are cameras after this conversation.

Smith gave him that offended gaze he had mastered so well. "Young man, I simply could not be bothered changing into nightclothes", he insisted. "What a load of rubbish Smith. What's going on", Don insisted.

The offended gaze deepened into a scowl. "Why must something be going on", he remarked sourly. Don folded his arms across his chest, "because it always is", he replied. You are a predictable Smith".

That comment was a crushing blow. Smith had hoped he could carry out his plan without interference. But as usual West was going to ruin things.

Maybe it was time to do something a little unexpected. Zachary Smith was about to tell the truth.

"Alright, I wanted to find the Founder. He is the most important person on this world and I want to offer him my services", he said. Of course now Don was either going to laugh at him or yell.

He simply tilted his head slightly. Taking a good look at him Smith realised, he was unnaturally pale, like he was sick. His eyes though still burned with a familiar fire. "That sounds fair enough, so why are you hiding in here?, Don wanted to know.

Smith was silent. Reluctance to share his whole plan flared. "Perhaps you don't want them to know what you are doing", Don continued. "I think they could be watching us, in other ways Smith so they would already know your plan."

Doctor Smith swallowed, Don could be correct. But surely the beings on this planet could not know everything. All he had done was look at a map of the city. "I am not doing anything wrong", he said loudly and boldly. He was now playing to the possible audience. "Major, you need to go back to your room and get some rest. I think you may be imagining problems".

That should put an end to that conversation. 'He's not", those words had a definite chill.

John sat beside Smith on the bed. "I think it's time to test your theory Don", John said firmly. "There is another name for this City, the city of death. I think the beings here are hiding something".

He saw Maureen nod slowly. 'Years of their history is missing, supposedly lost years ago. But what if it's not lost."If they don't tell us the truth, then we should leave, right now".

They all waited for someone to break in and either drag them off or loudly deny anything. Nothing happened. So perhaps Don's theory was not correct. Or else the beings were waiting their next move, the one where they crossed a line that would lead to punishment. John wrote something on a piece of paper. He saw Smith's eyes widen in surprise and waited as the older man wrote the words, "I did not think you would agree to that", on a piece of paper.

They were all huddled together hiding their movements from potential watchers.

"I don't think we have another option", John wrote . "The only problem is I don't how we are going to get out of this tower".

He could not walk through walks.

"Actually I do", was the totally astounding words, that Smith handed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- flight or fight

The purple rainbows continued to swirl across the ceiling of the room. Will could not longer see them, his eyes were open yet they stared sightlessly because his brain could not longer produce the energy necessary to see.

He has been pacified" ,Gratan told Myer. "It was not an easy procedure as his mind was filled with anger and hatred. These humans seem an emotionally complex race. That always makes things more difficult ,especially when we are so exhausted".

"That is why we needed everyone present", Myer confirmed. "Even then the procedure is temporary. His mind will eventually fill with angst again."

Gratan shook his head, "the thought of that makes my stomach churn. I eagerly await the moment of change. Can I hope it will be soon".

Myer felt the weight of not only Gratan's thoughts, all the others we there as well. They all welcomed the change. "Yes, It will be soon enough. That is why we have not proceeded with a total pacification of Will Robinson, we do not want to frighten our newcomers until we are ready."Myer beamed widely, "a new life is finally coming and it is all because of these people. Leave the boy now and continue with preparation duties".

Gratan bowed to Myer ,then left.

Penny yawned widely, classes were continuing into the evening. The teacher had spent the last hour talking about concepts her mind could not grasp. Around her all the other children were focused. Nobody even looked tired. They must just be used to these long days Penny told herself. Eventually her body would adapt. But her mind would not. She longed to do something frivolous. "Now it is time for the test", came the words that shocked her out of her fatigue.

"I will mark this test straight away and the highest scorer will receive, 1 hour extra leisure time. The lowest scorer will have 2 extra hours of revision per night."

Penny did not think she could cope with 2 more hours of work. But there simply seemed like no way to escape this inevitable conclusion. Rather than just submit a blank piece of paper Penny chose symbols in sequence of 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5 and so on. She was effectively writing nonsense. Filling the page Penny, stopped writing.

She noted she had been the last one to finish. As the teacher came around ,she took a deep gulping breath and handed back the paper.

She watched as the teacher fed all the papers into a cube. That cube was a glowing silver, that brightened intensely as the papers were added.

Penny frowned, she remembered Will being told that using machines to complete tasks was not permitted. Yet it looked like the cube was a computer that was going to quickly scan all the papers and come out with immediate results. So she was going to be in trouble a lot quicker than she thought.

A piece of paper shot out of the cube. "I have the results class. The person who has achieved the highest grade is", the teacher paused for effect. All around her the children held their breath. Penny held hers because she was sure she was going to be embarrassed.

"Penny Robinson". "You have achieved an A triple plus rating, the highest in 363 days. Congratulations, it is deemed that you are deserving of 3 hours extra leisure time per week."

Total shock hit Penny hard. How had that happened. Any computer, would have looked at her randomly selected symbols and being unable interpret her sentences.

Holla was giving her a glare that would be capable of burning her to a cinder. As soon as the class had been excused the girl approached her, "so you are actually an expert Penny Robinson . That is hardly fair, now I will have to excell at another subject". Penny did not know what to say to that. She still hadn't figured out why she had done so well.

Leaving Holla, Penny entered the room where she would spend the night. Because of her high grade she would be allowed to go home in the morning. It would be good to talk about her experiences with her parents and see if they could understand how she had suddenly mastered incomprehensible parts of alien education.

Turning on her light Penny stared at the box in the middle of the room. "She knew it was the same one Will had guarded so carefully. "Query, what is this box doing here", she asked the information console. "It was sent by Will Robinson, who has deemed you worthy of continuing his project", came the explanation.

"Why can't Will do that himself", Penny asked. "He is resting", came the reply. That seemed rather strange to Penny who knew how passionate Will was about repairing the robot.

Penny noted her hands felt sweaty. That sweat also beaded upon her forehead as she worried about Will. "Can I see my brother", she insisted. A picture of Will, curled up on a bed was shown. He looked peaceful and content. Penny watched him.

"Thank you", she said calmly after a few minutes. "You are welcome Penny Robinson, rest well", the voice replied.

Penny was not planning on resting. She was instead going to sneak out of her room and find her brother. That image of him had either just been a picture or a fake dummy as it had not even breathed once in the few minutes Penny had watched.

Lying down on her bed, Penny forced herself away from panic. She had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong with this place. Whatever they had done to Will could quite easily also happen to her. She wanted to scream loudly and run as fast as she could to find her parents. However if she took one step outside the door she knew she would find Holla waiting for her.

Surely the other girl would rest at some stage. All she had to do was wait. "Here is the pass code that will allow you to leave the school to visit your parents tomorrow", Holla explained through the comm. She sounded very much awake. "Enjoy your time Penny and come back ready to challenge me in Talieezion Galberanth. I am sure you won't be an expert on that".

Holla cut off before she could make a reply. The girl had not sounded happy and now obviously saw her as a rival.

Penny put that thought aside. Surely at some stage Holla would realise that what had happened today was just a fluke.

Maybe by then you will have actually figured out what they are talking about Penny told herself. She intended to stay awake until after midnight, when the code she had been given should activate the doors and let her out.

She shut her eyes on the fact that their were 4 walls and no doors around her and pretended to sleep.

xxxxxx

"Alright tell us how to get out of here", Don challenged Doctor Smith. They huddled together in the bathroom, with the shower turned up to its fullest. Steam swirled around them. They were still assuming that someone was listening and perhaps watching them. Those people would hopefully think they were undertaking some bizarre human ritual inside the bathroom.

Smith ignored the 'attitude' that seemed part of Don's question and activated the map. "I thought I'd use this to look for the Founder", he said. "However I realised that person is probably in this building and it does not show what is on the other floors".

Don wrinkled his forehead at that comment. A rather obvious question was on his mind. John was also thinking the same thing because he asked that question first, "so why take the map then Smith?"

Now Doctor Smith coloured, just like he did when he got caught doing something he should not be doing.

"Just tell us Doctor", Maureen prodded. She did not want to get side tracked by Don and John beginning an argument with Smith. "Alright I was going to use the map to go back to the Jupiter ", Smith told them.

He was now almost scarlet in colour. John and Don exchanged looks and then surprisingly they both laughed. "I think Smith has the same thing on his mind as we do", Don said. "You were going to make your search a little easier by asking the robot to help you". Most likely you'd steal the parts needed to repair him from some convenient terminal".

Smith had been hanging his head, to begin his litany of "oh the pain", when he was denied his plan. So it was a huge shocking surprise that Donald, don't break the rules' West, was actually condoning something against the law of this culture.

His mouth hung open and he gaped at the Major.

"I just don't like this place", Don stated. "I think the robot just might help me feel a whole lot safer".

"Agreed", said John and Maureen in unison. That was another shock, Maureen Robinson, had always been one to talk them out of rash actions. She looked rather pale Smith noted and spent most of her time staring at Don.

He does look sick Smith mused and I hope it is not contagious. This is why she is going along with the plan, she wants the robot to assess his condition.

Drawing his mind back to the map, Smith stated, "the map shows what almost looks like a maze of tunnels that run under the city and into the rock of the mountains beyond." John leaned over and tapped the map with his finger, "these look like natural caves running under that mass". If we move through them, then we should be just metres away from the Jupiter's landing site".

"Metres of very cold, deep snow", Maureen pointed out. "Yes, but it is survivable Maureen", John told her.

Don bit his lip. which was a sign of worry. John knew he needed to take Don's concerns seriously. "What's on your mind", he asked. "Just the fact that, we could have come that way into the City."

"And missed seeing their rather flashy automated vehicle", "Don they obviously wanted to show off and take us the scenic route. We would not be able to be awe struck by the splendour of the city while underground", Maureen told him with just a dose of cynicism.

"Yes, I know they are rather in your face flashy people. Yet it still bothers me that there are tunnels under the City. There could be anything down there". Don warned.

"Or nothing", John countered. "That could have been the way they originally accessed the city before they built the flashy hoverthingy ". It's worth the risk Don", John said.

Don nodded, "oh I agree, just thought I had to mention the possibility that those tunnels could be hiding something they don't want us to see. But let's put that aside and decide how you are going to get to the tunnels".

Smith stared hard at the map. "The beginning of the tunnel intersects with the small room at the bottom of the tower. That room is right next to the school. So all we have to do is find a reason to be in that room".

"The map does not say what is in that room", John pointed out. 'Yeah, well that is just a minor problem", Doctor Smith said firmly.

"It's a rather significant problem", Maureen countered. "So far they have followed us everywhere. We all know that if we opened the door that they would be lingering outside somewhere."She shivered as she said that. If she thought about it, she could almost feel them staring at her. That type of scrutiny felt unnatural and perhaps had a sinister purpose. She certainly could not deny that she felt increasingly uncomfortable on this world. Her instincts told her something was wrong. As yet there was not much evidence to support the fact they were in actual danger. But she'd rather not be caught off guard. That was why she had agreed with this plan.

"I think I can get you inside that room", Don stated calmly. John turned to him, "that's the second time you have not said we", he remarked. "That's right, I am not coming. Judy is not able to come with us and I really need to be by her side. Anyway perhaps the plan will succeed if the watchers are in turn being watched."I am guessing this plan is just to activate the robot and find out more about this place than let's all get out of here". Since I am staying I can also watch over the children, that would not seem unusual to our hosts".

John could discern an increase in Don's breathing as he spoke about Judy. It meant that he was worried for her yet he was not prepared to be the one to tell them to leave this planet. His fear of her giving birth in space was the greater stress at the moment. John had intended on finding a way to take Penny and Will with them. But maybe Don was right about that as well. If they all disappeared then Don and Judy could find themselves facing intense questioning.

However if the children stayed behind it would be obvious that they would return.

"Alright , we will go with your plan. So tell us how we get into that room", John asked.

Don gave him a lop sided grin. "We walk through the wall of course", he said.

John stared at him. 'You know how they do that", he spluttered. Don nodded. "Alright so we will need time to get everything we need for this journey. We should not take anything for granted, so we should take water , some food, a torch, and warm clothing. You will also have to obtain the parts needed for the robot. Let's do this in the early hours of the morning, the day after tomorrow. Our hosts should all be asleep and hopefully we will be back before they even notice we are gone". Maureen did not add, unless they have already read our minds and know what we are doing. If that was the case then, they had no chance of success.

They agreed on this plan.

Don exited the room rapidly before Maureen or John could take him aside. Surely their hosts would have separated him from Judy if he was physically sick. Maureen would only relax when the robot confirmed nothing was wrong..

For now all she could do was wait. She took John's hand and led him back to their room. It was time to get some rest.

xxxxxx

At exactly 1201 am Penny Robinson activated the door release code. She felt instant relief when the wall faded away. Hurrying out of her room, she made her way down the dark corridors of the dormitory.

Around her everything was quiet. Hopefully that meant everyone was asleep. It was fairly easy to navigate the school, as it was basically just a giant rectangle. A map upon the wall displayed the location of everything including the purple room. She guessed that making the location know was supposed to be a deterent to bad behaviour. It seemed to be effective as she had not witnessed any rule breaking behaviour. Perhaps there are worse punishments than the purple room.

That thought make her flesh crawl. Silently padding down the corridors Penny took ten minutes to reach the purple room.

There on the floor lay her brother. He was so still, that for one horrible minute Penny actually thought he was dead. She rushed forward, into the room and hurriedly scooped him into her arms.

Relief hit her as she felt the warmth of his body. Resting her hand upon his body brought further reilef as she felt his chest rise. "Will", she said his name alot louder than was necessary.

He stirred, opening his eyes to stare at her. "Who are you", those dreadful words, pushed away the relief and left pain. "Will, it's me Penny", she said gently.

"Penny, Penny who, I don't know you", Will rambled. He twisted his head to look around him, 'where was he, what had happened. His mind was totally blank.

He pulled himself roughly out of the strange girls grasp. "Where am I ", he demanded.

"It's alright Will, Penny told him. Her voice sounded strange, high pitched and on the verge of panic. This was far worse than she had imagined. Somehow, the purple room has erased Will's memory.

Don't freak him out and make him run, because you may never find him again, Penny told herself. Stay calm and talk to him. Make him remember.

"Your name is Will Robinson and you are my brother", she said firmly. "Will Robinson", Will repeated, he wanted to feel connected to the name. But there was still a giant space filled with nothing in his mind. "Tell me more ", he asked.

"We came to this world with our parents, sister Judy and her husband Don, as well as Doctor Smith". Our craft is called the Jupiter 2. It has been our home since we left the planet Earth. Please tell me you remember some of this", Penny pleaded.

Will searched his mind for one shred of remembrance. All he felt was the emptiness. He shook his head, and as he did so tears fell from his eyes to splash upon his hands. He stared at them, then put them up to his mouth to taste. A salty sensation hit his senses. So this is what that moisture tasted like.

He should be screaming, and demanding to know what had happened to him. Instead though he was just numb. His eyes leaked tears but he could feel no definite emotion.

Penny reached out to take Will's hand. It was unnaturally cold, like he had been out in the snow without gloves. When she studied his hand closely she could see, all the veins standing out all over the surface. It was what happened when you were warm and not cold.

Rubbing the hand gently Penny watched some of those veins disappear. So far Will was not freaking out, and although that was helpful, it was also scary. "We need to get you back to mother and father", she said gently. She moved forward slowly.

Will stayed stubbornly still, just staring at her. "Please, come on Will, I do not want to stay at this school any longer". Trust me".

She moved again and thankfully this time Will followed after her. Continuing down the corridor brought them to a wall. Now what, Penny thought. She had a pass code , but how did it work on a wall with no obvious card slot.

There were symbols on that card so perhaps she needed to say what they meant out loud. Since she had just got the highest score, she should know this. But of course, she did not.

"Oh drat", she waved the card about like a fan while she thought. Looking back at Will she saw he was just waiting expectantly. "Why did it do that", he asked her.

"Do...", Penny was about to say 'what", when she turned to find there was a gap in the wall. The waving of the card must have had an effect.

"Right, now all we have to do is hope there is a vehicle to take us up to our living quarters", Penny told Will.

It was dark outside that wall and hard to see. Penny did not hesitate taking Will's hand and pulling him through the space.

She expected to find herself outside the tower. Instead she walked forward into another space. Here there were small lights on the walls, that gave enough illumination to show her where she was. "How is that possible", Penny remarked. She was in their living area, which supposedly was several floors above the school. 'That does not make sense", she muttered.

She could not worry about that now. Pulling Will along she hurried to her parents room.

Barging in, she hurried to awaken them.

Maureen and John, felt like there was an earthquake, as they were shaking violently. Forcing themselves awake, they stared up at the cause of the movement. "Penny, what's wrong", Maureen demanded.

It was those simple words that caused Penny to finally let go of her emotions. She stared to cry in great gulping breaths.

Maureen scooped her into her arms. She looked over at where Will stood just staring at her oddly. He was not crying. "What's wrong Will", she insisted.

"I am guessing you must be my mother", Will said.

Maureen gaped, now she knew exactly what was wrong.

John pushed himself in front of his wife to stare into his son's eyes, "Will do you know me", he asked.

Will stared at the man for a long while. There was something there, some slight flicker of remembrance, he had seen this man before. "I know you from somewhere", he mumbled.

John could feel his own tears threatening to fall, as that response cut deeply into him. He had to choke out the reply of "you do know me, I am your father". He reached out and drew Will to him. His body felt stiff and unrelenting. That hurt even more.

"I want to know what they did to him", Maureen demanded. She scrubbed her own eyes, rubbing away the tears. Her anger was rising. "Let's get Myer here now and demand and explanation".

Penny nodded her agreement.

John was still holding Will, "oh I want to get him here and yell at him. They did this to Will because, he broke the rules. We are about to do the same, in a way that may be even more offensive to them." What does that say about us", John asked.

Penny stared, her father was about to break the rules, that was unusual. "What were you planning to do", she asked quietly.

"Restore the robot", her mother replied.

Penny broke out into a smile, this was the first time she had felt like celebrating since coming to this world. "Yippee, that's perfect, I think that would help Will as well", Penny took a breath, she was now very excited, "in fact I have the parts that are needed". She thought she better explain, the reason why before she was asked. "Will and I did have a similar plan. We wanted the robot to explain our school work. "

Thankfully neither her mother or father made any comment about that.

John, had started to pace the room. "If you have the parts, then let's put forward our plan and go tonight. "We can wake Smith, and then contact Don and ask him how to walk through walls". "Penny , you will have to stay here with Will. I don't think we can risk taking him with us in this state. He could just run off."

Maureen put her hand on her husbands arm. "After what happened to Will, can we actually risk leaving the children behind. If the aliens see us sneaking off as an infraction, they may punish them instead of us". It was a very real possibility.

John swallowed, he could feel that burning anger deep inside. He wanted to keep his children safe, but no longer knew what was safer, staying here, or going into those tunnels.

"Alright we take them. But if you are thinking of punishments, what about Judy and Don. " A horrible thought entered John's head then. 'Perhaps they have already done something to Don". He would not necessarily tell us" . John took a breath, "I would actually leave this planet because of what has happened to Will, but I know Don and Judy would not go with us. Their children need the facilities this planet provides. "

"So restoring the robot is the only plan we have." Let's try to get to the ship quickly", John concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- time to run

John eased the pack on his back into a more comfortable position. He cast a quick glance at his watch, they could not delay any longer. The only person missing from their group was Smith . John knew why, he had suddenly discovered an easier way to carry out his own plan. Don had told them that getting through the wall was a simple as thinking about where they wanted to be. Penny backed that theory, as she had travelled floors in one simple moment, just by wanting to be home.

So Smith could simply think about the Founder and find himself with whoever that was. "Right let's get going", John said to his family. Maureen kept a firm grip on Will's wrist. His son's eyes still looked through him, and it was the most unnerving thing he had ever experienced. He hoped that taking Will with them was the right decision.

They were about to all start thinking about the small room where the tunnel entrance could be found, when Doctor Smith puffed to their side. Half of his face was swollen and bleeding. "Walking through the wall, did not end so well for me", he said with difficulty.

John had to hope that was just because access to the Founder was restricted. If the same thing was true of the tunnels then they'd all end up like Smith. There was no point worrying about it, they had to forge forward. "Alright let's all join hands and think about the entrance to the tunnel", John instructed.

He noted that all of them closed their eyes. It was because their minds were telling them there was a very solid wall in front of them. It's not there, it's not there, he told himself firmly.

John found his own eyes sliding shut, to reinforce his mental image. He could feel Maureen's hand clasped tightly around his own on one side and Penny's on the other.

Breathing in and out slowly John walked forward, One step, two steps, then he stopped. If he was going to collide with the wall it would be now. "It's not there", he said out loud as he took the third step. There was no collision. He kept going two more steps just to be sure, then opened his eyes.

The room he was now inside was small, with the walls mere inches away. Maureen's torch light was illuminating the small opening at the bottom of the far wall. It was covered with a couple of inches of tangled webbing. "Do they have massive spiders on this planet", Doctor Smith asked nervously. That webbing did not look man made.

"If they do, they'll love the damp dark tunnel we are about to enter", Penny remarked. She was not particularly afraid of spiders. "Great", Smith muttered. He was liking this plan less all the time.

John broke the webbing, and shone his torch into the darkness beyond. He could just make out a dim corridor. There were no giant spiders scuttling around that he could see.

"I'll go first", he said boldly. He had to lie flat upon the floor to be able to get his body inside the opening. The ground beneath him was hard, and uneven with several portions poking him hard through his clothing. It took a least 2 minutes of wiggling to get to a larger space. His body felt jarred and bruised as he finally stood up. One by one the others joined him. Each standing and slowly assessing their location.

The tunnels were just high enough for them to stand. Ahead of them there were three different directions , one left, one right and one straight ahead. Smith illuminated the hand held device, that stored the map. "We take the right hand tunnel, proceed 500 metres, then turn right again". John almost laughed at the fact he sounded like the navigation device on his car.

Maureen was examining the walls, "this looks like a man made substance", she remarked. It was similar to concrete on Earth. The tunnel was covered with grime and dust, obviously unused for a long period of time. Keeping closely together they moved forward. John shone the high powered torch around the area, checking each corner or small hole. All around them was quiet and still. The air was fresh and clean though, so maybe there were air filters of some type down here. That was strange considering the tunnels looked like they'd been abandoned long ago.

It was difficult to know how long they had been moving forward, as every part of the tunnel looked the same. "Check that map again", John asked. Smith did so. "Just another 100 metres to go", he announced.

They came upon the next series of tunnels just a few minutes later. The right hand tunnel was this time the smallest of the three. "Great, I hope they don't keep getting smaller until we have to crawl", Smith moaned.

He checked on the map, the next turning was in another 200 metres. This time there were 5 connecting tunnels. They were to take one that was 2nd on the right.

Will found himself studying the woman who held his hand as they walked. There was something very familiar about her. A sudden memory came to him, of another dark place. His brain conjured a name for that place, a cave. He remembered lying in the dirt, in the darkness with both his knees bleeding. Something had touched his arm and he'd screamed loudly. In seconds he'd heard running feet. Then he was suddenly warm as he was scooped into the arms of Maureen Robinson."Oh Will, darling, are you alright", she held him close.

As his mind threw off the memory. Will looked up at the woman, "I have been in a place like this", he told her. When I fell you picked me up and kissed me", he touched his finger to his lips. The memory of the kiss was there, just like it had happened recently.

Maureen smiled and bent down to enfold him in her arms again. "Did it feel like this Will", she asked gently. Will did not pull away. That warmth was seeping into every part of him. "I think this feels better", he said softly. He felt a small tear roll out of his eyes .It felt so natural to be held by this woman.

"Oh my", that comment by Smith drew them away from each other. Maureen saw immediately what the doctor was staring at. What were supposedly tunnels on the maps were actually small rooms. Each one was filled with dust covered items.

Penny took a step forward into one and began to brush off the dust. She stared at a painting, made with bold strokes of purple and green. Around her were other items that were familiar, cups, plates and a jug. "Are these small rooms a type sort of storage for unused items ", she wondered.

John was removing more dust, "there are a lot of things here. Some are actually quite personal, "he held up a small locket with the remains of a tiny picture inside. "Why would you just abandon things like this".

It was definitely feeling a little creepy. "Maybe they are tombs", Smith suggested, "where they bury the dead, along with all their favourite things".

That theory was possible, yet there were no coffin or other obvious receptacle for the bodies. Perhaps though some of the dust could be remains. John took his hand out of the dust and backed away slowly. "We should keep moving", Maureen said gently. It felt wrong to continue to dwell in this place.

They found small exit points at the back of each room. Moving through one, they found themselves in another spacious tunnel. John gasped loudly as his torch illuminated dozens more small rooms. Each one was filled with things. In one case the amount of items reached to the roof. Surely there were too many things present for a burial site. So it was probable this was storage.

He was silent as he moved forward into the nearest room. This one was set out exactly like an office, with an old dust covered desk and some awkward looking chairs. Resting on top of the desk was a dust covered tablet, similar to the type he used to record his journal . John wondered if he could find some information on that device . They were powered with batteries that lasted for years. He picked it up, wiping the dust off with his fingers. As he touched the tablet it glowed softly.

There was not a lot of power left in the device. Pushing down the button at the front John found words appearing. Surprisingly he understood them. It was Halladon, a language from a race they had met about 6 months ago on a desert world. He had not seen any of them on this world and he wondered why. "Day 30, they have not detected our presence here yet. Hopefully we are safe, if we stay out...he could not make out the next words as the light was flickering off

""Stay out ", he thought those were ominous words. "I think it was possible people were living down here", he said to Maureen. "They seemed to be afraid of something".

"What, is the important question" , Maureen mused. "There does not seem to be any life down here".

While John had been reading Doctor Smith had wandered to the far side of the room. He could see something shining in the light of his small torch. Digging out the item from behind a dust covered board, Smith held up a gold necklace, adorned with still sparkling jewels.

Penny, who had been watching him, gasped, "that looks like gold and diamonds". If they were then Smith was holding a fortune in his hands. She could see he was tempted by the look on his face. "who are you going to sell it to",she asked him quietly. Smith could feel his hands shaking as the desire to take the necklace warred with his conscience . He finally lowered the necklace back down as Penny continued to glare at him. As it felt back into the dust, several large black shapes leapt out, straight at both of them. Those things hissed loudly and spat a substance at them.

Without thinking Penny and Doctor Smith ran backward, through the gap in the wall. They continued onward a few hundred metres before they stopped. Doctor Smith looked behind him, they were not being followed. He let out a rather large breath. "Come" ,Penny said , "we need to get back to the others". She felt rather foolish. If those creatures had been hostile, they would have followed them. Most likely they were just scared.

John , Maureen and Will had taken about a minute to react to the rapid departure of Penny and Doctor The black creatures were still now, sitting calmly on top of the pile of dust. They had large matts of fur on their bodies, that dripped dust. Small pointed teeth were visible on the round squat heads. "They look like cats", John told Maureen. "Yeah, well we can't stay to see if they are friendly", Maureen insisted.

She had already grabbed Wills hand and as John came to join her she rushed down the tunnel directly in front of them. John torch illuminated the dark, empty space. That was bad, Penny and Doctor Smith had forgotten the first rule of being lost, stop moving. The task of finding the others would have been a huge one if not for one important fact, Smith had the map.

"We will have to let him find the way back to us", Maureen told John. "It should be simple enough", she stated calmly. Her peace, vanished when she looked at the expression on John's face. "Smith dropped the map Maureen", John stated as he bent to retrieve it from the tunnel floor. "They could end up anywhere". Stay out ...those words flittered through his mind. Smith and Penny could find themselves in a place they were not supposed to go.

Penny, Penny where are you", Maureen's yell was the response to that. The sound echoed off the walls seeming to come from many different directions.

"I am here", Penny responded. She could hear her mothers voice swirling around her. It came from every direction at once. In front of them were three openings and there were another two behind. Had they made any turns as they had run. She honestly could not remember.

"Let's just go back that way and hope we meet up with the others", Smith suggested. Penny agreed, turning around was the only way to go. Taking Smith's hand in her own they moved forward. "We are coming", Penny called out.

As her daughters voice echoed around her Maureen waited anxiously. She would not make the mistake of moving , no matter how close that voice sounded.

7 painful minutes later she was still waiting. Penny and Smith did not sound any closer.

"This is impossible, that sound is echoing too much", Smith had already walked down three tunnels only to find more tunnels in front of them. This place was a maze. Penny stopped and flopped herself down. "You have been studying the map Smith, so you should know the location of the Jupiter. If we can get there, then we will meet up with the others. It is the only thing we can do".

Smith swallowed, yes, he been looking at the map, but could he even remember how many turns they had to take. Stop panicking and think, he told himself firmly. "I think I remember that we had to keep turning right", he told Penny. "The trouble is , I have no idea where we are now". This tunnel looked exactly the same as all the others.

Penny bit her lip. There was no point yelling at him . They would just have to do their best. "Alight we take every right turn from now. "Let's hope we end up somewhere".

She yelled to her mother that they would try and make it to the Jupiter. Maureen only partially relaxed, without the map that might be difficult. Even though they had the map, there was no indication of where the others were located, so they could not help them.

John was studying the map, there were actually not that many tunnels that led somewhere. Most seemed to be dead ends. So hopefully, Penny and Smith could map the tunnel, and find the way forward. At worst they would find themselves back at the beginning. "Stay out...he rubbed his hand over his face, what if the last words were, "of the city". There had to be a reason, some people had tried to find safety down here.

If those words were the right ones then Don and Judy could be in alot of danger. Going back though would only put themselves in the same predicament. "We need to go faster Maureen", John stated.

xxxxxx

Judy was hungry. She had the most exotic cravings sometimes and struggled to contain the urge to scream at Don until he went off to look for the thing she wanted. Right now, she did not want something exotic, only ordinary peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

At least she would not have to waken Don as he was already up, out in the main living area. Sliding herself out of bed Judy padded out to join him. "I am guessing they have never heard of peanut butter", she moaned to her husband. Don turned to her. "No, I think not", he replied.

Their conversation sounded so normal. Both of them were avoiding talking about any of the others.

"What else have they got", Judy asked. Don was looking in the food storage and grimacing, he did not even know what some of this stuff was. Luckily he had taken some vacuum sealed food packs from the Jupiter. "We have some rations that are supposed to taste like jam", he said. He knew they were probably tasteless mush.

Judy sighed loudly. 'I guess that will have to do", she decided. Don was just reaching for a vac pac when Myer walked through the wall. "Why are you both eating that rubbish. We have nutritional food right there", he said. Don did not ask him why he was not sleeping, as that could start off a conversation that might lead to a confrontation. He did not deny he felt the desire to simply punch Myer in the face and yell at him to go away.

"We like our food", Don said simply. "Well ours will give you better nutrition". I will make you some Major". Myer stepped into the kitchen area and started to pull items out of the storage.

Don did not argue. Keeping Myer busy was important.

Within a few minutes a rather strange looking meal was ready. "Here we are you two, a nice nighttime snack to help you to sleep", Myer offered. Don stared at the bright hues of the food, purples that were almost fluro and reds so bright he almost had to look away, all of it looked artificial. That was not the main thing that put him off though, that was the fact that none of the items actually looked like food. All were completely flat like paper. "Umm no thanks", he said.

Judy nodded her agreement, her stomach was already protesting. Myer gritted his teeth, "you will eat it now", he insisted. He stared from Judy to Don with a gaze that was intense. Don really wanted to tell him to 'stuff off", or perhaps something even less polite. But somehow he could not. Already Judy was taking bites of the food. Her eyes were rather glazed. "What the hell are you doing to us", Don demanded. Myer smiled, but not in a pleasant way. "You should not try to deny my will Major. Doing what I want is so much easier".

Don was fighting his own mind, 'eat, eat, eat, drummed through his head. "Damn you, I have had enough of this crap", Don stormed. His hand slipped down onto the kitchen bench where a knife lay.

He had made a decision. It was time Judy and he followed the others and demanded that they did in fact leave this City. Perhaps they could find one of the other cities on this planet and hope the people there were less creepy.

xxxxxxxx

"You've done it", Penny rushed forward to embrace Doctor Smith. She could feel fresh air billowing from the tunnel directly in front of them. "Thank you my dear . I had no doubts about my abilities", Smith lied glibly. Of course he had . The had come to several dead ends, but had always managed to find another way. 'Let's put our coats on, we don't want to freeze in the snow", he said instead as he hurried down the tunnel.

He stepped out into the light and stopped still. There was no snow around him. He belatedly remembered that the way to the Jupiter had not been the only path he had studied. Originally he had thought that the Founder would have a grand mansion somewhere on the outskirts of the City, where all the dwellings were located.

That was where they were now. Only there was one glaring problem. He could see the tower, several miles in the distance, but there was nothing else. No houses and no business area. All that was in front of them was empty flat land. "That's impossible, the houses were shown on the map. Plus, we've seen the City and know it was there. Nothing about this is making sense", Smith told Penny.

"Not making sense", Penny repeated the words. "My school work did not make sense to me either. Nor did the answer that gave me the best score in class."This is a world that does not make sense Smith. "But why."

Penny had asked the most significant question yet. At the moment even his highly intelligent brain could not think of an answer.

xxxxx

"The map just went off", John told Maureen. They had moved down one man made tunnel and into one that was definitely naturally occurring. "The rock must have disrupted the signal somehow", Maureen assumed.

John took a close look at the rock, it was hard and shone with a luminous light. "They must have worked hard to make all this. It's a shame they then abandoned all that work", he said.

Maureen did not answer, she was too busy looking in the small alcove. "This must have been one of the first of these spaces for personal items", she remarked as she brushed some of the dust off a large book. Opening that book, she found it filled with photos. They had been well preserved, looking almost as bright as the day they were printed. 'This looks like a photo album, and it seems to date all the way back to the time this planet was discovered".

She was looking at the lost history of the world. Perhaps thats why it was not in a computer archive, because it had been forgotten down in these tunnels. Maureen turned the old worn pages.

Her hand was beginning to shake violently and intensifying. John stared at the look on his wife's face. She had just found out something that had really shocked her. "What is it ", he asked gently.

Maureen pulled him closer and pointed down at the picture. John evaluated that picture slowly, taking in each part of it and dismissing the arguments his mind were making. "That can't be Myer", Maureen stated, as she examined the photo. 'He looks exactly the same as he is now. One hundred and fifty years have passed John."

"It is him Maureen, no relative would look that much alike. Even the clothing is the same. Myer's race must be extremely long lived. Perhaps that's the fact they don't want to share with us", John told her.

xxxxxx

"Oh my ", Don was backing slowly away from the man in front of him. He pulled Judy with him. Her eyes were round ,shocked, filled with a quiet horror.

Myer should be reacting to the fact there was a knife sticking into his hand. There should be blood all over the counter and him.

The man simply stood staring at them both not reacting, or bleeding. "Run, Judy ", Don grabbed her hand and tried to pull her forward.

Judy was as still as a stone, just staring at Myer . "Please", Don pulled her hand again. "Do stop fighting Major", Myer requested as he pulled the knife from his hand and waved it at Don.

"This knife won't hurt me, but it will hurt you, or her", Myer waved it at Judy. "Now Major, go back to bed".

Judy was already walking, like she was in a deep sleep. "No, no, no, no, no, yes", Don found his resistance fading away.

Myer stepped forward to fun his cold hand down Don's face, "that's it Major, it's not so hard is it".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10- City of death

Maureen gently lifted the pages of the old photo album. "Myer is not the only one who has lived a long life, all the others of his species are in here as well", she told her husband. The photos showed weary space travellers, who began to build their new life upon this world. Although they did look tired, nobody looked miserable or afraid. As she carefully turned the page, she could find no indication of any type of danger. "I still don't know if they lied or not, perhaps there was some type of natural disaster ".

"Maybe it was not a natural disaster Maureen." John was looking over her shoulder, and noting the fact that the photographs had a clear date stamp. "Turn over until you find day 30", he requested. He was thinking about the words on the tablet. Maureen did so, there were more photos, and still no indication of any type of problem. She flicked to the back of the album, and found the pages were blank. Now she worked backwards until she found the photos again. "The last photo was taken 6 months after arrival John. Everything after that is blank." "They have not found us yet", John repeated the chilling words from the tablet. "Who or what was that warning about."

"Well since Myer and the others are still here, maybe the 'they' is referring to another species." We have not seen any type of animal life upon this world, but that does not mean that it did not exist once. Perhaps they hunted a predator to extinction". Something could have kept out of sight". Whatever happened must have affected these beings profoundly. They now treat any infraction harshly and spend all their time watching others. Thinking about Myer's species being scared for one hundred and fifty years, makes me feel afraid John. I have a feeling that whatever they are afraid of is still here, on this world. Since they are not telling us more, we have to rely on other methods to gain information".

John agreed with that. Maureen put down the album and hurried to take Will's hand in her own again. Her son had been silent this whole time, just watching her. "Come on Will, we are taking you back to the ship". "The Jupiter 2", Will said the name. Had she mentioned that before or was Will's memory returning. She did not want the ship to be the thing that brought her son's memory back. Maureen really needed him to remember her and her love

"Yes, come Will", she said gently as she stroked his hand. John settled his hand into her free one as they moved out of the small alcove and back into the central cave.

The natural caves were alot cooler than the man made tunnels, and that coolness increased until they all bundled themselves into their winter clothing. "Not long to go now, John stated. He could see light ahead.

Maureen, John and Will, emerged from the caves into the whiteness of the snow covered mountains. Will bent down and scooped snow into his gloves. "I have seen this stuff before", he said .

"Yes, Maureen replied. The hard part was now in front of them, slogging the 2 miles to the ship. It was not far to walk on a flat surface, but in snow it would feel like at least twice that distance.

"Let's just be careful, we don't want to have a fall", she told Will and John.

xxxxxxxxx

In the grand home Judy lay on her bed listening to music swirl around her. She felt totally at ease. Nothing could shatter her feeling of total contentment . 'Mother', The voice was high pitched and insistent. Oh go away, Judy thought , can't I have just one moment of peace. She loved her twins intensely but they were always on the go, and sometimes she just needed a break. "Mother", the voice called again. Judy just turned over, she was not going to answer that call.

"Please mother, you need to come", that time there was a hint of panic in the tone. Judy put her hands up over her ears, she'd let Don deal with the drama. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. "Mother," a scream accompanied that call. It was a scream that every mother dreaded, pure terror, not put on or forced in any way.

Judy pulled her hands from her ears, and sat upright. Her head thumped as she tried to shake off the urge to lie back down. "Hurry, please", the panic was clear.

Judy rocketed to her feet and studied the two doorways in her bedroom. Hadn't there only been one before. No that must be wrong, one went to the bathroom and the other out to the corridor. It was strange that she did not know which door led to the way out. Just pick one, if you make a mistake that's okay, she thought. One door was brighter, more distinct, that was the one she should choose.

She had taken one step toward the door on the right when, "no, not that way". Please mother, hurry father is in danger". Judy froze as shock hit her. Don was in danger. But how could that be. Nothing could harm them in their peaceful home.

"Move, now", that command shook the frozen fear from her limbs. She sped through the left hand door.

Judy found her eyes flicking open. She was panting hard, just like she'd been running instead of sleeping. What an odd dream that was. She turned her head, Don was there asleep beside her.

Thank goodness, she thought. "Don", she whispered softly. He did not stir. "Don", Judy increased her tone confident that would wake him. He would bolt upright certain she was in labour.

But Don did not stir. Judy could see his chest rising and falling. He must be in a very deep sleep. That was unusual, but perhaps he was just exhausted. She should not disturb him, yet some instinct told her that she needed him to awaken.

"Don", this time it was most definitely a yell that carried through the walls and down the corridor of the birthing unit.

That he did not react, was very disturbing. What was wrong. Judy frantically looked around their room, all seemed as usual. She took a breath intending to call for her parents. Her words sucked back into her mouth as memory returned. Her parents , Penny , Will and Doctor Smith had gone into the tunnels.

They had left hours ago . The recollection of that memory brought another more disturbing one back. Don had stabbed Myer through the hand. She remembered staring at the alien being's hand, and seeing the knife firmly implanted. Since she did not like the sight of blood she should have turned away. But she had been transfixed by the fact there was no blood. Myer had just calmly pulled the knife from his own hand all the while smiling like nothing was wrong. After that, she had felt her senses shut down and her memories fade away. She did not remember anything that had taken place after Myer pulled the knife from his hand.

Neither of them had been physically hurt, at least that was one positive thing. But why was Don not waking up. Usually yelling was sufficient.

Judy rolled over until she was next to Don. She wrapped her hands around him, "please wake up", she begged.

Surprisingly she was rewarded by Don's eyes opening. Her yell had not worked but her touch had.

"Judy", Don found his voice to be croaky. "Yes, darling", Judy found her eyes tearing as she held him.

Don was going to ask her what was wrong, until shocking memories came rushing back . "Where is he", Don asked as he frantically searched the room for Myer.

"Not here", Judy responded. Don took a few seconds to look around their room, no doorway was visible. He guessed that thinking about a location would not get them out. Just to be certain, he tried thinking about the lounge area. Getting out of bed, Don walked forward with his eyes closed. He collided rather painfully with the wall. "He's shut us in here", Don told Judy.

"At least that is better than hurting us", Judy said. Myer had threatened both of them with the knife but had not followed through. Still that did not mean they were safe. Don remembered his willpower being drained away. "He did not physically hurt us Judy, but he was controlling both of us. That is not a friendly act", Don told her shakily.

"No", Judy said, softly. Why was it they always managed to find trouble. She felt like screaming about the injustice of finding an advanced world only to discover there was something wrong with the beings on that world.

At least she was not alone.

Judy rubbed her back and sat up.

Don knew they were facing something, outside their experience, they had not met a race that used mind control before. He did not want to terrify Judy, but also had to prepare her for the probability the danger was not over. "I fought so hard mentally Judy, but still lost. How do we stop it happening again. We are awake now, but Myer could come in here any minute".

Judy picked up his hand and held it tightly in her own. Terror would stop her mind in its tracks. That would do neither of them any good. "Think", she commanded herself, at least we can still do that. Whatever Myer did to us has not lasted. Maybe there is a reason why.

"Don I have had a couple of dreams, each set in the same place. You remember that grand mansion we saw on holiday in Georgia that time, well it looked like that." Each dream had an element of danger, I think I told you about the first time, when my children had no faces. This time it was my children who warned me that you were in danger. At first I would not listen, it felt like I could not be bothered. The children just became more insistent until I finally woke up. What they said was true you were in danger. I yelled several times to try to wake you, but could not. It was only when I touched you ,that you woke up".

"That is not my usual type of dream Don. It seems significant", Judy told him.

Don gripped her hand tighter. "I also had a nightmare Judy, filled with danger, to both you and our twins. The description of the house in your dream sounds a lot like the one in mine."That is unusual. Perhaps they are more than just dreams. "But how does that help us, we are locked in this room Judy. I have this horrible feeling Myer will come to see us soon". He might want to try to control us again".

Judy shifted restlessly , her back was aching . She rubbed it harder. "Why are our children in the dreams Don", she asked. They are not even born yet, but we still see them." Moving her hand from her back to her stomach, Judy pondered what that meant. She looked over at Don. His eyes were blinking rapidly, as if he was fighting to keep them open.

Judy realised that she'd dropped his hand. Don was falling back to sleep. She quickly grabbed it up again. "What happened, I feel like I faded out for a second", Don said shakily. "You did Don", Judy told him. Lifting up his hand she placed it on her stomach. "I know this sounds weird Don, but what if our unborn children are warning us". Somehow ,even inside my womb, they know we are in danger".

Don did not immediately dismiss that idea. It had to mean something that their children were in their dreams. His own hand stroked Judy's belly.

A few seconds later a very cold feeling came upon him, "Judy are you in pain", he asked.

Judy shook her head, "no not pain, but my back is really sore. She felt that ache again. As she looked into her husbands pale face, sudden realisation hit her. "Oh no, I am in labour".

Don felt a stab of panic, now was not a great time for that to happen. "Oh shit", he said loudly.

"That is not very polite Donald West", Myer scolded as he and Judy's doctor walked through the walls.

Don could not help staring at the hand he had stabbed, there was not even a trace of a mark. He backed away slightly moving himself to the head of the bed, as if he was scared. He let Myer see his not so fake fear for a few minutes before, he quickly threw himself at the being. Don used all the power he possessed. Usually anyone he hit with this amount of force would end up on the ground.

Myer did not even sway. With his gaze boring into Don he reached forward and grabbed him tightly. It felt like his arms were a vice, squeezing tightly. Don was digging in his nails, hard, to no effect. "Now, now Donald West stop that", Myer insisted adding some mental force to his physical restraint. Don felt his arms turn to jelly, flopping at his side. "Don't do that", he yelled at Myer.

"You are the one who needs to stop Major. Think of your wife, she does not need anymore stress right now", Myer warned. Don struggled even harder for a second. Myers arms tightened and he felt his breathing falter. Myer was now like a boa constrictor ,slowly draining the life out of his body. "Enough", Don choked.

Myer let go. Don slid to the ground, and crawled along the floor until he hit the bed. Gripping onto it hard he hauled himself beside Judy. He backed away slowly ,until he hit the bed. Then he climbed back up beside Judy.

She was panting hard, but it was more out of fear, than any rapid progression in the labour. Don was usually a good fighter. However he'd never met an enemy like Myer. She did not want him to get hurt. "Please no more Don", she begged him.

Wearily Don nodded, his body felt like he'd gone ten rounds with an army, not just a few minutes with one alien. He could feel himself shaking, it felt like they had suffered a mighty defeat and that was his fault. Now their only chance now rested with the others. They must be close to getting to the Jupiter 2.

It seemed like he had been wrong, their were no cameras monitoring their activities, otherwise Myer would have sent out people to haul the others back to the city.

Myers, next announcement had him reeling,"the rest of the family will want to hear the good news about the impending arrival of the twins".

Don shook his head, "Judy is only 32 weeks pregnant Myer. You could stop the labour and give her a few extra weeks".

Myer was shaking his head, "no Donald West, the babies are healthy, now is the time they have chosen to enter this world. We have the facilities to cope with any problems that arise".He was grinning, with an excitement that seemed over exaggerated.

Don's first protest was the truth more than a stall. His second one had to be better ."Umm perhaps don't tell them yet. Judy could be in labour for a long time". That was true, so Myer should not suspect anything.

Myer nodded at that and Don partially relaxed. His next words however were like a dagger straight through the heart. "Oh I am sure, Donald West. However the others would like to know. They will receive the good news once they have returned to the city."

Don swallowed hard. So they had been watching, yet they had not acted. It felt like they were being deliberately cruel.

Myer was still smiling. "Oh you look so devastated Major West. You really thought you were being sneaky. We know your every thought and thus anticipated your every move. Nothing you do will surprise us.'

"I am afraid I am going to have to restrain you now. You will get to be with your wife, but will not be able to move". I am being generous in allowing you to experience your forthcoming blessing".

In a couple of seconds Myer had covered the distance between them. He was leaning over him , "those memories will be your last Major", he whispered.

Don felt like he had turned to stone, no part of his body would function. He knew Myer had something awful planned for him.

Right now he desperately wished John was not an honourable man. He had a chance to escape this world with the rest of the family, if he could leave them behind.

Of course, he would never do that. John still thought they had a chance. But if Myer knew all of their thoughts then he knew they planned on activating the robot. So obviously he had a way of stopping that plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

John shone the high powered torch around the unrelenting whiteness. He was panting hard as he stared at his worst fear. Maureen dropped into the snow and let loose a little sob. Will, who had just been blinding following, dropped down with her. Seeing this woman, begin to cry, touch something deep within him.

He felt tears of his own begin to form on his face. Moving over to her, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright mother", he said softly, as he snuggled into her. The warmth flooded through him, and it pushed back the remaining fog from his mind.

Squeezing his mother harder, Will shouted, "I remember". That had the effect of making his mother cry harder.

John let a smile touch the grimness of his face for a second. Then reality hit hard. "The ship is gone", he growled. "Now it seems like the only choice we have is to return to the tower"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shall we return to the tower", Penny asked Doctor Smith.

Smith grunted. He had been sweeping his torch over the ground ,searching, as if somehow the city was just going to reappear. Bending down, he picked up some smooth soil and studied it, looking for any solid matter. "Things cannot just disappear", he said out loud.

Penny moved past Smith. She bent down to pick up large clumps of dirt from the ground. With a loud cry she slung that dirt, far and wide. "I am thinking maybe, there is some type of shield preventing us from seeing the city", she told Smith.

As she watched, those clumps just fell to the ground. None of them looked like they hit anything. "Okay that's one theory down." It does look like the City has disappeared." "So now we have two choices, we either slog back to the tower, or navigate back to where we lost the others and wait for them to find us. Once they locate the ship and activate the robot, he will be able to find our life signs."

Smith, looked over to the tower, which glowed brightly in the distance. He did not fancy walking all that way. "I think we go back to the tunnel and wait for the others to find us. There is plenty in there we can explore". He was thinking of all the possible treasures waiting to be discovered.

Without waiting for Penny Smith stepped back into the tunnels. He shone his torch down the end of one tunnel. It had a clear end, that was just about 250 metres away. It would be safe enough to explore .

Penny reentered the tunnel a few minutes later. She grumbled as she caught sight of Smith's torch light, down the blocked end of a tunnel. "You are wasting time Smith", she called out.

There was no response. Penny felt a chill come upon her. Smith had a tendency for finding danger.

"Doctor Smith", she yelled. "Penny, come and look", came back the reply. Doctor Smith's tone was part wonder part fear. Penny ran down the tunnel toward his voice.

She stopped before the small alcove at the very end of the tunnel. Now she she knew what had caused Smith's tone. He had found an unexpected treasure.

"It's all our stuff", Doctor Smith said very quietly. The whole alcove was jammed with items from the ship and that included the best thing, the robot. However the fact all the things were here in the tunnels raised quite a few questions. There had been two theories about the reason all the belonging were in these tunnels, they were storage or a burial site.

Now both of those theories were gone. Since they had not told Myer they planned permanent residence, he had no right to take their things from the ship.

Since they were alive, they could not be memorials. Unless of course, their death was planned, sometime in the near future.

"Dad has the parts to reactivate, the robot, we need to find him", Penny said hastily. Perhaps she had just had the same horrible thought.

Smith captured Penny's hand in his own. "Lets move quickly dear", he said. He did not like running. But right now it seemed like the best thing to do.

xxxxxxx

"What do we do now "Maureen asked her husband. "I think we should make our way back to where we lost Penny and Smith. If they have not found their way here, then they must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. They will hopefully then just retrace their steps". If we are careful, then we should be able to find them".

"Once we do that, we will have to return to the tower and confront Myer. We need to know the truth", John stated forcefully.

They turned around and with heavy hearts headed back toward the tunnel entrance.

xxxxxxx

Don did not resist when Myer strapped him to a chair in the delivery suite. Thankfully as soon as he had him restrained Myer disappeared back through the wall, leaving them alone with the Doctor.

"Now Judy you have a long labour ahead of you". Just let me know if you need anything", Doctor Orl said. Judy looked over at Don , " I would like my husband released", she said firmly.

The doctor shook her head, "sorry, I won't do that dear. You are lucky that he can be here with you. Myer could choose to take him away ".

"Restraining him is not kind", Judy insisted. She knew she was pleading, using her tears to their full effect. Surely this doctor would have some compassion.

Unfortunately, the doctor chose to tell Judy the truth. "Believe me, we are being kind my dear. It could be much worse. We could make you watch his final moments. But we don't want to place stress upon you at this stage of your pregnancy." Everything is about this moment". You and your mate will be remembered with much honour".

Remembered, it was the past tense. Judy felt totally cold. As the Doctor turned away to pick up her stethoscope Judy did something completely out of character. She hit Doctor Orl with her clenched fist, straight in the face.

The doctor went down. Hurriedly Judy grabbed one of the sharp metal instruments from the delivery tray. Rushing to Don's side she cut him loose.

Don was staring at the fact Doctor Orl was down on the ground not moving. "Wow", he said.

Judy kissed him, "Don I think our babies are doing more than just warning me. They are protecting me, that's why I woke before you did after Myer controlled both of us, and that's why I can knock her out with just one blow".

"We have to get out of here Don". I no longer care if my babies have to be born in space. This is not a safe place for any of us to be". Judy grabbed Don's hand.

"Judy if Myer can see into our minds then, he already knows what you have done" We can't escape", Don warned.

Her answer to that was another kiss. "Maybe we can Don. I am the weapon you can use". Tears leaked out of her eyes, "it sounds like they don't want either of us Don. But for some reason they do want our children". We use that". Let's run for the tunnels".

Don wrapped fingers firmly around hers. "Alright", he agreed.

xxxxxx

"The Major and his wife, have both fled", an emotionless Doctor Orl told Myer . "They realise they have a defence".

Myer just shrugged. "It does not matter Orl, they still do not know the truth. Until they do, we will always be able to win. Let them believe they have a chance. It will end soon enough".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the face of fear

Judy was trembling as she snuggled closer to her husband. The pain of her labour was getting worse. It was hard to keep herself focused on the goal of escaping the tower. They had moved from delivery suite to the corridor without any resistance. "Now all we have to do is think about the room where the tunnels are located", she told Don .

Don closed his eyes and thought about the small room. With Judy's hand firmly clasped in his own he walked forward. "Damn", both of them said the word at the same time as they collided with the walls. Perhaps they could not exit through these walls for some reason.

"Let's go to our living quarters and then try to walk though those walls, Don suggested.

The corridors were strangely deserted. Don reflected that, they had actually not seen large numbers of beings in one place in this city. Yet there were supposed to be millions of residents. Had they lied about that, and if so why.

Don's tension went back up a notch when he saw two beings lazing themselves on the chairs in the living area. They had not met these two before.

"Let's just ignore them, Judy suggested. It was harder to do that than it sounded. Don could feel them watching both of them. "If you are looking for a way out , you will not find it", the tallest of the two suggested. "We have locked down the tower. So feel free, to run around inside all you want".

Judy felt her hand clench into a fist. "Just leave us alone", she yelled at the two beings.

They shook their heads. "We want you", they said in unison. Their voices mingling together were creepy. If she stared into their eyes for too long she could feel her mind slipping away. Don't look at them, Judy told herself.

With Don's hand firmly clasped in her own she told them firmly "well you can't have us". "Maybe it's time, we had you. "Could we get through the walls if we had your help", she asked calmly.

Don knew then what was on her mind. She was going full mummy bear, and was prepared to fight her way out. He felt a rush of pride.

Judy just boldly strutted up to the aliens . It looked like she was just going for a simple stroll.

The two alien men, were lounging in the chairs and looked completely at ease. If they expected an attack, then they were putting on a great performance. That made Don wonder, if they did indeed know every thought in their minds.

Keeping one hand firmly in Judy's Don hit the alien on the left while Judy hit the one on the right. Don clearly heard the sound of the impact of Judy's punch. She had learnt the art of fighting from watching him, over the years, now that was paying off.

Both of the aliens went down landing with a thud on the ground. They moaned softly. Neither one was unconscious, but both were obviously hurting.

Don felt the thrill of victory. He moved behind the shorter one and tightened his arm around the beings neck. "Take us to the room where the tunnels are located", he growled.

The alien man struggled in his grasp. Don suddenly felt a weight upon his mind, as the physical attack turned to a mental one. "Stay out of my head", he snarled as he increased the pressure on the man's neck.

In a human the choke hold would have worked quickly. It seemed to be taking forever on this alien. "Just pass out ", Don shouted. A rather strangled laugh, came from the alien's lips. 'That does not work on us Major. "We are just the advanced guard, sent to test your resolve". You have more than we expected. Still there really is no escape. We are enjoying watching you try". Unfortunately your species is rather pathetic. "

"Pathetic", Judy repeated the word ,softly. "Well ,if the choke hold won't work, then maybe we will just have to keep on hitting you. We don't need you to be conscious to take us to the tunnels."

Her theory was that her unborn children were protecting them, effectively, they now had four minds, defending against mental influence. Some of the aliens, like Myer, seemed stronger than others. He had not come himself this time, sending others in his place. Thus his strategy was to wear them down. He was like a cat playing with a mouse, catching them, then letting them go and watching them run, only to catch them again.

So they had to gain control quickly, if they could. Don worried that they could not win this fight. That was not going to stop him trying though.

"Let's find something to hit them with Don", Judy suggested. "Surely they cannot be immune to constant physical punishment".

Myer had been immune to a knife in the hand. He could only hope these two, did not have that type of strength ."The chairs in here will be perfect", Don responded. "Let's focus our attacks on one of them".

Lifting the heavy chair, Don slammed it hard into the smaller of the fallen alien men.

The chair impacted with a thud loud enough to shake the other items in the room. One leg from the chair broke off and flew across the room, to imbed itself in the wall. It quivered for a few seconds, before stilling.

There was no blood on the alien, his colouring had changed though, to a paleness, that seemed unnatural. Don noted that his chest was unmoving. Quickly placing his fingers on the man's neck Don felt for a pulse.

"I think he's dead", he told Judy a few seconds later. So the blow had be fatal, Don had not intended for that to happen. There would be serious repercussions, from the other aliens now that they had started killing. He mentally kicked himself. Anger could easily get out of control, and it usually made things more difficult.

"We'll have to try and use that other alien. We can't risk hitting him as hard though. Having dealt with Myer, meant we both used a lot more force than was necessary," Don mused.

They had downed the other alien, and he should still be lying on the floor behind them. Don turned around.

"Where's he gone?", he asked in shock as he discovered the other man had disappeared. Surely both of them would have heard him move..

"He can't have moved that fast", Judy muttered. The living area was big enough that an injured person could not have exited quickly.

"Actually he can", said a voice.

Don recognised the voice, and felt a dread fill him. Looking back over his shoulder Don saw the exceptionally creepy sight of a previously dead alien, rising from the floor, completely damage free. At his side was the second alien.

Now he knew why Myer had not sent lots of people after them, because it was unnecessary. These being could not be physically hurt. "What are you?" Don asked. There was no answer, the two beings just stared at them.

Grabbing Judy's hand in his own, Don ran, out of the living room and back toward the delivery suit. "We can't escape Judy, so the only other choice is to do what they want". I am sorry", Don told his wife.

"It's alright Don". I don't want either of us to get badly hurt", Judy remarked.

Hand in hand they headed back they way they had come.

Neither one of the aliens tried to follow them.

xxxxxxxxx

John huddled on the ground of the tunnel, with his arms firmly wrapped around his wife and son. All of them were weeping. He had never imagined facing the probability of being trapped upon this world.

The Jupiter had been their lifeline. Now it was gone. He had not had time to process that fact yet.

"Let's just find Penny and Smith", then we can think of our next move, Maureen suggested. She ached to see her daughter. There was not much else they could do.

Finding Penny would not make the family complete. Both of them were worried about Don and Judy. They had to find a way to gain the upper hand, before returning to the tower. Perhaps, hidden somewhere down here were weapons.

"We have to get moving ", John said gently to his wife and son. Maureen immediately stood, Will remained huddled upon the ground. He was pale and if John looked closely he could see the trembling.

"I don't want to go back to the tower", Will told him. Who knows what they will try to do to me ".

John reached down, to fluff up Will's hair. "I won't let them do anything to you Will", he stated fiercely. Maureen, placed her hand on top of John's, "neither will I Will. We stand together on this. I think we just demand the return of the ship and then get off this world". Don and Judy will just have to understand that this not the place their children should be born".

Will had to believe that the strength of their resolve was enough to save him from further harm. He stood shakily to his feet. "Let's go find Penny and Doctor Smith", he told his parents.

They moved quickly back to the small alcove, where the creatures had scared Penny, then into the tunnel beyond. John's theory was based on the hope that Penny and Smith had made their own mental map of the tunnels, and would retrace their steps, hoping that they, with the robot in tow would find them.

The robot would have just scanned the area and picked up Smith and Penny's life signs. John had to think of another way.

"Alright there are three of us, so we each choose one of the passible tunnels and move down it roughly 500 metres, calling out as we go. We know the sound does echo, but hopefully if Penny and Smith are in the same tunnel, the reply will not be distorted.".

"What if they chose to return to the tower", Maureen stated the other possibility. "We will search for one hour, if we do not find them, then we are going to search the alcoves for weapons. I think it is advisable to be armed when we return to the tower". John said grimly.

xxxxxxxx

The torch light flickered, Penny hoped its batteries were not dying. Stumbling around in the dark, would make things even more difficult. At one time there would have been lights on down here. But over the years, whatever powered that lighting system had failed.

"Penny", the faint sound of her name floated toward her. "Did you hear that", she asked Doctor Smith.

He shook his head, "my hearing is not what it used to be my dear". "Well I could hear someone calling my name. I would say that mother and father are looking for us".

Smith smiled, "I admire that fact that the Robinson's never give up on reuniting the family". We can count on them to find us". "Well, I did give them some help by making the walls of each tunnel we went into", Penny replied. "That echo could delay finding us for a few hours".

"That was a good idea dear ,hopefully it will take less than one hour to find us. His words were prophetic, 47 minutes and 15 seconds later, John , Maureen and Will, rushed to embrace her.

"We have a lot to tell you", John said soberly after a whole ten minutes of cuddling. "Same", Penny stated. She still had her brother clasped in her arms. He was actually crying with relief at being reunited. She thought of all the times they had physically fought or argued for hours. All of that seemed trivial now. She knew beyond doubt that her brother loved her.

Smiling down at him, she announced," we have good news". "Ours is not good news", her father replied. He had a grey tone to his face that spoke of deep shock.

Smith was tired of constantly hearing about doom approaching them, so stated firmly. "Well I vote for good news first. "We found the robot, along with a lot of our other belongings in an alcove not far from here".

John let a smile touch his face for a minute, before it faded away. "The bad news is the ship has gone", he told Smith and Penny.

"Gone, as in disappeared", Smith muttered, "just like the city, it too is no longer there". "I did a test father to see if the city was just shielded or something, but no, it appeared to have actually vanished", Penny reported.

"How can a whole City just disappear",John spluttered, "they can move a ship, but not a city". This place is definitely.."

"Strange", Penny finished. "The whole plan was to find out what is off about this world. Now we know where the robot is, we can find out the answers."

"Yes, we can, but there are a whole lot of unanswered questions that might be important. Firstly ,did they know we where heading for the ship. If they did, they moved it to trap us on this world. There is no other explanation". If they knew that, then they also know ,we are planning on reactivating the robot. " So the question is, do they care about that or not". If they do care ,then they are going to try and stop us". John paused for breath, he did not usually tell his children all the terrible things in his mind.

The loss of the ship had changed alot of things. "Are you saying we should not reactivate the robot", Will said shakily.

"No, only that we need to be cautious. If they are afraid of the robot for some reason, then they have even more incentive to intervene." He took a breath, "that intervention could mean danger for Don and Judy as well".

"All we can do though is be prepared", John stated.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Or time is close now", Myer reported. "I am getting tired of tracking these humans. Their thoughts are chaotic." "At least though they are predictable. We need not worry about John Robinson's party, he will head back to the tower soon enough. " Retrieving Donald and Judy West is our top priority. They too will be in the tunnels, though I doubt they will get far".

"Are you sure mighty Founder", Louella prodded. She was grinning . "Your proficiency is legend, however this time you have made an error. I must assume that is due to fatigue"

"What are you talking about Louella? Myer was shocked by the fact he could not read her thoughts.

"Donald and Judy West are not in the tunnel", Louella stated. Myer felt shock hit him hard. "That is where they intended to go". "Yes, I know. But they have tricked us Myer. It is not where they are. Unpredictability, I never thought that could be a weapon, but it has become one they can use." We will start searching other places in the tower. They cannot shut their minds off forever", Louella predicted.

"You are right they cannot .Their thoughts are endless. Only we can bring order ". Once you find them, I will deal with West. He is becoming irritating". I will enjoy making him scream", Myer said coldly.

Screaming is so messy Myer, but I understand the compulsion", Louella told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John had Will's hand in his own. "I would like you to help me restore the robot, he told his son. John stroked his son's hand, "I am sorry I had to deactivate the robot Will and that you felt I did not listen".

"Its just that I feel the weight of responsibility for you all, resting firmly upon my shoulders. There have been many moments when I did not believe we would survive . Everyday has just brought drama after drama. By now we all should have been settled upon Alpha Centauri and beginning a new life. I would be looking forward to the arrival of my grandchildren. " John stopped, he could not say he just felt doubt and fear, as that would not be reassuring to his already traumatised son.

Will could hear the fear in his tone. He had never heard it before. It should make him cry . Instead he placed his hand upon his father's shoulder, "I understand", he said. "You could not take the risk. I should not place blame upon you for wanting to keep us safe, that is not fair."

"When I could not remember ,darkness was in my mind, I felt so alone and afraid. Even though I still am, I trust in you, and in family. We have always managed to escape danger before, why should this time be the exception", Will said.

John rubbed away a tear, at that speech, it was something said by an increasing mature mind. Will was growing up, way faster that should be necessary. But maybe out here, that maturity would be an advantage.

A few minutes later and Will seemed like a young boy again as they found the alcove containing the robot.

Will ran to his friend and encircled him with his arms. "Soon we will be together again", he cried.

John surveyed their surroundings carefully. He had expected an attack in the tunnels. Since it had not happened, then perhaps the aliens had gotten here first and were waiting for them.

If they were attacked, then all they had to defend themselves were pieces. of metal and wood. So far they had not found any weapons. "Lets hurry and get the robot working", John stated.

While he and Will worked Maureen, Penny and Smith looked through the other items from the Jupiter.

"Well none of them are thieves ", Penny remarked. "No, they do not seem inclined to take anybody's belongings. That in itself might seem a little strange. Some of the belonging down here would be worth alot of money", Maureen reflected.

"Although, I always think that you can never have enough money, perhaps they just don't care about inconsequential items like these. They may want something more", Smith guessed .

"That sounds almost ominous", Penny told him, "now you are being exactly like Don".

"Well , I think the Major's ability to sense danger has rubbed off. I don't feel safe", Smith announced.

"In a few minutes you will", John told him as he and Will connected the last of the robots systems.

They stepped back to study the effect of their handiwork. Light, flashed along the robots large bulbous head, as he came to life.

His previously floppy arms, jerked a few times, before going rigid and retracting inward a short distance.

"Working", said the robot. It was an unemotional sentence, that made them all turn into blubbering messes.

The robot scanned his location, curious why he was not onboard the ship. He detected the presence of some of the Robinson's and they were in a distressed state.

"Why are you all in a state of anxiety", he asked. "Oh lots and lots and lots of reasons", Penny remarked.

"I will give you a short update. We landed upon the world a few days ago and found a large technologically advanced city here. We have found understanding that city and its residents to be extremely difficult. There are many different species here, yet they all seem to watch us continually. There is some evidence to suggest they are fearful of something. Although they have not been overly hostile, they have caused Will to lose his memory. Thus I find myself wondering if we can trust them or not."

That is why we need you robot. To undertake scans, that will help us make sense of this world", John concluded.

The Robot began to make whirring sounds as it absorbed his brief information. "I have been undertaking some scans already and must report that your data is not factual", the robot reported.

John frowned, "I have told you what is right in front of our eyes robot", he stated. The robot put its head on one side. "I am not sure what to say in response to that Professor Robinson. My facts are clear, I detect only 9 life signs on this planet. All of those are from member of this family".

"Are you faulty you infernal machine", Smith actually kicked the robot. "We've met lots of others".

"My system diagnostic reports that everything is operating at peek efficiency". There are only 9 life signs on this planet. Two of those are inside Judy Robinsons womb." I detect no other life", the robot stated.

"Just another thing that does not make sense", Penny stated.

John knew he was shaking, "alright, if there is no other life on this world, then what exactly have we been interacting with".

"I can detect many forms of life Professor Robinson. Over the years my sensors have expanded to include aliens we have come in contact with. Now my data banks acknowledge thousands of life forms. Whatever you have seen does not conform to any of those definitions. Therefore I can not acknowledge it as being alive", came the stunning acknowledgement.

Smith had gone rather pale. "Would your weapons work on this umm whatever it is", he asked shakily. "My weapons work on living creatures Doctor Smith". It is unlikely they would affect a species that does not register as alive".

"That is why they haven't stopped us, Maureen whispered. Because we can't hurt them."

That thought was even more terrifying. "What does this species want", the robot asked.

John did not know that. "All I can tell you is that Don and Judy are in the main tower with several of whatever they are".

"That information is also not factual Don and Judy are not inside any structures, the robot stated. "Their life signs are coming from a field a few miles away".

"If they have fled the tower, then there must be a very good reason", Maureen said worriedly.

"We need to get to them quickly", John stated.

xxxxxxxx

"They have reactivated their machine and he has given them a report. They now know we are not a lifeform", Myer reported. "It was a risk, concentrating everything on the West's and letting the others run about", Louella stated. "Still, it does not matter. "There is nothing they can do. We cannot die".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- City of dread

Don kept his thoughts focused only on his wife. He went over every detail of her appearance and character in his head, hoping that he could block any invasion into his thoughts. It had been a diversion tactic, that had allowed escape from the tower. They had been thinking of the tunnels below the city and making their way outside.

The plan had been to find a place in the city to hide. There they would wait until John and Maureen found them.

Now there was one glaring problem with that plan. There was no city. All that was in front of them was a wide open field. He knew that he had experienced shock at the disappearance of the city. It had only been for a second, but that might just be long enough for the occupants of the tower to locate their position. With nothing to hide inside or behind it was going to be very easy to find them.

xxxxxx

The most important question always came first. "Robot can you locate the Jupiter 2", John asked. The lights in the robots head brightened as he began yet another scan. "There are no signs of the Jupiter 2 within my scan radius", the robot reported the bad news.

"Damn", I was hoping they had just moved it to another location in the city. Perhaps they sent it off world instead. "That does leave us with the issue of how to get off this world, " John declared. "I detect no other vessels", the robot added yet more bad news.

"Is there any type of holographic projector present ", Will wanted to know. "The city we visited could have easily been a projection". The robot just shook its head, "there are no signs of any projectors. The only structure I detect upon this world is the tower".

"Alright so how do they make a city appear, then disappear", Maureen mused. Smith shrugged, he was feeling rather low at the moment. A quick look at the faces of Maureen and John revealed an unusual grimness. That made him feel even worse.

Penny contributed her thoughts ,"I remember that time we went to a magic show and that guy made a whole 747 disappear. It is amazing even though you know it is a trick of some type. Illusions, are about our mind believing one thing, and relaying that information to our eyes. " Thus the plane is still there".

"Yeah, but the city is not", Will remarked. "But perhaps the reverse is true, the city was not there to begin with, it was just a trick of the mind". He grinned, it felt good to be able to think clearly again.

Smith stretched his legs, as he felt them cramp. They had been moving continuously for awhile now, from the tunnels to outside where the homes were supposed to be located. There were still several miles of empty field were between them and Don and Judy, who were closer to the tower. It was easy to see the tower, as even in the semi darkness it glowed brightly, like a lighthouse welcoming those in danger. However the tower was the place they wanted to avoid.

"Will has proposed a good workable theory, and if I think more about the reasons why we were shown a fake city, I have to assume it was to make us want to stay. If the beings on this world are not lifeforms, then they don't need comforts like cities, but we do. Perhaps they want to keep us a pets or something", Doctor Smith shivered. Beings who were not living would not be the kindest of masters. He now had no desire to live upon this world. His sense of danger was warning him loudly that it was time to flee for their lives. Which was not what they were doing. He did not want to leave the others and go off on his own though, that would just be stupid.

"I think you are right about making us want to stay", John agreed. "They have tried to make this world look just like our home. Yet a few things have not quite worked out. Those mistakes, are from a species who really has no idea what living is about". As for the pets theory, I think it is more than that".

He meant more sinister, Smith knew. "Can we have a rest", he pleaded. The robot slowed and swivelled his head at Smith. "I detect severe fatigue in all of you. Your bodies are all reacting like you are contracting a virus". For this reason I suggest changing our plan. Why don't I go ahead and rendezvous with the Major and Judy. You should all head back to the tunnels and rest. Perhaps if you find some nourishment there, it might help", the robot suggested.

John wanted the robot with them, if they encountered any of the aliens, even though he may not be of any use. However Don and Judy may just need him the most. He knew that for awhile, the visitors to this world had been safe in the tunnels. Being out in the open was not a wise choice.. "Very well", he agreed. They all turned back toward the tunnel opening.

The robot engaged his motors at their full capacity and sped off toward the city.

"Dad what are we going to do once we encounter the aliens", Will asked nervously.

John was silent, he really had no idea .

xxxxxx

"No", it had been a very definite answer to his intention. Judy's fingernails had dug painfully into his skin, her eyes were wet with tears. "It is the only thing I can think of that might give you a chance Judy", Don told her. Judy shook her head, "Don I want all of us to get off this world. My children are not going to be brought up without a father", her hand tightened around his.

Don was going to try and lead the aliens away from Judy by keeping the belief she was with him firmly in his mind. He would move rapidly away from her and hope the aliens chose to follow him. Hopefully it would give her enough time to be found by the others. Don knew his plan was relying on the fact that the others had not already been captured themselves.

"The babies give you some defence Judy. You are better off without me", Don continued. He was shaking he knew, and his eyes had the annoying tendency to water horribly. That's all it was running eyes.

Don't lie to yourself Don, his mind said firmly. If you leave her now, you will not come back. You know this.

He did.

"They will find me Don", Judy's last argument was said in a deeply strained voice."It is only a matter of time". Let us a least be together, when they do catch us". "My babies only offer so much defence. They will send everyone after us".

Don feared she was right. If their shock at not finding a city had leaked out, then the aliens already knew where they were.

He had just finished that thought, when out of the ground in front of him came Myer. He simply seemed to appear, right out of the air. That meant that his body was not really solid. He was more like a ghost. Don was about to grab Judy and start running when one look behind them stopped him.

More aliens were rising from the ground and they were forming a circle around counted around 150 of them.

It was already too late to run. "Such a good try Major". But consider yourselves caught", Myer crooned.

Don slumped to the ground, he knew he had no chance of fighting off hundreds of aliens. "Alright, I am caught, I will do anything you want. Just let Judy go". It was a plea said on bended knees. Don had never begged for mercy before. It felt appropriate in this instance.

"We cannot". Her babies are our chance", Myer said bluntly. He nodded and three aliens moved forward to clasp Judy's arms . She took one look over at Don ,who shook his head. The message was clear, don't fight, there are too many of them.

"We will take her back to the delivery suite and wait for her babies to be born", Myer stated. "As for you, well..."there was no end to that sentence, but the silence carried heavy menace.

"Why are you doing this to us. All we wanted was a home", Don growled.

"Your kind are destroyed many of us Major. It was only fitting that we do the same", Myer replied. "Many years ago, the first ship came to this world. They were not just explorers, having settlement on their minds. Most of this world is inhospitable, except for the valley. They took one look, and decided to build their cities here, in what was the most peaceful location".

"They did take scans, which would have said no life forms present. But scans do not tell you everything. All they had to use was these", Myer pointed to his eyes. "Instead they ignored what was right in front of them and used their advanced machinery to bore into the rock of this world, making the tunnels. Then they build that monstrosity", Myer flicked his hand toward the tower. "In the process of all this construction, they wiped out several thousand of my kind."

"We could not sit idly back while they continued to expand. So we used the only defence we had. Hmm let me see if I can find a word that describes what we are...It's there in your mind..Ohh you've got lots of rubbish inside your head Major". Myer sounded like he was just having a chat, and slightly teasing him. But there was nothing friendly about this. Don could feel a sharp pain in his head as Myer invaded his mind. He was a captured prisoner, awaiting his fate.

Myer stood over Don, hands on hips, his face was pensive. He knew he had won and it made his voice smug."Symbiotic, no that's not it, as it implies choice, ahh, yes that word is perfect, parasite. We invade the hosts and take over, destroying from the inside. Once the host was dead, we decided to keep their bodies animated, in order to attract more of their kind."We discovered the one thing that made you and others like worth invading, your ability to reproduce."

Myer stepped closer and ran his hand over Don's arm. Don kept his eyes focused on Myers. He was beginning to understand now. Unfortunately he wished he did not.

"It is how you define life", Myer stated, "and something we do not have". Our lives in our natural state are very long, and never vary much. We come from the natural world, it sustains us . Our parasitic nature, was initially something we used only on smaller creatures to add to our life force and to give us an opportunity to experience a different type of existence. These lower life forms were boring. The first settlers to this world were far from boring. Taking over their higher brain functions gave us an amazing new life".

"This body has lasted a long time, as I have drunk the mental energies of many other aliens over the years. I have never wanted a change in shape. The original Myer killed many of our kind, reverting others with his face, is kind of pay back. That is a thought that came from the mind of other aliens. Now I am tiring of this body and yours will make the perfect replacement. " I am sorry you won't get to see your offspring grow to maturity Major", Myer told him.

"When I take over your body and mind completely there will be intense pain followed by numbness. Essentially you will die and I will take over what remains of your brain. That is the unfortunate side effect of our process, it damages the mind. The age of the host affects the degradation ,it is much worse for older hosts. We lose memories, and thus function in a kind of half life. Which is why this", Myer swept his arm around the world," has seemed imperfect to you".

"Which is why we need your offspring. Even though their brains and bodies are developed, they are still maturing. We will have the opportunity to make a passive take over, to be there in their minds and to bend those mind to our will. Then eventually ,when they are mature enough, your twins will be the parents of our new evolved race. We will have your, minds and bodies but retain parts of our old selves, our long life. It will be incredible." Myer's face lit up with a beaming smile.

Don was still on his knees. His legs had suddenly refused to function any more. It was because he was totally terrified. In his mind he saw a race with no moral grounding. They could expand beyond this world and become a threat to other planets and people. He closed his eyes then refusing to look upon Myer any longer. Apart from the probing of his mind, he felt no intense invasion. He wished Myer would just get it over with instead of taunting him.

"Step back from them", that voice was very familiar, as was the buzz of electricity, Don could hear in the air.

So that was why Myer had held off. He opened his eyes. There in all his glory stood the robot, his clawed hands crackling with thousands of volts. The lights in his domed head, shone brightly with an amber light, illuminating the ground for several miles.

Don wanted to have some hope , but he doubted that an electrical charge with have any effect on these things. "Ah so you are the mechanised creature, they were thinking about. You have no hope of stopping us. We are immune to the effects of any types of currents. Our desire to stop them activating you, was simply because, your sensors would alert the others to the fact we are not a life form". We preferred them not to know our nature, until it was too late to fight".

"Now we are taking Judy West back to the tower. Don West is being absorbed, right here, right now. You can watch", Myer remarked calmly.

For a reply the robot shot out a bolt of electricity, directly at Myer. It engulfed his body, making it sparkle brightly for several seconds. If he'd been human, he would have fallen to the ground ,dead at that moment.

"Ooh it tingles and I like it", Myer teased, as he watched the voltage flit over his body. "Increasing voltage", the robot replied. The next bolt of electricity sizzled through the air to engulf about 50 of the aliens.

Don hurriedly stood up and made his way over to Judy's side. She had moved away from the aliens that had been holding her. They were currently sparkling with the light from the severe electrical shock.

"At least he's keeping them busy", Don stated. "Run that way", the robot told them, pointing his claw, far into the distance.

Don did not move. "They can come up out of the ground", he told the robot. "We would not get very far, before we were overwhelmed.'

The robot had never met an enemy who was not affected by his electrical charge. These aliens, just seemed to soak it up. His visual sensor could clearly see people. Yet his other sensors detected no life signs. The bodies, seemed to just be casings, for something else. He could sense the fear of Major Donald West and that was a surprise. The Major was the one who was often least affected by the terrifying things they had met upon their voyage. A quick scan of Judy West, revealed one reason for his terror, she was in labour. At the moment the birth was not imminent meaning which was at least one good thing.

The robot considered his options. It was obvious the Major and his wife were in mortal danger. Thus he had to take extreme measures. "I will increase the voltage to maximum intensity. You must get yourselves as far away from here as quickly as possible".

Don nodded, he was not going to argue anymore. Taking Judy by the hand he stepped passed the sparkling form of Myer. Then without looking back, he and Judy broke into a jog.

The robot threw the strongest charge he could make at the aliens. It was the type of power that could have melted the Jupiter 2 into a puddle of ooze. This charge had never been used on anything before as it was a last resort measure.

What happened was an intense lightning storm. The charge blasted across the air, sizzling as it went. Everything in its path was engulfed. Grass beneath the aliens feet caught fire, with the flames licking upward. Smoke filled the air . Soon the glare from the fire was so bright that it blinded the robots sensors. He did not wait around to see how effective the charge had been. Engaging his motor he sped after Don and Judy.

"Quickly climb onto my legs and wrap your arms around my torso, I will take you back to the others", he told the exhausted couple.

Don looked over his shoulder. The light had dissipated. He could see no sign of the aliens. The robots charge had worked. He and Judy grabbed hold of the robot, wrapping their arms around them and interlocked them. They sped off.

xxxxxxxx

John slapped the torch in his hand hard. The flickering stopped and the beam of light steadied. The batteries were dying, and he could not stop that process. Eventually they would be left in the darkness.

Above his head, a long line of lights reminded him of the fact, there was once a lot of power down here."We should see if we can find a generator, or something, powering those lights will be beneficial".

Smith just grunted, his stomach was reminding him loudly that he had not eaten for awhile. A through search of two of the alcoves had not yielded any edible food stuffs. He licked his dry lips, the lack of water was also a concern.

He plonked himself down on an old chair and sighed loudly. "I wonder how long they did survive down here", he grumbled.

"There has to be supplies somewhere, Maureen stated. "Yeah well we have miles of tunnels to choose from", Smith muttered.

He looked toward the nearby exit, where the brightening light, spoke of another morning. Spying another familiar light he smiled, "well here comes something to help solve our problems", he remarked.

The robot sped into the tunnels, with two familiar and rather pale people clinging onto him. Maureen rushed forward to help her daughter down . John went to Don's aid.

The robot slumped down, his arms dangling, "I have only ten percent power remaining", he informed them.

John was holding onto a trembling Don West. One look at his face, shifted John into near terror mode. "The aliens are hostile John", Don told him. "They are parasites, who are living in host bodies. They want ours as the next hosts".Trying to hurt them does not work, they seem immune to any type of physical assault. We need to get off this world now. Let's go to the Jupiter 2".

When Don went to move past him, John grabbed hold of him tightly. His fingers were going to leave imprints on Don's skin, but that hardly mattered. He had to tell him the awful news, "the ships gone Don", John stated.

"Gone", Don felt his legs buckle again. John's grip intensified, and it hurt. Don did not try and shake him off, the pain reminded him that he was still alive. "They really have trapped us then", Don whispered.

John could hear his breathing intensifying, Don was beginning to hyperventilate. "It won't be long until they come after us John. They can simply rise out of the ground. "I am surprised they are not here now trying to take us over".

Don looked around him wildly.

John was trying to force down his own rising panic. There was no advantage in giving into hysteria. He had to calm Don down. "Many years ago people lived down here safely Don, maybe there was a reason for that".

Don walked over to the walls and put his hand upon the surface. He was trying to get himself back in emotional balance. To let go of fear. It was not that easy. Focusing on Johns question did help.

"This is man made", he said as he rubbed his fingers over the walls. "Yes", John replied calmly. Don was still breathing hard, but part of the terror was fading. "Myer said they came from the natural world. All those years ago, many of his kind were killed when the settlers made these tunnels". So perhaps their power is limited down here". I doubt though that we are totally safe".

"What are their kind Don", John asked. He was hoping that knowledge might be the key to keeping them safe. "Myer did not actually say. There was something about their existence being 'right in front of our eyes".

"All we see are people", Maureen remarked. She had Judy's hand firmly in her own. "They are not people", Judy stuttered. She held her stomach protectively. "I had not planned on giving birth underground, but it might come to that", she said shakily.

John tried not to start hyperventilating himself at that statement. Be practical, and don't sound worried, he told himself. "Well having the lights on will help. "Robot can you detect any power sources".

"Yessssss, the robots voice sounded croaky, he could hardly power his verbal systems. "There is a panel, in the next tunnelllll".

"Lead the way", John instructed the robot.

The machine already had its arms dangling down. It looked like it was slowly dying.

Will hurried to the robots side and grabbed hold of one of its claws. He had been so delighted the robot was back with them. Only now he was facing losing him again. "I will not let this happen again", he said to his friend.

They found the dust covered panel in one of the alcoves. The robot used its dying power to open the panel.

Inside John could clearly see there had been massive damage done to alot of the wiring. "The air filters are still functioning, however the lighting is beyond repair". the robot informed them

"That does not look like an accident", Smith remarked as he stared at the mess of wiring. "No it does not", John remarked. "So they did it then", Don whispered, "one disadvantage of having a body is that you can see it coming. In darkness though, they could take people unaware".

Nobody replied to that comment.

"At least you can recharge your systems robot", Will suggested.

The robot had to inform them of something significant, "If I do that, I will compromise the air filtration system. It will only be able to support your lives for a few days at the most".

"I doubt we have a few days", Don said soberly.

John ignored that comment, it was despair talking. He wanted to have hope. But he faced another hard decision. This time he was not going to make it alone. "What do you think", he asked, "recharge the robot or take a few days extra life".

"May be that is not the question", Judy stated . "How do we beat them, that is what we should be asking".I refuse to believe that there is no way out of this situation. My babies have protected Don and I so far. I know they cannot do that for all of us. There has to be another defence. All we need to do is find it".

"If we keep the robot functioning we will have extra brain power on our side. He cannot be influenced by mind control", Maureen added.

"True", John said. "So what's the vote", he asked. "Those in favour of restoring the robot".

As he watched every hand went up, though Smith seemed to waver at one point.

"Recharge yourself robot, we have work to do", John stated. "We are not going to surrender".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- mind games

Maureen dragged the old blanket over to where Judy lay and wrapped her daughter in its caress. She had never planned for her grandchildren to be born underground in tunnels, but it was probable that was exactly what was going to happen. So she needed to be prepared as possible.

Locating another blanket, she draped around her son in laws shoulders. He was shivering, though that had nothing to do with any changes in temperature. What he had told John had been terrifying. It was the type of nightmare that should only happen if you were asleep.

The robot reported that Don, had all the signs of a virus, with rapid breathing and an elevated temperature. It was his body's response to an invasion from the parasitic form of life that were masquerading as the citizens of this world .

Now she knew why their hosts had stared so much, they had been aligning themselves to their minds and bodies, getting to know their next prey, so taking over would be easier.

Maureen felt her own stomach heave for a moment. That was a response of pure terror.

How could she protect her children. Swivelling her head, Maureen hurriedly sought out Will and Penny. Her son still hovered close to his father. He was pale and also shaky. Penny's head was up and she had a determined look upon her face. It was pure bravado, from a girl who believed that her new maturity meant she was no longer allowed to be afraid.

That bravado would be shattered ,when the aliens finally decided to make appearance.

She had to hope that they could not just fly out of the walls. The man made walls of the tunnel should prevent that from happening. Yet, the tower was also man made and it had been filled with aliens. So their safety was not assured. The original settlers had left a warning to stay out of the..something. John had assumed this meant, 'stay out of the tower". But she was not so sure. If it was only the fact the tunnels were man made that kept the parasites at bay, then why was the tower also not safe.

There were so many important questions and very few answers. The aliens had the upper hand and knew it, so perhaps they were just being patient and waiting until they all were too fatigued to fight.

At least they had some light. The robots domes head was being used as a source . He had tried so hard to defend them, by using an electrical charge. But even that would not be enough to defeat the aliens. They could be doing subtle damage even now. How did they know that their next action was their own.

"Here , I found some freeze dried food", John told her as he handed over the packets. Maureen's stomach churned as she saw the contents. "It looks like insects", she muttered. "Yeah, well insects are filled with nutrition. Try not to think about what it looks like just eat the stuff", John remarked.

He felt on edge, it was because the burdens upon his shoulders were getting heavier. It was as if a giant mountain was weighing him down. The others felt the same . Don looked like the fight had been sucked out of him. He would not be the one to lead the charge against the aliens.

Smith's eyes were darting toward the walls, and he he kept sitting down and then standing up, as if deciding whether to stay or run. No help there either.

"Alright everyone, we have to snap out of this mood and start thinking. That is the advantage we have over them, our minds." The settlers were safe down here for awhile, so what changed?", John asked.

"If the air filters were turned off, the inhabitants would have to flee to the surface, there they would be vulnerable to attack from the parasites", Don muttered. He tried to get up and join John, but found that Judy's hand clamped around his own prevented him from moving too far away.

"The air filters do not show any signs of permanent compromise", the robot stated. "Well they would not damage them permanently as they wanted more victims", Don's response dripped despair.

John could see the effect that was having upon his children. He moved over to sit by his son in law. "Don I know what you experienced was terrifying, but we need to have some hope. Giving into despair is probably what those creatures want". John rested his hand upon Don's stiff shoulder. He could feel the trembling. Don held his gaze for several seconds. Then he finally reached up one hand and gave John's a squeeze. "You are right, I am sorry", he said.

Don looked down at his wife, whose eyes were closed. She was resting. The birth of their babies was still several hours away. That was the ticking time bomb they were working against. The babies would not be able to wage any type of defense against mind control. He shuddered.

"The air filtering system has many fail safes that prevent it being accidentally shut off", the robot remarked, "thus it is unlikely it was shut down, even for a short period.' The robot scanned the damage to the lighting system, "the lights could have been temporarily switched off, yet the damage done to them is quite excessive. It is like it was done out of desperation. The Major's theory is that the aliens did this to retain the element of surprise, I do not think that is accurate. Their numbers would have been greater than the settlers, and that would have been enough of an advantage."

"So you are saying the lighting was damaged for another reason",Smith pondered. His brilliant mind was already at work on the puzzle. It would give him something other than the fear to focus upon.

"Hmmmm", a mumble from Judy , drew all their attention for a moment. Her brow had beaded sweat dripping off, her head thrashed left and right.

Don felt panic begin to rise again. What if the aliens were trying to take over her mind while she slept. She believed her unborn babies protected her, but perhaps that was just wishful thinking. He had been too terrified to go to sleep himself, even though he was exhausted. Don gave his wife a small shake, "come on Judy wake up", he shouted.

"Don you'll scare her", warned Maureen. "She's scaring me", Don replied. He shook Judy a little harder. "No", Judy threw the word out loudly, and then sat upright breathing heavily.

Her eyes immediately found her husbands and she moved to wrap her arms firmly around him. "It was another nightmare", she said. "This time it felt like the whole planet were chasing me. Only weirdly I was still in that house running up and endless staircase. Every time I neared the top, my twins were there, telling me to go back, only behind me were the aliens". It was horrible", Judy concluded.

Don's response was to hug her even tighter.

Maureen could feel the anxiety rising upward again. She needed them all to stay calm, focused. Perhaps it had been panic that had ultimately caused the downfall of the settlers.

Focusing Judy's mind on the puzzle, would hopefully keep her from being the one who initiated that panic."We were just trying to work out why all that damage was done to the lighting", she told Judy.

That made Judy's head turn to study the damage. 'It does look excessive", she muttered," like something you would do in extreme anger or extreme fear. What does anyone have to fear about...shit".

"I always fear shit", Smith was trying to lighten the mood. "Shut up", Don told him.

"You hardly ever swear Judy", Penny remarked," I think you picked it up from a certain source", she gave Don a glare.

Judy reached up to run her fingers gently down her husbands face. "Myer said they came from the natural world, but he did not specify what they look like" she remarked.

"No, he stopped short of that, just saying it was right in front of our eyes", Don replied. He could see something in her eyes. "You know what they look like", he remarked.

"The dreams have been telling us both Don", Judy replied. 'Think about it, when we look at the tower, and the city, when it was actually there , what was the first thing we saw".

Don was silent for a moment. Then his mouth opened slightly, "oh shit", he remarked.

"Don, language", chastised Maureen.

"It's a true statement Maureen, we have been staring the natural form of these creatures for awhile now".

"In our nightmares, we feel menace and fear radiating from a certain point. You can never see that point because it is hidden by something. It would be easy to dismiss the evidence right in front of us", Don looked from face to face. "Come on, we have all seen them in their natural form", he stated.

Will gave Don a smile as he figured out the answer, "you always pretend to be not as smart as the rest of us". Stop doing that". The boy went over to slip his hand inside Don's. "They are the light", Will told his parents.

John sucked in a breath, "of course, that glow that is all around this valley." He tilted his neck upward to study the lighting. "So perhaps it was the settlers and not the parasites who smashed the lighting, because that light somehow attracted the aliens. Only it was too late to stop them by the time they took action".

He whistled breath out through his teeth, "well Myer and the others would hope that we think it is too late to stop them. Perhaps it is not. Look at these alcoves, they represent all the worldly goods owned by many different aliens who have come to this world. I found evidence of the Halladon language, yet there are none from that race upon this world . Ask yourself why", John demanded.

"There is a rather horrible reason for that", Don told him. He cast a look at the children, then away , they did need to know the truth. "The parasites don't need the bodies only the minds. Myer told me he absorbed the energies of others to keep himself sustained in his present form". "Obviously the bodies are not solid, like ours or they could not come out of the ground like they do. So the bodies are just a representation of an original person".

Thinking about the bodies being mere husks was another shiver moment. Don't get caught up in all of those ,John reminded himself. What was the most hopeful scenario in all that they knew. John felt a smile emerging, as he thought of another reason some aliens were not amongst those on this planet. "Some of that may be true Don. But the fact is there are millions of light beings and most likely all of them want bodies. Myer would not want us to know that some of their potential prey had actually escaped", John replied.

"If that is correct then the question is, how did they escape", Smith remarked.

"I don't think we can count on the fact that there are any other cities on this world. That was just lies on Myers part. He was trying to convince us everything was 'normal upon this world", Don remarked. "If that was lies, then I doubt there are transporters either. That would be way too easy. So the only way to escape is to leave this world and that is impossible because they...oh double shit", Don swore.

"Double shit!", Maureen remarked. "Donald West, will you stop swearing".

When Don actually grinned at her, Maureen felt her spirits leap. He was now acting more like his normal self. "Their efforts at taking over our minds are making it harder to remember certain facts. Which is no doubt something that gives them an advantage. Those memories are not lost forever, yet. Myer told me there were no pilots upon this world". So how did they manage to steal the Jupiter. Also, remember how difficult it was to land upon this world, it was going to be equally as difficult to take off. "

Smith was staring at Don. "Where is the ship then Major, it is not there, that is a fact".

"The city is not there either", Don replied.

"Magic", said Penny.

"You mean a trick, like illusion. If they can project things into our minds then, they can make us believe we see a city, or not see the Jupiter", Will frowned at that thought.

John thought he was onto something for a moment. Then he sighed, "there is a problem with that theory", he pointed to the robot. "His sensors detect solid matter, like the tower. So he should be able to detect the presence of the Jupiter, if it was still there".

Smith thumped the side of the wall in frustration. There were really holding a losing hand

"There are still answers ", Will told them. Penny moved to his side, "indeed, all we have to do is uncover the trick". If their bodies are not actually solid then how do they make them look so real. They also did that to the city, think about the intricacy there, the shops, buildings, roads, that is no small feat".

"But they did not show us a whole city only part of one, so they do have limits", John mused.

"Ah ha, you are onto something there professor", Smith stated. He gave a little skip. "If the city was grabbed from our memories, or the memories of others, then it should be large, grandiose even, afterall there would be no limitations on projecting our thoughts. So that tells me the city was not mere thought. " It did , for a short time actually exist".

"They made the city , just like they are doing to their bodies. They look and feel solid, real. Somehow their light forms, can make objects", Maureen felt a lump in her throat. "Of course since they are not real, the robot cannot detect their presence. Which was one reason they did not want us to restore power to him."

"When we were looking for the Jupiter we shone our torches around. All we saw was the white glow of the snow. Yet if I think about it, snow does not have that type of glow, especially at night. So that glow, was actually the creatures, blending into their surroundings, like a form of camouflage. If we think about creatures who use that defence, they hide themselves, but their bodies are also shielding anything underneath."

"So why did the creatures need to make themselves look like snow, what were they hiding", John asked .

"The ship is still there", Don said it first."They are hiding it from our eyes and the robots sensors. It is the only explanation that makes sense. "The only problem is, the creatures are also there, right on top of the ship. Thus to get inside we have to either force them to leave, or find a way to kill them all".

"I have not had much success at physically harming them, so killing them may be impossible", was Don's last reflection.

"So we force them to leave then", Maureen concluded.

"That is not going to be easy", Smith muttered.

"Yes ,it is, I could lure them away. They want my babies to be part of their new world. So they are not going to hurt me until after I have given birth", Judy told them. She had her head held high.

For a response, Don kissed her. "I wish I had not taught you that particular trait", he said sadly, "self sacrifice , always deprives someone of the right to live". You would not let me try it, so why should I let you. We need another way." He eyeballed them all slowly, with a stare that dared them to even try to disagree. That stare seemed to linger on Smith the longest.

"I think we all agree, that letting you do that Judy, is absolutely out of the question", Maureen told Don.

Don nodded at her, his eyes though were still on Smith, "well", he challenged.

"Major you wound me!" Are you implying that I'd let your dear wife put all the risk upon herself in order to save my own skin", Smith demanded.

"Yes", Don was blunt. He knew Smith's faults.

"Well you are wrong Major", Smith replied firmly. "I'd never do that and don't you dare accuse me like that again", he held his head high. 'I am part of this family now and as such we must stick together. What happens to one of us happens to us all".

Don stared at him for awhile, then lowered his gaze.

"Let's get back to scaring away our light creatures", John reminded them.

"Well darkness is the opposite of light", Will contributed.

It was almost totally dark now, as the robot had dimmed his lighting to a mere spark when John had proposed the theory that light attracted the aliens. All that remained was the dying light of their torches.

"Yes but we are not safe from them, even at night they are active, so dark cannot be the defence we are looking for", Penny remarked. That also meant they were not safe, which made her inch even closer to her parents. She thought she was so brave, but in reality she was on the verge of becoming a blubbering hysterical mess. All that held that at bay was that she did not want to burden her parents.

"That is true, also think about the fact we've had the torches on for hours now, yet we have not had an encounter with the aliens yet", Maureen stated.

Will knew alot about being scared of the dark. He'd had a night light for a few years, to scare away any monsters that might just dwell in the corners of his room. How could someone so bright, believe in things like that. Well of course he told himself it was silly to believe there were creatures in the shadows. But some part of him was still afraid.

Now he had cause to fear light and he had to reach that logical part of his mind instead of the one that wanted to scream. "They would not fear the dark, as they can make their own light". If I think about our time in the tower, we never actually turned on any form of lighting. It's because they made enough of their own. So they are actually limitless. He looked around nervously, "why aren't they here", he asked.

Don's gaze also darted to the walls. "They were so close to catching me. I did not think there was an escape. The robots charge, seemed to just invigorate them. Yet despite that, they backed off"."I was too scared to think clearly about why they would do that. They had me, they knew it and I did as well". He shuddered.

The shuddering stopped and Don actually ventured a lop sided smile,"enemies stop attacking when they no longer possess the advantage". He looked over at Penny, "sometimes thinking the worse of everyone is actually beneficial. "They would only stop if we already possessed a weapon that could hurt them".

John gave him a smile. Don was definitely shaking of his terror and thinking clearly.

"What weapon is that", Smith asked.

Don sighed, "that's the main problem Smith, I actually don't know".

"Well ,maybe it won't matter, we just make for the ship. If they are afraid of us using this weapon they might just back off and leave", Smith suggested. He was hopeful that it would be as easy as that.

Don knew what he was thinking and he also knew that Smith was dreadfully wrong. "They are not going to go without a fight Smith, and we have no idea what weapon to use in that fight." So therefore we are going to lose. I know you all don't like me talking like that, but truth is truth."

They could not afford to lose. If even one of them was taken over, the impact would ripple outward to affect them all.

"It must be a weapon that we have just attained", Will spoke out in a voice that no longer shook. "Otherwise, we could have repelled them earlier". So what have we just attained". His his wandered lazily over his family and he smiled at all the thoughts that came to him.

His gaze centred upon the one . "It has to be about him", Will said.

The one who was not a person, who was not alive, and hence the only one who could not be taken over, the robot.

"Maybe that is the real reason they did not want the robot on this world", Will remarked.

"Well it was not the electrical charge, of that I am sure", Don said. His eyes wandered over to Judy's as she grunted in pain. "Focus upon something else Judy", he said to her as she squeezed his hand to tightly. "Look at the ceiling, not that you can see it , because of the... oh for triple shits sake", Don swore.

John knew by that remark that Don had just figured out the answer.

"It was the light", Don told them. "The robot had his dome illuminated brightly enough to cover several miles". "Somehow the light affected them, that's why they backed off. It was also why they broke the lighting and robbed the settlers of their only defence".

Don knew the robot was eventually going to run out of power again, and this time it would be permanent.

The aliens could just wait for that to happen. Maybe that was why they were not here now. "We have to attack them, while we still can", he told the others.

"Is the robots lighting going to be enough to repel potentially millions of light creatures", John asked.

"There is only one way to answer that John", came back the answer that he really did not want to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Lightmares

It was impossible to sleep. The light radiating from the robots dome, illuminated several miles of the tunnels. Where they stood the light was the brightest, so intense that they had to use clothes wrapped around their faces to protect their eyes. This meant they had to rely upon the robots sensors, to inform them if any of the parasites were close by.

So far he had detected none, but they all could imagine them lurking in the darkest places, just waiting for the best opportunity to take them over.

Most of them were busy searching through piles of household items in the alcove , looking for more lights sources. So far they had not found any in one piece.

"I estimate that it is only a certain type of light", the robot told them. "Torches, would not be effective, but anything with a high intensity beam should repel the parasites".

"Well , I don't think there is a car down here", Smith was being flippant again. He cast a look over at Don, waiting for him to tell him to shut up. But the Major said nothing. He looked worried, with dark circles under his eyes. That unsettled him even more. He relied on the Major, to maintain a balance, to keep him in line , and to chase away monsters.

These monsters were not being chased away. They were guarding their only means of escape.

"There are alot of alcoves to search, perhaps we will find other light sources", John was trying to keep them motivated, to give them purpose so they would not focus upon fear.

What were the odds of finding enough light to repel a whole force of aliens. In reality, probably very slim.

"There is only one light source that has the strength we need", Don snapped out of his reverie and turned to John. "The Jupiter 2"

"Well we can't go there without a very powerful light source and you know that", Smith threw back. Running toward the aliens was a very ,very bad idea.

"We have no other choice", Don said the words that he dreaded.

John knew he was right. They could search for hours, days even , through these alcoves and not find enough light to repel the aliens. All the time the robot would be slowly drained of power, until finally he would not have enough to keep his dome alight.

He looked over at Judy, who had sweat beading her forehead. She was trying to hold in the grunts of pain as her labour gained in intensity. In another day, there would be two more people who needed protection.

They only had until then to get off this world. Once the babies were born the parasites would increase their attacks.

John took a breath and looked around at his family. "Don is right", he said.

"But we cannot make a frontal assault, that would not work. We have to make a sneaky plan". John looked over at Smith, "you are the king of those Smith".

Smith gave him a grimace. He was terrified, that was easy to see. But Smith worked best when his life was a risk.

"You are correct Major the Jupiter 2's lighting will be a sufficient deterrent. However there will be still be some serious challenges, if we make it to the ship", the robot reported.

"Oh of course, we can't get a break", Smith muttered under his breath.

"Firstly as the Major has mentioned only a very experienced pilot can counter the gravitational pull of this world. "Sorry Major West, but you are the only one who qualifies. "Secondly, with all the lighting on the Jupiter on at full intensity, irreversible damage will occur to your eyes. You will be blind", the robot said the bad news quite blandly.

"No ,you cannot do that Don", Judy thought she should get her views out in the open first. She knew her husband well enough to know that he'd probably accept the sacrifice. But the effects would have consequences far into the future. Even though her parents could operate the ship, they would never be as experienced as Don who had trained to fly ships in adverse conditions.

Judy panted harder as distress hit her. She felt her husbands hand caress her own . "It's alright Judy, I am not going to go blind. I will simply fly the ship blindfolded", Don declared.

The shocked looks on the others faces, were almost comical.

"I know the ship well enough to be able to do it, though I am not going to lie and tell you it is not extremely dangerous", Don told them.

This world was extremely dangerous, and staying would mean surrendering to the aliens. There was no way that could happen. "Alright", John said it confidently. He knew they were now putting alot of pressure upon Don. Normally his son in law would handle that type pf pressure well. But with his wife in labour, and Don's body stressed from the aliens assaults, it would be easy to make a fatal mistake.

He was looking right at Don as he thought that. Don held his gaze and his lips moved out the words, "I can do it".

John nodded back, he had to have faith now. "Let's get out some pen and paper and write down some plans".

Smith had his own piece of paper, on the top he had written, "goal, to get the Major to the ship". There was already a problem with that, Judy. Don would not want to be separated from his wife. But if she was with them, the aliens would attack with a full force. The only way to succeed was to divide their numbers and draw them away from the Jupiter 2.

It was a plan Don would not accept.

Smith had to find a way to force this plan upon the Major.

xxxxx

If Myer had been human, he would have deceased. There was a hole the size of a large dinner plate right through the middle of his torso, one of his arms were missing, and his face was a distorted mass, with one eye on the top of his head, and another near his chin.

Pain, white and intense shot through his borrowed body. It made him angry. He really wanted to storm the tunnels with all of his forces and take down those aliens.

However the others, were not so keen on that plan. Simply because a lot of them would die. The Robinsons finally possessed a weapon that was powerful enough to kill. Yet it had limitations. Power was one of those.

"Whatever happens we are not letting them go", Myer, stood firm on that.

"Of course not, Pastilla agreed, "but we could make them believe they had a chance of escape. That ploy has worked in the past."

"We've never been this close to achieving our goal of a new life before Pastilla", Myer reminded her. "We have revealed this plan to them". So trying to deceive them will not work."They will fight hard to protect the babies, while we fight hard to take them". "War", he said the word with relish.

There were images in his mind, that were like shadows, hovering close to him and filling his mind with images of death. He'd seen into the mind of Donald West, who was a soldier and had fought in many battles.

"No Myer, we cannot afford a war", Holla told him firmly. "Look at what has happened already, we have given our enemy a chance". Our minds are damaged, thus our strategy will be flawed."

"We must use our cunning, our parasitic instincts, being sly, and cautious. We have time on our side, that is a luxury they do not have", Pastilla stated.

"So we wait", Myer's voice betrayed his distaste for that tactic. "Yes, we wait", Pastilla told him firmly.

"Your tactics have cost us Myer, it's now time for new leadership", Pastilla pointed at herself.

Myer scowled, in their original parasitic from they did not need leaders. Their take over of the settlers, many years ago had changed that. Sometimes he wondered if life would have been easier if they had stayed in their original state.

It was too late now.

"Alright, we do it your way", he agreed sourly. In his mind he added the words "for now". He planned to remove Pastilla from leadership later.

xxxxxxx

Smith looked at his plan, it sucked. But it did stand a chance of succeeding.

"I am going into the next alcove to search for another light source", he told the Robinson's.

That sounded like a normal thing to do. It was something the others did not even comment upon, just giving him a nod.

Smith stepped out of the alcove and into the one on the other side of the tunnel. He was stepping out of the intense light and into a place where there were shadows.

This alcove was, a little less packed with things. Perhaps, this race was one that had not brought alot with them. Or one that did not believe in the necessity of 'stuff'.

Smith picked up a few items and placed them down loudly. It sounded like he was searching. The others could only see him if they stepped out of their alcove and into the main tunnel. He believed they were too distracted to do that.

"Are you there", he said the words softly to the air. Nothing.

He rubbed his hands down his arms. It was terrifying even standing here, feeling this exposed. Somewhere in the corners of this very alcove, the aliens could be lingering, and influencing his mind.

"I want to make a deal", the words fell from his lips. Of course that sentence started with the the most important person, him.

He paced the room now, rubbing at his arms. It seemed colder all of a sudden, or perhaps that was just his imagination. "Come on, come on, I don't know how long I can keep up this lie", he said .

"A deal, what sort of deal", Smith jumped as Myer's voice came out of the air. He looked around him nervously, but there was no sign of any of the other aliens. "Show yourself", he demanded.

"You may not want that Smith", Myer countered.

"I do", Smith insisted, "I want to deal Myer and I will only do that face to face, with you only. Anything else is unacceptable . Excuse me for not having any faith in your species".

A hearty laugh was his response. "No faith Smith, I think that is your trait as well. I can also see into your mind. Your very nature is betrayal". But that's not such a bad right now, because my nature is similar to yours", Myer did not have to lie about that.

He forced his body into the alcove. Pain intensified here, as even the dimmer lighting, was still of an intensity that burned through him. He could last days though, before his light source was completely burned.

Smith felt himself recoil at Myer's appearance. The man was hideous. It was the face of the walking dead. How can he make a deal with death itself, all while looking it firmly in the eye. He wanted to run away screaming, or even to crawl on hands and feet back into the light. Only desperation held him there.

"What is your deal Smith?", Myer asked calmly. He had felt the emotions that rippled through the man's mind and knew that his courage was hanging by a mere thread. Which did at least mean he was serious about making a deal.

"The others have made a plan Myer. It is to leave these tunnels, and to move out of your range into the snow covered wilds. We have found some tents in the tunnels, most likely they belonged to the original settlers, who used them as accommodation while they were building the tunnels. They are sturdy enough to give us protection from the elements. Then we can live out there and survive like our ancestors, by being hunter ,gatherers".

"Naturally it is a risky existence, especially for the babies. But the Robinsons have deemed it is better than the alternative"." We know there are more of your kind hiding our vessel. It would be stupid to go there, because our current defences are not sufficient", Smith laid out their vulnerability. He like he was admitting defeat to this monster. Which he just might be if Myer did not take his deal. Smith felt his sweating increase.

Myer nodded his distorted head and smiled, he was well aware of the effect he was having upon this man. He did not care as fear gave him the advantage. So he told Smith the simple and rather grim truth. "You are correct Smith. If you make war with us, you will not win. Sure some of us may be killed, and others repelled, but there will always be more". Each day more light beings come into existence, and all of them crave bodies".So our army will only become bigger, while yours does not".

"I cannot deny that I desire this battle, I want to make West in particular suffer". To deny me that will bring a deep pain. So your deal better be a good one", Myer grimaced, making his face more like a mass of dead and dying flesh.

His words and actions added further chills. Smith was now so cold that his breath came out as mist.

"My deal is probably not going to please you", Smith warned. "But you want one thing, the babies". In this plan, I give you what you want, but you have to let myself and the others go, at least in the short term".

He added the last 6 words as he sensed that Myer would not agree to his terms otherwise.

Myer stared at him. Smith was right ,this was not the type of deal he wanted. His body was slowly dying, and his replacement, West was primed and ready for take over. Waiting had never been his strong point. Pastilla's words were still in his mind, "make them believe they have a chance". He really did not want to do that. But if he did not take this deal, then Pastilla would. Then she would deny him his new life. Someone else would take his place as host for West. She had not said this of course, but it would happen.

He was now fighting for his own survival, just like Smith. But that did not mean he was going to just agree, without some safeguards.

"I know that betrayal is in your nature Smith. But I also know that the others, have countered most of your plans. They would not agree to this one", Myer said bluntly.

"Yes, that is true, so I plan to take the option of agreement out of the equation." They are all exhausted Myer, barely managing to keep themselves awake. I plan to give them a little help in slumbering. Once we have moved into the mountains and set up camp I will slip a drug from our first aid supplies into their water. It will knock them all out for about 48 hours at least. Then I will bring you Judy Robinson". Smith felt numbness all over his body now. It was the cold chill of betrayal. This would be the lowest thing he had ever done.

"They will cast you out ",Myer replied in a matter of fact tone, "you know this".

"I do", Smith said. "But they are not low enough to leave me to your mercy". Nor with they let Donald West kill me. He will want to rip me apart with his bare hands and it will be justified." But I will survive, and that is all that matters". 'I know them well Myer, so you can trust my instincts. I would not even consider this if I thought it would just lead to my death at their hands".

Myer could not find any deception in Smith's words. He thought for a whole 7 minutes and 29 seconds. By then part of his left hand was slowly dying. "I agree", he said.

"We will agree to leave the others alone, for now. You can leave the girl in a mutually agreed location. I don't expect you to wait around and watch what happens to her", Myer told him.

"Go now and get this plan underway", Myer pointed back to the light.

Smith kept his eyes upon Myer as he stepped backward. There was no way he was ever turning his back upon this alien, deal or not, parasites had no honour.

"Well there was nothing of use over there", he told the others. "I suggest we forge ahead with the plan I have outlined." He looked down at the old worn tents John had found in another alcove. "We need to find a way to transport all the things we need up into the mountains".

"That is easy, I have assembled two trolleys from parts I have located in various different alcoves", the robot stated. "They are robust enough to carry everything, though it will need to be pulled". I can pull Judy West, it will not significantly alter my power levels." Now I suggest moving before any of the aliens try to test our defences".

John nodded. He beckoned Will close and held out his hand. "We do this together", he told his son.

Will slipped his hand into his fathers and held on tight. He noticed that Penny had done the same , holding tight to their mother. In the face of their worst nightmares, all of them felt like little children again.

xxxxxxxx

"We should get them now, before they leave the tunnels", Pastilla's voice held an edge of panic. "The robots light will decimate all of us Pastilla." These aliens have come up with an effective plan. We all thought the battle would happen at their ship. But instead, they have decided to live in the mountains. I don't think they will survive that long, but perhaps that is the idea. If they die out there ,we can never get what we want", Holla complained.

"Then we have to get them before that, there is no other choice", Pastilla thumped her hand against the wall .She screamed as burning fire tore through the limb. This was the cost of the battle so far, light burns, painful sores that ate away at their host bodies, and scared their own.

"There is another choice", Myer was smiling as moved to stand before her. "I have seen to that".

Of course he would try to take back the leadership. She had known that the minute she uttered the words.

"What choice", Holla pushed past her to ask. Yes, the others would be quick to agree if their goal could still be met, that too Pastilla had known. Myer was an especially cunning example of their species.

"I have made a deal with Smith, he will give us Judy Robinson, and in return we let the others go". Temporarily, of course", Myer added.

Pastilla groaned, a response that was part pain or her wounds and part distaste of Myer and his plan.

"Ha, I doubt they would agree to a plan like that Myer", Pastilla told him.

"Of course the others will not, so Smith plans to drug them, and then take the girl." He will deliver her to us. By the time the others awaken, the babies will be born, and their minds already infiltrated. There will be nothing the Robinson's can do at that point."

"We know they are heading for the mountains. There they will essentially be dying a slow and painful death. Smith knows this ,he is trying to save them from that.", Myer laid out the full deal.

He of course could have kept it all from them, and tried to do it alone. He imagined his triumphant return with the girl and the glory he'd receive from the others . Unfortunately he no longer possessed the strength to carry out the plan by himself.

"We have to do this", Myer told them. "The others on the ship are all unscarred, in a prime state, we send them out to met Smith." Because if it is a trap, then they stand a better chance of winning than we do".

"Or we are sacrificing them, so we can keep on fighting", Holla pointed out.

"Yes, that too", Myer did not see the point in lying.

"Agreed", stated Pastilla, "but we have to keep monitoring their minds, and wary of deception."

xxxxxxxxx

The cold blast hit them in full intensity. Even through their thermal suits they felt chill. Judy moaned slightly, she had extra natural heating, but still felt a loss a warmth. This was going to be hard.

In the front of the group was the robot, his light still at its fullest intensity. He had engaged his snow tread, to enable him to easily propel himself over the more difficult terrain. "Approximately 3.2 kilometres from here is a portion of rock, that has very different qualities to that around us", the robot stated. "This may be our safe point". Since he could not detect the aliens, he had attuned his sensors to detect changes in mineral content of the rock around them. Hopefully the parasites could not live in the denser more, 'basic' type of rick formations.

"It's going to feel like a long way", John warned, 'just concentrate on your body and keeping it moving. We are not going to stop for a break".

All that was in front of them was whiteness. It was hard not to look at it and not feel despair. They were no longer explorers , eager and willing to move into any type of environment, as long as there was something to discover.

They were fleeing, trying a desperate ,dangerous, and possibly life ending move.

As they moved forward, slogging their way through the snow, the landscape around them, became easier to see. Daylight , it gave a welcome break from the darkness. Though, John reflected that the light of this world's sun obviously did not weaken the aliens.

Sunlight might also have its disadvantages, as everything around them was now beginning to glow. That shine over there, could just be natural, or it could be them, watching and waiting for their moment.

"Are we there yet?", Will asked that age old question. He felt grateful he could remember many times he'd been on trips with his family. There was always an element of excitement, as they got closer to their destination. Now that thrill was not there. He felt nervous. Everything depended on this plan.

"We are still some distance from the safe zone. I suggest we all stop for some food and beverages", the robot remarked. He was monitoring all of them and not liking the results.

"Here", surprisingly it was Smith who handed around the bottle of water.

He watched them all drink, knowing that his betrayal had just begun. They were not out of the aliens range, but he suspected that they were not going to actually make it there. So he should act now.

Pushing past the robot to return the water bottle, he pulled the power pack, rending the machine inactive.

Then he moved over to the trolley where the now silent figure lay, nestled warmly in blankets.

"I'm sorry", Smith said as he began to move away from the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- light fight

Smith is on his way with the girl", Myer reported. "We only have to wait about 1 hour, then we will have her".

"The lightforms hiding the ship are now in pursuit of the others. They have not yet left our range, settling down in the valley only 2 km from here. Moving any further than that was simply too taxing for their already exhausted bodies .I can feel their thoughts draining away, which means Smith has administered the drug. Thus will not be hard to overwhelm them." Everything is coming together well".

Louella rubbed her hands together, noticing that they were sweaty. It was a response to tension, that had been inherited through the takeover of her host. She thought the sensation was unpleasant, as it reminded her of fear and weakness.

"Are we ready", she asked the others. "I am still suspecting some type of trap". They have fought hard to repel us, and are not going to just give up".

"It is Smith who is giving up", Myer reminded her. "It is totally within his nature".

"Yes, but he is also motivated by rewards, and there is not a large amount of treasure waiting for him. He will not even escape with his own life. We will simply just let him have a few last hours, before he is taken", Holla stated.

"He wants to believe escape is possible. So we will play into that delusion". If he tries something, then we take him down, simple", Myer said it with a deep growl. "Enough talk now, let's move."

There were 7 of them in the front line, the ones who were the potential hosts of the others. Behind them were the rest of the occupants of the tower. They shone, with bright light that cast its rays outwards, across the land. In the soil the smallest of creatures were wary, they could feel the heat, and were afraid. It was an army of light, so bright, so powerful it could burn through the core of this world. They were unstoppable, and soon they would rise from this world, and burn the stars with their fire.

A few miles away the other light forms received the signal to move. They detached themselves from the Jupiter 2 and began to move over the snow covered land. Their forms were weakened here, and they found it challenging to keep going. They focused upon their prize, the unconscious forms of the people from Earth. They would not get to take over these forms, just deliver them to the others. It was an easy mission and should not present any problems. In their minds they could feel the presence of the other lightforms and knew they had arrived at the place where a man called Doctor Smith had left the girl whose babies would provide a new future.

"Where am I", Myer could hear the panicked voice of Judy West. He could not see her clearly as she was bundled up under blankets. Her form looked huge. The birth of her babies would be very close, which was why Smith had not used the drug on her. He had simply waited until, she fell to sleep.

Any minute now, their new future would be a certainty.

xxxxxxxx

Two hours earlier

Smith looked down at the plans he had written on the piece of paper. There were 99 in total so far. He was enjoying confusing the lightforms reading his thoughts by dreaming up the weirdest of plans. Most of them were totally impossible missions dreaded from his frightened mind. That just left a few possibilities. He was trying not to think about his top plan. he had circled it many times, with his pen, all the time thinking about one of the impossible missions.

His plan was simple. Ask for a meeting with the aliens, to negotiate a compromise. That meeting would take place just one mile from the ship. The robot would be hiding nearby, so that when the aliens were all in range he could blast them with his light. That would give Don enough time to get to the ship. Of course it was going to work.

"It's not going to work", the piece of paper was pushed under his bent head.

Smith could see the shadow of the person leaning over him. He guessed it was Professor Robinson. The Professor always offered words of wisdom, this was familiar, expected, so it did not bother him. He'd probably ignore what the man advised anyway, he always did.

He did not look up. "Having a rendezvous close to the ship will result in the plans failure. They may be parasites, and not have complex thought processes, but they are not stupid. The Jupiter is our only means of escape, and they will not leave the ship without a major incentive". "You can think up great plans Smith, but I am the tactician, thus we should work together." This message was more complex than the previous, and it also changed his mind about who was standing there. Someone unexpected ,saying something completely wild.

The next thing he knew Donald West was sitting beside him, staring at him seriously. "The key to winning here is doing the unexpected as well as the expected", he wrote.

That was as clear as frosted glass, Smith thought. "They would not expect us to work together" , Don had written. Well that was true.

"You are correct in one thing Smith, I need to get to the ship. But it has to look like I am doing something else. We need to draw them away", Don wrote. "To do that I think we need to go with predictability".

Over the next hour he and Donald West wrote traded ideas, all written on pieces of paper. The crazy ideas they had no intention of carrying out, were mixed in with the actual plan. It was a slower form of planning, but hopefully it would confuse the aliens.

Smith was feeling cold, going with predictability meant that he had to pretend to betray the others. Because it was believable it would work. "I told you I would not betray you", Smith wrote it down in large font .

"I know. But these are desperate times Smith. We are all thinking of ways that we can survive and sometimes that means dark thoughts come into our minds. I have had my own", Don did not elaborate on that last part.

Smith sudden warmth and looked down at his hand. Donald West's hand rested upon his own, for one brief minute. "We all need to play our part Smith. This is yours. Do it".

So he had. Stage one, make the aliens believe he was betraying his friends. That was so easy to do that he felt guilt eating at his core. Was this really his personality. He had to sadly admit that he had thought of giving Judy West up to the aliens. Which is why this plan would probably work.

"Stage two, make another exit plan, we cannot stay in the tunnels, so have to go somewhere. What if our plan was to go beyond their range, into the snow covered mountains. That would be a desperate move, one that could end in our deaths. But we would escape the parasites clutches", Don had proposed.

So it is just a pretence, we think we are leaving here", Smith decided. They could not afterall actually go out there into the freezing cold landscape.

Don was about to shock him again. "No, John and the others have to actually do it Smith. You and I will be the only people who do not make that journey," . You have to pretend to give up Judy to the light beings. I have to hide, close to the Jupiter until the right moment." We are putting the risk upon ourselves. If we fail, all will be lost. So we don't fail".

Doctor Smith tried hard to not react to what Don was telling him. He should have put this into the "crazy plan' column.

But at least that part of the plan was not that hard to carry out. They dressed themselves in as much clothing as they could find, then packed up all their belongings and headed out into snow. The risk of freezing out here was high, with Judy the one most at risk. If her babies were born out in the snow, their chances of survival would be very small. However that desperate move, meant the aliens would be more likely to believe the plan. They wanted those babies, and that was their weakness.

It was making the aliens believe the Robinsons were vulnerable, easy prey, unconscious and helpless, that would be the hardest. How could they actually not think. Surely that would be impossible. Some part of their plan would surely leak out and then the ruse would be uncovered. Don's idea about this had him reeling. He really should have thought of working with the pilot before now, as he had some of the wildest, insane plans.

"You actually have to drug us Smith, to sell this story. Not enough to incapacitate for long, just enough so when they reach out to touch us, there is nothing there. Of course there is a risk in doing this, but I do not think there is any other way to keep our thoughts hidden. Hopefully not being near to the tower or the city, the prime locations of all the light beings will mean they cannot just take over our minds immediately".

"I am going to have to drug myself, and make sure I only take enough to keep me unconscious for a very short period. Timing is going to be the key here. Once one group know we have betrayed them, they are going to broadcast that to the other group. We will literally have minutes to make this work".

Of course this was risky, as one slip up meant they were going to fail. It was a desperate plan. But it was not his alone. Smith had to admit that they actually made a good team. They actually might survive this, if they were lucky.

xxxxxxxx

Myer could hear the soft cries of Judy West coming from under the blankets, "now, now, stop that, you are caught", he told her firmly as he lifted back the blankets covering her form.

It was not Judy West. Instead, the giant bulbous form of the robot lay beneath the covers . Obviously it had copied Judy's voice. The robot was the one, they could not read, therefore they had not been aware of all the things it could do. "It's a... ", was all he had time to think Myer before a bright light plowed into him.

xxxxxxxxx

The other lightforms could see the unconscious forms ahead of them. They had no brain patterns, which was going to make a take over very easy. They could just reach out and take these forms for themselves. But they did not. The others had the right and that was it. Once the babies were born, their life would eventually change. So they kept moving. Victory was so close. They knew that Myer and his group felt the same. Then suddenly something changed , the delight Myer was feeling was fading away. Was something wrong. That was when they heard the sound. It was the sound of betrayal, of all their plans crashing down around them. The Jupiter 2 was powering up. What should they do now, move forward, and take the Robinsons for themselves or head to the ship.

When they felt pain wash into them, as the other lightforms were slowly burned into nothingness by the light of the robot, they had their answer. If they took out the ship, the aliens would not be able to flee, either the freezing conditions, or other currently dormant lightforms would end them. They changed direction again.

Don had awakened just moments ago, inside a small ice cave. He had burrowed here to give himself a form of camouflage. It was freezing ,even inside his heavy furs. Don shook himself into alertness. Then he crawled his way out and used a small sled to speed his way to the coordinates of the ship. As he watched, the illusion of snow faded away, as the lightforms left their hiding place and went off to track the others.

He tried hard not to think victorious thoughts just running faster than he ever had for the ship.

As he sped up the ramp and into the Jupiter, he turned on every single light to its brightest intensity. He dared not look back now, as the light behind him would blind him. But he had to take no risks, if even one lightform boarded the ship, this plan would fail. The robot had told him, the lightforms could not already be on board, as the artificial environment of the ship, would not support their type of life. Conditions were apparently different in the tower, because of the type of rock it was built upon. He hoped that theory was correct.

He moved the thick padding up around his eyes ,blocking everything out around him. His heart beat was speeding up, as desperation fuelled his actions.

Now he had to use his intimate knowledge of the ship, to find his way to the flight deck.

He was there within 2 minutes and 33 seconds. Lifting his blindfold he looked out at the snow covered land.

They were coming. It looked similar to a massive wave, a huge wall of light ready to blast him into pieces. By now they would know that the other lightforms were either severely depleted or dead. They were coming at him, out of anger. If they caught him, there would be no mercy.

Anger , is a vulnerability, it blocks your ability to think clearly. He had learnt that lesson many times. Lucky for him, the aliens had not.

Slipping the blindfold back in place, Don's fingers sought out the familiar switches, and flicked them down.

Light blasted out from the Jupiter. It sped across the land, meeting that of the aliens.

Pain, it was a terrifying sensation. They could feel themselves, slowly melting, as parts of themselves separated, and returned to the land. It was a slow process, agonising in its intensity. They were lsoing their ability to move fast across the terrain first.

However they only had 3 more seconds, if they could last that much longer, then they could make it to the ship. Now, they were slowing, many had already fallen back, hoping that contact with the ground would give them vital energy. These lightforms called to those that were still part of the land, and lay quietly beneath the ground. Come, help us. They were shocked to find an unexpected answer, no, we are happy as we are. Look at you, what have you become?. It was a question that lingered for the 2nd second.

Screams, not just your average I'm afraid ones, but ones that was torn out of a tortured body and mind. Those that were left had no strength to keep moving. The wall of light burning out from the craft was persistent. A death cry issued out from their forms, as they exploded , one painful particle at a time. Light was consumed by light. Until all that remained was the snow, white and cold.

xxxxxxx

Don hovered the ship a few metres from the ground. The ship was not used to being handled like this and protested violently, pitching and lurching . It was like riding an untamed horse that was determined to unseat him, and then grind him to dust under its hooves.

He did not dare take of his blindfold though, just in case. So he flew in total darkness, just a few miles, to where the others were already waking up from their drug induced slumber. It was an unnerving experience, even for Don. It was not flying in complete darkness that bothered him. The silence did. This was what life would be like if he was alone. Occasionally he'd have dreams about that. But not any more, being alone right now was terrifying.

Smith had waited with Judy worry eating into every part of him. He had a small torch with him, that the robot had modified to give out an intense beam of light. It would be all the protection, he had if the lightforms tried to take the others. He would have to do his best to fight, until either the ship or the robot came to join in the battles. Doctor Smith was well aware of the fact, that if things did not go well, then he would be the only one to feel the parasites kill him. It would most likely be a slow and painful death.

Beside him Judy was still sleeping. He slipped his hand into hers, and felt its warmth. He felt so alone. Now he cursed every plan he'd ever made that involved him going off and leaving the others. He was part of their unit, and without them, he'd never be whole. Smith felt a sudden jolt as he realised he actually loved the Robinsons. He held onto that though of love and he stared into the whiteness, and hoped for salvation.

Then he had seen it, the bright shining symbol of hope rising from the ground, and knew that the plan had worked.

Within minutes Donald West was landing the Jupiter 2 beside them. Seconds later, he heard the moans of the others, as they shook off their slumber. That was one of the best moments of his life, as he was given a brief hug by everyone. He did not say the words of love that were on his mind. One day maybe, but not now, as the others would think they were just forced out by terror. He'd say them later.

All of them hurried on board the Jupiter 2.

"Strap in everyone, we are getting off this world", Don told them.

He fired up the engines again, but didn't use a rapid ascent. Instead, he flew the Jupiter low over the planet. When he saw the tower, he felt a sudden stab of loss. Before it had been a vibrant shining beacon, now it was a dull lifeless looking structure. The lights were off, and nobody is home, he thought to himself. His mind would not let him think too deeply about the fact, they had just killed a significant number of aliens. Even though they had no choice, he still felt deep pain.

Sudden temptation hit him. If he landed again, they could use the tower facilities, and Judy could have the safe birth she deserved.

"Don, why aren't we rising", John sounded worried.

"I am just thinking about Judy. We could use the facilities at the tower", Don suggested.

"No Don", Judy answered that one herself. "I am not going down there ". We have no idea if it is completely safe. They could just be hiding, and waiting for us to come back".

She was right. Don knew he'd be looking over his shoulder the entire time, if they landed again.

It was time to leave.

Increasing the engine power Don lifted the ship off the planet.

The ride up, and out of the atmosphere was bumpy. But nobody complained. There were many moments when they had all thought that escape was not possible.

When planet was replaced by stars all of the felt tears roll down their eyes. They were tears of joy at being alive, as well as tears of loss. They had come so close to finding a home, and now they were back where they started, lost in space.

"Don, I can take over now, you need to go and be with your wife", John said the words that made fear course through Don again. He knew the time for the birth of his children was close.

John, sighed heavily as Don ran past him. Where to now?, he wondered out loud. "Warning, proximity alert", was the response the ship gave him.

Proximity to what, he had time to wonder, before, out of the darkness, right in front of them a large ship appeared. It must have had cloaking ability.

"Surrender or be fired upon", a voice boomed.

"Oh shit", John Robinson swore loudly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- new life

John groaned loudly and opened his eyes. He was lying chained to a bed ,not good. The last thing he remembered was seeing the giant ship , then after the request for surrender came darkness. Carefully he moved his head, looking around the room. It was empty of anything that could cause him harm. At least that was a slightly positive sign. He struggled within his bonds, then stopped as pain shot through him. The chains were tight enough to cut into him, if he tried to escape. "Hey, what's going on", his voice was husky and raw as he called out.

"Our sensors indicate that you are not infected. Please wait until a crew member comes to release you", a robotic voice answered. He relaxed somewhat after that announcement.

John imagined that the others must be in a similar predicament. Hopefully none of them had injured themselves.

A shiver ran through him as he heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming his way. It was very inconvenient that the bed was placed, so that a view of the door was not possible. A sliver of fear rose up, if this was a cell, then that placement was most likely by design. It allowed the inhabitants of the ship to sneak up on anyone restrained on the bed.

John tensed his arms against the restraints. He was preparing to physically fight, if it came to that.

"I imagine you are frightened", came a soothing voice from behind him. John could still not see who was standing there. "Yes", John just gave out he simple truth.

"We are sorry, but we needed to be sure you are not carrying any of the parasitic life that dwells upon that world", a tall man stepped around the bed, to stare down at him.

John recognised the species immediately, the Halladons, the race that had managed to escape from the City of light. He felt a spike of anger. "Have you been up here in orbit all the time, just watching while we suffered", John demanded. The mans face did not change expression at the accusation. "No", he said firmly, "we have only arrived". "This ship was dispatched from our home world when we lost contact with one of our explorer class vessels. When we located that ship its occupants were in a distressed state. We determined that their minds had been subject to intense torture. Some of the crew were beyond our help. It was a extremely distressing event".

Now the voice changed and John could hear the sorrow. He knew this race did not normally reveal their emotions. It showed how powerfully they had been affected by what they had seen.

The alien man then held out his hand and told him, "my name is Tylemena ,you can call me Tyle". "We are here to cleanse that world ".

"Cleanse", John repeated the word in a questioning tone. "By that term I mean eliminate, the light creatures, that have stolen the bodies of others" , Tyle clarified.

John took a breath, and relaxed further. At least they seemed to have similar agendas.

"We eliminated a lot of them during our escape", John said gruffly. He rubbed his face, feeling moisture there, lingering traces of the fear they had all felt. "'It was not our intention to kill them, but escape was not possible any other way". He felt no sense of pride in killing the light forms, instead the memory would haunt him.

Tyle was studying his face closely, watching the emotions that ran across its surface. John was not hiding his feelings from this alien. He had enough of fake feelings in the city of light.

The Halladon, may not use a lot of emotions themselves, but they did understand them. Tyle nodded at him, "I see that you do regret those actions. But think of the act of killing them as a mercy to many others that may suffer that fate. Now you are safe with will scan the planet and see how many of the light creatures are still alive. Then we will be on our way back to our home world. We can drop you off somewhere, if you wish", Tyle added.

John nodded, this people did not welcome visitors on their world, their presence on their world a few months ago had been tolerated. At least they had not been a hostile race, just not an overly friendly one.  
"So where is the rest of my family", John asked.

"We are releasing them now. Most of them will be found in the visitors lounge. Donald and Judy West are in our medical section. The birth of her children is a few hours away. We will give you assistance with the birth", Tyle offered.

"Thank you so much", John was grateful for the help. "That is alright". "You and your family will be required stay in the visitors lounge, until we reach a suitable planet. Our Captain does not want you roaming his ship. Your own ship is secure within our landing bays. It does require some repairs. We unfortunately cannot help you with that. However, you may be able to obtain the parts your ships needs at one of the worlds we will pass on the way home", Tyle confirmed.

John found he did not feel alot of disappointment about the condition of the Jupiter 2. He found it hard to feel anything other than relief that they were safe. If these aliens were going to transport them to a world, they would not need the Jupiter 2 anyway. He was sure though that Don would want to return the Jupiter to its fully functioning state, if only for sentimental reasons.

He relaxed as his bindings were released. "Come I will escort you to the visitors lounge", Tyle told him.

John followed the alien out of the room and into the corridor of the large ship. All he could see was alot of closed doors. It was a rather bland looking ship.

They went past all those doors and to the end of the corridor. There was another smaller corridor ahead of them. John noticed a room with a bright red door. Usually those sort of places, were no go areas. "That is the reactor", Tyle told him.

John hoped it was well shielded because just two doors down was the visitors lounge. Tyle waved him inside, explaining,"here is the rest of your family and your mechanised helper. I will leave you now and come and collect you all when the birth of the twins is imminent. Food and drink is provided for you".

The door shut behind John as Tyle disappeared back down the corridor. John was not offended, they had dealt with this race before, they were cooly efficient.

He just had time to have one brief look at the lounge before he was grabbed and hugged solidly by Penny, Will and Maureen. John relaxed into that hug, enjoying the warmth of his family's embrace. He looked over to where Smith sat on a rather low chair. "There is room for one more", he invited.

Doctor Smith actually managed a smile at that offer. 'Thank you John, but I am alright". It is a relief to finally be safe".

"We all agree about that. Though I would feel better if I could be with Don and Judy, Maureen replied.

"Yes, I know. We will be when the time for the birth comes, I am sure." For now, we should rest. John looked around the spartan visitors lounge . The few chairs, were an unsavoury shade of brown. There we no extras like flowers, or pictures to make the place seem less sterile. There was no personality here, no real sense of any type of welcome for visitors. It was time to say something inspiring, he sighed, "we all remember this race, "they really believe in less is more. However all we need is here, food, warmth and comfort. It will be enough until we reach a new world."

"Yes it will, Maureen confirmed. "We can play some old fashioned games to pass the time".

Will and Penny actually groaned at that suggestion. Their mother smiled at them. "We have grown accustomed to technology and all its benefits. All that reliance makes a game seem boring, well they are not. I know some very interesting ones."

"As long as it is not I spy", Will muttered. "If you played that in here it would not last long", Smith replied. "There is hardly anything here beyond the walls".

"I cannot scan past the walls either", the robot informed them. The lights in his dome, were only about a quarter of their usual brightness. His power was once again slowly draining away.

"Well there is a reactor a few doors down, so the shielding in here would most likely block any scans", John told him.

Maureen hoped that shielding was effective. She did not voice that concern. All of them had been through enough trauma lately. Instead she got their minds onto something else. "Right, let's start the first game".

xxxxxxxxx

Don's anxiety was still high. This time the cause was the impending birth of the twins. The medical bay in this ship was well equipped, providing him everything they should need. The trouble was the medical personal, or lack thereof. Halladons, did not like dealing with any type of pain, and thus left the treatment of medical conditions up to the sufferers and their families. They would only intervene in the event of an emergency.

Since childbirth was supposed to be a natural event, help would be unlikely. So it was up to him.

He was trying not to feel terrified . Okay, for Judy's sake, he should not freak out. Think logically, he told himself. This is a military exercise, what should he do first.

Don decided to familiarise himself with the machinery. He managed to figure out how it worked within 30 minutes. In that time Judy had three contractions. Her face was pale and sweat covered her face. "I wish these two would make their appearance soon", she told him fiercely.

He stroked his hand down her damp face. "It won't be much longer now darling", he told her. At least they could both partially relax now. Though it was disconcerting to be in this room, without any type of medical personal.

He had located a small button, that looked alot like the call for assistance one on an aeroplane. Don decided that it would not cause a major incident if he pushed the button, he poked at it several times.

Just as he was thinking that the button, had no purpose, the door slid open and a Halladon woman stepped inside. "Welcome", she told him. "I hope you are making yourself comfortable".

"Yes", Don replied. "Good, good, then what was the problem. Our monitoring devices state the machinery here is functioning normally. The birth of the babies, is not imminent, and everything is proceeding as normal'. The woman briefly looked over at Judy. "Her pain levels do not seem to be unbearable". So what did you want?"

Don remembered the slightly abrasive manner of this race well. He had felt angry almost the entire time, he been on their world. He tried not to let the anger rise again. This was just the way they were. He decided to be honest about how he felt. "I guess we are both tired, and stressed after our ordeal upon the planet. I just wanted to see someone, to be assured that we were safe".

The woman did not offer him comfort, just stating in a rather no nonsense voice, "well now you have seen me, so you know you are safe. You can now proceed with the birthing of your offspring".

It sounded as simple as getting a drink of water.

That anger was rising again. Judy's anxiety was as well. "We have never done this before", she snapped. "Usually there are doctors around to assist, especially when the babies are premature."

"You want me to stay?", the woman said it in a slightly strangled tone.

The possibility of this woman having a panic attack at some stage of the birth, was highly likely.

"Is there someone more familiar with labour, and birth processes", Don asked hopefully.

"We don't have a labour or birth process, our kind enter a chamber that takes away all sensations, then extracts the offspring. There is no pain", was the answer to that.

"Do you have one of those chambers here ?, Judy asked hopefully.

"No, and they would not work on your kind. You will just have to cope. Our machinery is efficient so there should not be a problem", the woman looked like she could not be bothered staying in the room for much longer.

"Can you send Maureen Robinson and the robot as well, Don asked. 'They can give us extra assistance".

The woman's face, changed into a definite scowl. It was obvious she did not like what he was asking. Sure enough her tone was surly as she told him ."We cannot have another machine interfering with these ones. I am telling you that everything will be alright. If the presence of Maureen Robinson, will calm you then I will send her". Now I am leaving. Goodbye".

Don had the urge to leap at her and yell. But reacting like that would do no good. "Goodbye", he snapped.

He paced the room back and forth, until he heard the door open again. Maureen was pushed inside.

"Thank goodness", Don exclaimed. "Yes", Judy agreed, she promptly burst into tears.

Don felt on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

Maureen assessed both of them in an instant, Judy was in pain and exhausted. Don was also exhausted, which was making him irritable, and agitated. That was not helping Judy, at all.

"Don while I assess Judy, why don't you go for a walk." Maureen gave him a significant glance, one that meant, "calm down'.

A protest was on his lips, But he swallowed it down as Maureen continued to glare at him. "Alright", he finally agreed.

Don went to the door and found that there was another Halladon , standing guard outside. "You should stay in there", the man told him .

"I am feeling anxious, and it is upsetting my wife. Thus I need to just have a little walk, to settle my nerves", Don said it all behind clenched teeth. He really just wanted to scream at the man.

"Yes, I think I understand. "Let me escort you around our vessel", the man replied.

Don really wanted to be by himself, but knew that security concerns meant they would not allow him to wander the ship. "Very well", he agreed.

They set off down the corridor.

Don tried to focus his mind on the ship, instead of Judy. But the bland boring corridor, did little to distract him. He also found it harder and harder, to keep on walking. His body was screaming at him that it needed rest.

"Here is the vistors lounge", his escort informed him. "Why don't you greet the rest of your family. " You can stay here and I will collect you in a couple of hours".

The dismissal was clear. "You should really work on your social skills", Don blurted out, before he entered the lounge.

His escort just shrugged, "if you don't like the attitude, you can return to the planet below". His voice did not change tone, just sounding matter of fact.

That was rather a nasty reply Don decided. He hurried into the lounge.

Will and Penny were curled up asleep on two chairs. Doctor Smith was lying awkwardly upon the floor, also asleep. John was leaning against the wall, and his eyes were also closed. Great they were all asleep.

"Don", John's eyes opened, his voice was bright ,and lifted his spirits.

"I needed to stretch my legs ", Don explained as he sat beside John.

John only needed to take a quick glance at his son in law to know how he was feeling. He remembered the birth of Judy clearly, just like it had been yesterday. It had been the most frightening event of his life.

"Let me get you a drink Don, then we can talk. I know what you are going through, I have done it 4 times after all. It does get easier", John told Don.

Don spluttered, "4 times, I am not sure we will want any more". John smiled at that, he had said exactly the same thing.

Moving over to the very basic kitchen, he began to make Don a coffee.

When he had finished he turned to find Don asleep against the wall.

"Well I might as well get some sleep as well, Robot can you wake us in about 2 hours", he requested.

"Of course Professor", the robot replied. John settled himself beside Don and closed his eyes. It only took a few minutes to fall to sleep.

xxxxxx

It was only 1 hour and 25 minutes later that Doctor Smith awoke from his slumber. Normally he'd be one of the last to get up. But his stomach was telling him rather firmly that it had not had enough to eat.

He padded over to the kitchen. There was nothing there that looked appetising enough to satisfy him. All the food was dried , looking more like particles of dust than anything else. He needed to find food elsewhere.

"Robot", Smith whispered. The machine had powered down and was slumped in a corner.

He rapidly reactivated . "What can I do for you Doctor Smith", the robot asked. "I am hungry and there is not enough food. Can you help me find some", Smith replied.

The robot considered his request. The doctor was not asking him to search the lounge. He could easily have done that himself. Thus he wanted to explore further into the ship. Something which would not be welcomed by the Halladon.

"You know our hosts don't like people snooping around", the robot said bluntly. He remembered Smith had offended the race and nearly caused a major incident on their home world.

Smith screwed his face into his most offended expression, "I am not planning on snooping. All I want to find is the crew kitchen, and ask for some more food". Please robot, my stomach aches frightfully." He gripped his middle and did a little wiggle that was meant to convey discomfort.

The robot thought he look rather silly. But he could detect that the doctor and the others had not had enough nutrients. Thus Smith's request was reasonable.

"Very well I will accompany you. We will need to be back within 35 minutes so I can wake the others", The robot stated.

"That's fine, if we bring them some food I am sure they will be grateful", Smith would of course keep the best bits and eat them himself.

The robot overrode the door controls with ease. There was no guard outside which meant they could boldly proceed down the corridor.

Each door they passed looked exactly alike with no markings to identify its purpose. They were all firmly closed. "Maybe if you scan for a heat source you can find the kitchen", Doctor Smith suggested.

"My scans are not detecting anything", the robot told him. They had now passed 5 doors, and met no one. Smith was beginning to find this ship a bit creepy.

Ahead of them the corridor finally had a junction , now giving him three directions to choose from.

"Well robot, where do you think they would put a kitchen", Smith asked. "If they had any consoles here, I could access a map", the robot replied.

"Yeah, this ship gets the most useless award so far", Smith snapped. He was feeling irritable. "Then he had an idea. "If you scan for the largest space, on the ship, we should hopefully find the kitchen."

The robot found that space just three doors down and opened the door.

Smith rushed inside with a smile upon his face, this was definitely the kitchen. He began to fling all the cupboard doors upon. "No, no, this cannot be", he mumbled after the fifth cupboard was as empty as the others. "Where is all the food. Surely this ship has a crew of hundreds." He practically jogged to the largest cupboard in the kitchen and flung it open.

It was filled with very familiar cooking utensils. He imagined them being used to cook a banquet. His mouth began to water. He could almost taste the food. Now all he needed to do was find where it was stored.

"So there is no food in this kitchen. Perhaps they have had trouble with the crew sneaking in to have a nibble". He'd done that a few times on the Jupiter. "So they probably have a food store somewhere else".He really needed the robot to tell him the location.

But he didn't always get what he wanted. The robot did not have good news." I cannot locate a storage facility in this corridor, or the other. I believe most of the rooms to be crew quarters. Since I cannot scan the other rooms near the reactor, those are the likely place for a food storage".

"Well that was a wasted walk", Smith grumbled. "Let's go back, and open all the doors by the reactor".

"Warning my power is now down to 10 percent", the robot informed him. "Opening the doors will cause a drain of 4.7 percent." He felt all floppy and moving forward was increasingly difficult.

Smith dismissed the robots problems. There was always a power source somewhere. Whereas food ,was harder to locate ."Well that's fine, you can just find somewhere on board to recharge", he replied.

The machine had already begun his search. He knew he could not rely on Doctor Smith to solve his problems. "There are no obvious places to recharge in any of these rooms. However while you are searching for the kitchen, I will go to the reactor room and use some of its energy . This should not cause a significant drain upon the ships power."

Smith actually jogged back down the corridor. His stomach grumbled even louder. In his mind he was dreaming up all the most delicious meals he'd consumed back on Earth.

The robot opened , the three doors that were the nearest to the reactor. Then it rolled slowly into the red door.

Smith charged into each space, only to come out seconds later. Within minutes he'd determined that the robots theory was wrong. There was no storage facility here.

He waited outside the red door, ready to moan at the robot until his voice gave out.

The red door opened a few seconds later and the robot slowly rolled out. Before Smith could get out one word, the machine stated, "danger".

"What", Smith mumbled. He began to shake, he could think of only one danger associated with a reactor.

His shaking seemed to quiver downward causing the ship to also begin to shake.

When that shaking gained in intensity Smith realised it was not related to his state of mind.

The shaking awoke Don from his slumber. He ran toward the sides of the ship, banging upon them.

Jolted awake by the noise. Will, Penny and John all stared at Don.

He looked like a wild man, charging around the room, hitting the walls. "Don what are you doing", John demanded.

"Do you feel that shaking?", Don demanded. John ,who was still shaking off his deep slumber, became more aware of what was going on around him.

"We should not be shaking like that", he said. Don nodded soberly, "no we should not"."I was trying to find a window, just to confirm my theory. But since there does seem to be one I have to go with instinct. Unfortunately, what is causing that shaking is mostly likely reentry". For some reason, the pilot of this ship is not skilled enough to keep us out of the atmosphere".

"Danger, the reactor is failing", the robot confirmed.

"Oh woe, we are in trouble again", Smith moaned.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- downward

"Surely the crew know the reactor is failing", Will queried. "Well, it definitely should be something they notice", Don agreed. "But don't seem to be doing anything about the failure."

"Robot, show us the way to the bridge, we will get this sorted out", John insisted. He might as well confront them at the source.

The robot gestured one limp arm, "it is that way, at the very top of the ship. The odds are though that you will not gain access. This race does not welcome intrusion and would seal off the bridge".

He was right John decided. He was about to demand for the robot to force his way onto the bridge. When Don turned and ran off. He was heading toward the medical section.

John, grabbed hold of Will and Penny's hands and pulled them after Don. "I have a feeling he's not just rushing back to Judy", he remarked. With Smith trailing behind they all headed after Don.

When they reached the medical section, they found Don holding down a button with a furious look upon his face. "Come on answer you unfriendly little shits", he muttered.

Judy gave him a shocked look. "Don please, don't cause trouble" ,she warned. Smith shook his head at her, "don't listen Major, cause trouble, tear the whole ship down if you need to, it can't make things any worse.

"Worse", Judy queried, "what's wrong'. Maureen had her arms folded. She was not impressed that they had all come running in here. They looked like something scary was chasing them. Judy did not need to feel even more stressed.

When the ship jolted violently, as if personally responding to the question, her face paled. She also recognised the signs of reentry.

Reaching over to place one hand upon Don's ,she told him, "do everything you can".

Don's eyes found Judy's as he continued to hold the button down. It was as if some sort of silent communication was passing between the two of them. Judy also knew what was happening, and was willing him to make things right.

"What's the matter?", the voice that came through the intercom, sounded sleepy.

Perhaps that's why they did not react to danger, the ship might just be operating on automatic.

"The ship is going into reentry, the cause seems to be a failing reactor. You need to be working on the problem", Don demanded.

"You seem to assume we do not know what is happening on our own vessel", the voice demanded in the same tone.

"Well I don't see anyone running around trying to correct the issue", Don stated firmly.

"We don't run around in a panicked state, that achieves nothing. You have to trust that we are responding to the issue," the voice sounded slightly annoyed.

The robot decided to add his own observations to this conversation, "I was just at the reactor, there were no crew members present. Thus it does seem like you are not responding to this very serious occurrence."

There was silence, and they thought that their hosts had decided to break all communication. However what happened next ,was worse than a non reply.

"Alright, we confess to being unsure how to correct the issue. Our senior engineer, died about 1 week ago, leaving only a junior one in charge of the reactor. He has tried everything he knows, but is still unable to find the cause of the failure." Another pause, "we did not want to admit our flaws to you ,as it is an admission of weakness. However, we feel we have no choice". If the problem is not corrected, we will find out very soon if there are any more light creatures upon that world", now the voice actually sobbed a little, which was a huge shock.

That reaction spoke of how desperate the situation actually was. "Right well, we can help you", John's clear confident voice cut through the moment .

"Robot, you need to go back to the reactor, and find the cause of the power failure", John ordered.

The robot rolled toward the door, very slowly. It looked like it was a major effort to drag its lumbering form even that far. As the door opened the robots body sagged downward, "power failure imminent", it warned. ten seconds later all the robots lights flashed once than extinguished. It's body remained sagged, like a deflated balloon.

"What, I thought we'd have a couple of hours of power left before we had a problem. Has the robot been taxing its systems somehow", John wanted to know.

Doctor Smith wisely said nothing.

"There's no point debating what happened to the robot, we need to solve this problem", Don remarked. He tried very hard not to give Smith a, alright what have you been doing ', glare. Usually he was the source of most of their drastic problems.

John gave his son in law a sorrowful look, "I am going to need your help Don", he said.

Maureen nodded at him, "you have a few hours before Judy goes into hard labour".

"Hard labour", Judy rubbed her face. "My labour, is bloody hard right now".

"I know darling, Don consoled her. 'I won't be far away". He moved over to give her a kiss and she enfolded him in a vice like grip. "Make sure you are here for the birth", she said through tears.

"I will be", Don swore. He felt his own eyes tear up and almost let himself break down. Then John was there taking his hand firmly and leading him away. He could hear Judy sobbing as he left the room.

Maureen gave Doctor Smith, Penny and Will as measuring stare. She thought it was better if they went somewhere else for awhile. Yet she did not trust Smith . He was a danger magnet, and always dragged Will with him.

Smith looked over at Judy. She was a mess, her hair smeared across her face from the sweat that beaded her body. He was sure that Judy did not want him at her birth. He glanced at Will and Penny noticing how they regarded their sister with a somewhat wild eyed look, he guessed they were not ready to be present for the birth either.

It was time to be elsewhere. But he did not just blurt that out because he'd then get a tongue lashing. ."Why don't we try and find a power source that is capable of recharging the robot", he suggested. It actually sounded like an honourable quest. He was sure he could search for food at the same time.

Maureen gave him a smile, "that would be very helpful". If you do find a way to recharge the robot send him to Don and John."

"Of course", Smith agreed. He took Will's hand on one side and Penny's on the other and led them from the room.

Once they were outside, Smith looked around for any side of the guard that had been standing outside visitor lounge. There was none. Now it seemed like nobody was bothered if they did wander about.

Maybe that was because they were all too busy dealing with the crisis of reentry.

"All right where should we look first?", Penny wanted to know.

"Well my dear, I have already explored a little and found that the doors to all the rooms are open". Smith felt he should not explain this further.

"That does not seem in character for this race. But I guess it is an advantage for us", Will stated. "We should search in each room for a power source that is compatible with the robots systems. Not everything will be".

"What if we see any of the crew", Penny wanted to know.

"We just make some excuse",Smith said lamely. He hoped they would not encounter anyone.

They entered the first room. It was a very small living area, complete with a 5 bed bunk system that went from floor to ceiling. Living like that was totally unappealing. But they guessed the Halladon's went bothered by things like a lack of privacy.

"Well there is nothing useful in here", Will announced, as he discovered the room was only filled with a few items of clothing.

"Let's hope not all rooms are like this", Penny stated. At least the Jupiter had been personalised over the years and now felt like home. This ship, looked like a featureless box.

The next room was exactly the same, as were the following 4.

"Alright this is beginning to creep me out", Smith announced. "You would think this ship was populated by robots, due to the lack of personal items."

"There is also a lack of personnel ", Penny added. "Surely some of the crew are off duty".

She said that as they were walking in the next door. Her mouth immediately froze in mid sentence as she saw that someone was asleep on the bottom bunk in this room.

Smith was not looking at the crew member because he had just seen, what looked like a cookie jar on shelf beside the bunk. While Penny and Will quietly searched the room he boldly opened the jar.

He could see Penny's eyes widen, she was shocked by his blatant theft. But she did not dare say a word because it might awaken the crew member. Which was great because then she could not object to him eating the cookie.

Doctor Smith was about to take one huge bite when out of the cookie slithered a maggot. He let out a cry and threw the cookie to the floor.

"That's disgusting who keeps rotten food in their room", he grumbled.

"Someone who does not want people taking his personal food items", replied the woman on the bed.

Smith felt his face go red, "umm my apologies", he stated.

"Yes, we are sorry", Penny and Will added.

The woman looked at them rather coldly, "what are you sorry for, taking the cookie or being in a private room. How did you even get in here, the door should be locked", she added.

"Well it wasn't", Will told her. "We were just looking for something to help your ship avoid reentry", he continued. That was a confident answer that should not be debated.

The woman gave him a nod. "Of course", she said. Will expected that she would now apologise to him. She did not blandly continuing with, "you are in a state of panic. That is due to your species flaws. We do not react like that". I am confident the crew is dealing with the issue".

Her words offended all of them. Will was not usually rude to adults but felt like he should say, "it is my father and brother in law that is dealing with the reactor failure of your ship."

The woman shrugged, "well I am sure they are doing their part on the bridge. Leave now, it is my rest time and I do not wish to be disturbed."

Will, Penny and Doctor Smith hurried from the room.

"She did not even bother to ask if she could help us", Will stormed.

"That is true Will but she also did not act worried. Perhaps they have got everything under control", Penny told them.

"I am still going to keep searching for a power source for the robot", Will stated.

Penny and Doctor Smith did not disagree. They need to feel assured that this ship was not going to crash into the planet.

xxxxx

Don and John clothed themselves in the cumbersome hazard suits and entered the reactor room.

The stopped staring at the enormity of the task. This reactor was huge, taking up almost every inch of the large room. "If we had the robot, this task would be easy. He could scan each area and determine where the fault lies", John stated.

"Yeah, well we don't have the robot John, so we are going to have to do it the hard way. I would say to start with the power cells, they would be the most obvious source of a power loss", Don told him.

John hoped the answer was going to be obvious.

It only took them 30 minutes to discover it was not. "There is definitely power going into the reactor", Don determined, as he looked over those system. "It seems that power is not reaching the reactor core for some reason." We need to discover that reason, and the only way is to start taking things apart."

"That's going to be a big task, John observed, "but it can't be avoided, so we might as well just get the job underway. Why don't I start here and you start on the other side of the reactor".

Don agreed.

xxxxxxxxx

The next room Smith, Penny and Will entered was definitely not crew quarters. It looked more like a research lab, with glass beakers, and giant vats sitting on a cold metal like surface. It was also empty.

Smith found a giant floor to ceiling refrigerator and opened the door. He was hoping someone might have left a sandwich inside. There was nothing.

"Surely they have food somewhere", he moaned. Will sighed, "We are looking for a power source Doctor Smith". Even this large fridge would not be useful, but if they use any types of computers to run tests, then I may be able to remove their power sources and place them in the robot."

"I can see some", Penny told him, as she looked through a glass door at the back of the laboratory. When she tried to open the door ,she found she could not.

"Typical, things are never easy", Smith protested.

"Well if there is restricted information of any type on those machines, then they are not just going to let anyone walk in and mess with them", Will stated. He tapped his hand on a small squat box at the side of the door, "this is a card scanner". "Some of the crew, may have access".

"They are not just going to give us their card", Penny replied. She was sure of that.

"Then we have to steal one. It's the only way", Smith actually smiled. "This is the type of job where I will excel. We can go back to the room, where we found that crew member and see if she has a card."

Will swallowed, stealing was something his parents actively discouraged. He knew his father would say, that they should ask for the card. However , Penny was correct, he doubted even the best debater, would persuade the Halladon to give them access to the room. So they had to go along with Smith's plan.

Exiting the lab they made their way back to the crew quarters. It was there ,they encountered a problem, the crew member was no longer there.

Penny, sighed heavily, "I thought she was on her break, and would be resting for hours."

Rubbing his arms, as if he had a sudden chill Doctor Smith looked upward, his eyes slowly scanning the ceiling.

"What are you looking for?", Penny wanted to know. "Cameras", Smith replied. "It seems a little coincidental that the crew member decided to leave just a we were searching for access to that room" .

"So you think they left on purpose. That would be stupid, Smith. I think we are too used to seeing conspiracy after being on that planet." There is a much simpler explanation", Will was rapidly trying to think of one.

Penny blurted it out first, "there are no bathrooms in here. I think our crew member went for a comfort break".

Smith coloured a little. He was getting overly suspicious. If he had accused the crew member of conspiring to make things difficult, he would have once again put them all in a difficult position.

Lucky break Smith, he told himself.

They exited the room, and almost immediately spied the crew member coming down the corridor. Will's keen eyes, saw a card swinging from the woman's top. They must keep it on them at all times. It was time to put a plan into action. Perhaps they did not have to be too obvious.

"Let's play a game of tag", he suggested to his sister. "Now", she spluttered. "Yes, it is a good time for a game. We might accidentally bump into someone", Will nodded at the crew member.

Penny knew immediately what was on Will's mind. It was better if they took charge now. If Smith thought of a plan, it would go horribly wrong.

"You're it", she said cheekily , slapping Will overly hard on the leg, as she sped down the corridor.

"Ouch", he growled, taking a moment to rub his leg before running after his sister .

They barrelled down the corridor, and as they got near the crew member Will deliberately swerved into her knocking her over.

"Ohh so, so sorry", he said, as he fussed over her. "My sister and I were just playing an Earth game".

"Well I am sure all the inhabitants of your planet are inappropriate", the woman scolded as she rubbed her aching body, "we shall make sure never to visit there".

Will had fallen over the woman's legs and while Penny was busy fussing over her he quickly took the card off the belt at her waist.

"Well if you are not hurt, then we will let you get back to your rest". We are sorry we bumped you", Penny hoped that last apology was enough to make the woman leave quickly.

The longer she stayed with them, the higher the risk she would notice her card missing. Then there would defintely be trouble. Penny wondered if they had cells on this ship. She did not want to find out.

Slowly raising herself up the woman gave them a horrible scowl. "I will ensure you are restricted to the visitors centre. Now be on your way."

She actually ran down the corridor toward her quarters.

Will waited until she was gone to show Penny the card.

"Let's go ", he suggested.

Penny, Will and Doctor Smith ran back to the laboratory.

A quick swipe of the card gained them access to the closed room.

"Right, let's start stripping these machines", Will suggested.

xxxxxx

"I still have not found the reason for the power loss", John remarked. His fingers and hands ached from all the manual labour.

Don hadn't either and was feeling discouraged. This task actually may be more than the two of them could manage. But if he did not keep going, disaster was going to hit all of them.

So he wrenched out the next large drawer, ready to study the components inside.

Don stared realising he had just discovered the problem.

xxxx

"What", Will stared inside the computer. "I don't understand".

Penny had ripped the back off one of the other machines, and was hoping she had not discovered the same issue as her brother.

"These machines power sources have been drained", Smith muttered. "What they hell has happened".

"The answer came with the unmistakable swish of the door behind them.

The three of them turned to see the female Halladon staring coldly at them. 'It did not matter if you stole my card", she told them bluntly.

"We are trying to help you, pesky infernal alien", Smith snapped.

"Your help seems to involve being dishonest", the woman observed. Smith responsed to that with laughter, "dishonest, us. You are the one who is not telling us everything. All these computers appear to be dead, so the power drain is affecting more than just the reactor." So what's the real..., Smith paused because he could see a reflection of Will's face in the computer console.

The boy was pale, and when Smith glanced at him, he could see he was actually shaking. What was wrong.

Smith had a quick look around. The weird yellow glow in here cast freaky shadows across the ground. His own shadow made him look about 7 feet tall. Perhaps the Halladon womans shadow looked like some distorted monster. Will would not normally be afraid of shadows. But recent experiences had left him jumpy.

Smith's eyes drifted toward the woman again. She was now just standing there staring at them.

He suddenly felt all the colour drain from his own face, all the warmth left the room, and a vacuum of icy coldness hit him. the answer to his question was staring them boldly in the face just waiting for them to reach the inevitable conclusion.

xxxxxxx

"They did not escape", Don told John, his voice verging on panic. "What, Don, you are not making sense", John could clearly see the agitation, Don's hands were shaking so much he could barely hold the reactor part he had been examining.

When Don tilted that part toward him. John could see the reason for Don's behaviour. Instead of components , glowing rocks filled the space. They were very familiar rocks, those from the planet below.

We've walked into a trap"."I would say they were already infected when they left the world", Don's voice was strained, tired. "They would not survive up here, long without some part of their natural environment. So they took rock with them. Those rocks have been slowly draining the ships power".

"This ship has been up here for years then. They are the last line of defence. If anyone does manage to escape the planet. They get rescued. Only to eventually find out, that this crew are also light beings. Don't we ever get a break", John stormed.

"No",Don answered bluntly.

His mind already thinking up possible ways to escape this trap.

"They would have locked out the bridge, probably using a hostile boarding scenario." If you are boarded by a hostile force, you lock out all major systems, so that they cannot gain control of anything. Then you just let them run around until your forces pick them off. Or in this case until we crash back into that world", Don stated.

"Is there anything we can do", John pleaded.

xxxxxx

The woman did not have shadow.

"You are one of them", Smith spluttered.

She smiled, one of those ,yeah you finally caught on grins.

"I have not felt any invasion on my mind", Smith remarked.

"They don't have to, try and take us over now, Will said it quite calmly." We are inside a large metal trap, that is plummeting down to the planet".

Yes and once there, we can take you over with ease. There will be no other competition, for your minds", the woman told him bluntly. "There is nothing you can do. Stay your last goodbyes to the life you once had."

"This is not the how things are supposed to go", Penny could feel the tears begin to fall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- battle for the bridge

John banged on the heavy doors to the bridge loudly. The sound echoed down the corridor. He doubted the door would open, but it was worth giving it a go. Mostly because there was no other way they were ever getting onto the bridge. Don had been correct, the Halladon had initiated a takeover scenario, and locked out the bridge with huge blast doors. Even if they'd had the right cutting tools, it would take them days of work to cut through these type of doors, and they did not have days.

In a few hours, the reentry process would be complete and they would be back on the planet, and at the mercy of the light beings on the ship.

Don was running his hands down the walls of the ship beside the heavy doors.

John did not burdening his son in law even further, and placing the weight of their survival upon his shoulders.. The fact was though, that Don was the one who knew ships the best. If there was a way out of this trap, he'd find the solution.

Well that was what they all hoped anyway. Nobody was willing to admit defeat.

When Don stood still, his hands clenched into fists at his side, John knew he was angry. His son in law's face was red, and his eyes almost blazed with fury. When he was like this, he could actually be dangerous. That anger could easily spiral out of control and end with Don injuring himself.

"Bloody light beings", Don stormed, as he stomped down the corridor in an overly loud manner. Each footstep brought forth a loud clanging sound, that echoed around them.

John hurried after him, anxious to move Don away from angry mode and back into thinking. Penny and Will, were looking worried and Don's behaviour was not helping them to stay calm.

Stay clam, was he actually kidding himself. How could any of them feel calm.

Yet it was important that they did not lose hope. If they lost focus and allowed themselves to let loose their own anger, then nothing would get done. None of the others were going to stop Don, so it was up to him. John started to jog, hoping he could catch up with his angry son in law.

Don had made it to the reactor room and hurried inside. What was he going to do in there, John wondered. His powerful anger had to have some outlet. Worrying about essential components getting damaged John quickly wiggled himself into a suit and followed. Don was coming out of the main room as he was entering ,with his arms filled with glowing rocks.

He rushed past John, down the corridor, and dumped the rocks into the air lock. He then blew them out into space.

A high pitch laugh sounded through the corridors. "Really Major, all that anger. Your actions will achieve nothing, there are more rocks on the bridge, as well as hidden in various places all over this ship." You might as well just give up trying to stop us".

Don banged his fists against the sides of the ship. "Well I won't give up", he declared.

That laugh sounded again, "that is expected". But it is fruitless Major. There is no way to gain control of this ship, and the Jupiter 2, is in a decompressed hangar bay. Since a slight accident happened to all the spacesuits, there is no way of gaining access." So run around believing you can stop us. It won't affect us at all".

Don hit the sides of the ship for another 5 minutes. His hands were becoming red and sore.

The others did not try to console him, or ask him to stop. They felt the same, yet did not even have the energy for anger. Don obviously did, and the display was becoming disturbing.

When Don finally hunched forward, his chest heaving and he slowly began to regain control over his emotions, John breathed a sigh of relief. Finally after about ten minutes his son in law then beckoned them forward. He had a piece of paper in his hand."There is something we can do to regain control. I have some jobs for all of you. "Penny, Will and Doctor Smith, I would like you to search the ship and find every piece of machinery, that is portable. Bring them all to me in the visitors lounger, and I will search for the parts I will need to cause an overload to the doors."

"John I need you to find a way to link the systems of this ship, to the ones on the Jupiter. They cannot lock out the functions of our own ship, so we need to use that to our advantage. It will be finding any redundant system still functioning on this ship that is the difficult part." Do what you can", Don concluded.

"I will be with Judy until you come and tell me your jobs are complete. Being with her and concentrating on the birth will keep the aliens guessing my ultimate plan". Don gave them a small smile. "All is not lost", he wrote.

All of them breathed out a sigh if relief. If Don thought there was hope, then they could not give up. The plan was likely one that stood a slim chance of succeeding. But John had to not think about what would happen if they lost. He would concentrate on the task he'd been given and hope that it gave them control of this ship.

"What if they try and stop us", Will squeaked out the question in a small worried voice.

"At the moment time is on their side", Don said frankly. "They can just wait for the inevitable". So I doubt they will do much more than verbally challenge us. Be wary though. They will not give up easily either".

No not when they believe victory was close, when they had their prey locked inside a prison they could not escape.

"Be careful",was John's parting words to Penny ,Will and Doctor Smith as they hurried away to undertake their part of the plan.

"We will be", Will replied. He reflected that being brave and bold and not listening to his father, would be something he would never do again.

"Let's go back to that laboratory", Penny suggested. Doctor Smith sighed , his stomach was still telling him it needed to be fed, and there was no sign of food in that lab. Suck it up Smith he told himself.

Penny ,skipped past Smith to walk beside her brother. "What do you think Don's plan might be", she asked frankly. Will swallowed, he was dreading that question. Sometimes he wished his mind could just stop thinking, stop trying to figure things out. Because his mind was telling him, that Don's logic was flawed, there was no way to open the bridge doors. Surely that could not be right. There had to be some way.

His silence was frightening Penny. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed hard. "Please tell me there is a way Will. " She could feel her body shaking, as fear came storming back. Now all she wanted to do was cry.

"There is a way. Don just can't tell us, or else the light beings will pick up his thoughts", Let's just get on with this plan", Will faked the confidence in his voice. He gave his sister a hug. "We need to work together for this to succeed", he added.

That was another thing that had changed. He no longer wanted to be alone.

"We are going to need something to carry all the machines", Smith told them. "Otherwise we will be making many trips, and will use all our energy quickly'.

"What about the bedding, from one of the crew quarters. We can pile all the machines on top and then drag it along, Penny suggested.

"Yeah that should work", Will replied.

They had reached the laboratory. Nervously they entered. Each of them went to one of the machines and began to disconnect it from the wall. "You know he's lying. There is no way of opening those doors". That was a chorus of voices intertwined. It echoed around them.'

Will stopped. That was what his mind had told him. Don had given them a hopeless mission.

"You are the ones who are lying. Stop trying to distract us", Penny yelled out the words. She could feel herself beginning to lose control. Because inwardly, she also thought the light beings were telling the truth. She may not be as smart as Will, but she knew enough to figure out that once a ship was in lockdown mode, nothing functioned. Simply using parts from machines, was not going to activate a door locked from the inside.

But she would not let herself admit defeat. That would mean that she would become one of these horrible beings. She would have no mercy. Then she would no longer be a friend to lost animals, no longer want to help those who were in trouble. She would lose the best parts of herself. That could not happen. When she spoke it was with a commanding voice that actually shocked her. "Ignore them Will. They are just trying to aggravate us".

"And succeeding", the voices mocked. "Deep down you all know we are not lying. Just give up this hopeless quest. Go back to the visitors lounge and wait. We promise the takeover will be as painless as possible."

"Shut up, Shut up", Doctor Smith picked up one of the machines and threw it into the corner of the room, aiming for the speaker hidden in the darkness.

He turned to the children. "if they are trying that hard to get us to stop. Then it tells us the Major is right".

Will and Penny stared at him with their mouths hanging open. He should be running around complaining about doom, not being a motivational speaker.

Smith was thinking to himself. These beings are probably right, but I am not dying on an empty stomach. I need a last meal, and it better be one that is worthy of my last moments. "We need to concentrate on our plan". Let's search every room on this ship." Surely there would be a chocolate cake ,somewhere on this ship.

"You don't have time to do that", came a scornful reply from the Halladon light beings. "So don't waste what time you have left. Donald West, knows there is no way to stop us. It's there in his mind . Why don't you go and ask him."

Will could feel the cold sweat gathering on his forehead. His feet were turning, as his body took the automatic steps that would lead him back to the medical section. There he would yell, and tell Don that he was old enough to be told the truth.

What would that achieve he wondered, would feel he feel satisfied that he knew their situation was hopeless. No of course not. All he would feel was despair. He'd want to give up.

He stopped himself moving toward the delivery suite. "Let's search the crew quarters ", he told Penny and Doctor Smith. At least it would give them something to do.

Doctor Smith's reached out his hand and grabbed Penny and Will's firmly. He had that feeling again. The one he always got, when doom was approaching. But perhaps he should be like Will, just boldly look doom in the face and keep on moving.

"Come on Penny and Will, we have work to do", Smith declared brightly. He was thinking of chocolate cake covered in cream and that made his voice sound hopeful. It was amazing what thinking of food could do.

Pulling the machines from the walls. Smith ,Penny and Will each dragged one out of the laboratory and down the corridor.

They needed more machines before the returned to Don.

xxxx

John was staring at the Jupiter 2. It could be their salvation. Of course the light beings knew that. So they had made sure that salvation was unobtainable. If he opened the doors to the hangar bay, he would be sucked out into space. The ship had been firmly secured, so that it too would not move about and cause damage to this ship.

How was he going to fulfil Don's task. A memory sparked in his mind. He turned and ran down the crridor toward the air lock. That system was still functioning.

It only took him a few seconds to get there. Quickly he activated the system. He could override the system, and force it to communicate with the bridge of the Jupiter 2. It was a quick work around that would only take about ten minutes. Only one minute into the operation the system went dead."You really should just give up John Robinson", one of the light beings taunted through the comm lines. "We left this system functioning on purpose, just to let you think you had hope. It is fun to taunt your species, they are so dramatic. Why don't you satisfy us, and go into a rage like Donald West".

"There is no way I am going to give you that satisfaction, John replied. Thought he admitted he really wanted to have a massive temper tantrum. At least that way all the anger he was holding inside would be released. It would not achieve anything though.

It is you that should give up", John threw back calmly. He would have to be smarter next time and not think too much. Though it was going to be difficult to outthink beings who were reading his mind.

"We hold the winning hand John Robinson. That is what you say, in the game of poker, is it not. What your son in law is doing is called a bluff in that game. He trying to make us believe he can win. To sow doubt and let our guard down. It won't work. Applying human traits to us is a flawed strategy." "But I guess you have to try. To not admit defeat is also very human."

"You know, all those unnecessary qualities will fade away once we have control. It will be a better life. You should just go back to the visitors lounge ,close your eyes and surrender to the inevitable. All you are doing is tiring your body and mind, which will ultimately make the takeover more painful for you. Is that what you want John Robinson, for you and your family feel yourselves being sucked away, in an agonising way, that seems to last forever. The process can be relatively painless, if you surrender. If not for yourself ,do it for your children". The words were said softly, in almost compassion.

John felt the hot tears beginning to gather in his eyes. The aliens had touched a nerve. He did not want his children to suffer.

"Shut up, shut up", John screamed out the words. Stuff holding in his anger. He began to thump the walls, just like Don had a short time ago. As he thumped he let the tears flow.

"How's it going John, have you found a way to link this craft to the Jupiter yet?", Don asked. He sounded almost hopeful.

John stopped thumping and took a shaky breath, "not yet Don, I am still working on the problem".

"Shut up light beings, he repeated softer. "I am not quitting yet".

Another thought occurred to him, and he buried it deeply. The communication lines were very active. He should make use of them.

Invigorated he almost skipped down the corridor.

"There is no hope John Robinson", the taunting voices followed him.

xxxx

Judy was relieved when Don returned to her side. She clung onto his sweaty palm, and studied his face intently. This ship was still going through the reentry process. Don had not done anything to prevent what was going to happen. Maybe that was why her labour had abruptly stopped. Deep inside her womb, the babies knew they were in danger. They were hiding in the safest place .

Her mother looked worried. Because her body was feeling the strain of this latest development. Labour should not just stop.

Grabbing hold of her husband' head she pulled it down beside her. "Tell me the truth Don, is all hope lost", she demanded.

Don reached down to stroke her stomach. His mouth would not work. That did not stop his mind, repeating like a mantra, "there is nothing we can do, there is nothing we can do".

"Hope is never lost", is what he eventually said to his wife. Deep down he knew she did not believe him.

Judy just reached for his hand, and held it tightly. At least we will have this time together, she told herself.

She looked over at her mother and saw the tears. it was evident she had not believe Don's message of hope.

When the ship's shaking increased, and an alarm started to blare, Judy thought the end must be close.

xxxx

Penny, Will and Smith found themselves being thrown to the ground. They had only managed to retrieve six machines so far. "Is this the end", Smith declared. "Are we close to the planet".

"We must be", Will stated.

Another alarm started to blare with an intensity that had him placing his fingers in his ears.

"What's happening, has something gone wrong", Penny asked.

xxxx

John was thinking the same. He had just reached another terminal, and was about to hack into the communication systems, when the jolting threw him forward into the terminal. It promptly sparked a few times ,then went dead. "Dammit", he swore.

Growling, to himself John began to rapidly hit all the buttons on the terminal. He knew it was no longer functional, but he did not care. He had to believe something would happen.

It did. One by one the corridor lit up with red lights, and alarms began to sound.

Then there was another violent jolt.

Perhaps, they were going to enter the planets atmosphere in a hard ride, that might actually tear the ship apart.

At least that would be the end the light beings did not count on happening.

He clung to the sides of the corridor, while the ship shook around him. it was like being in a storm. Odd pieces of metal rattled down the corridor bumping up and down as they went. Lighter pieces of paper flew about, hitting from side to side like a weird game of tennis.

John found nausea beginning to rise, as his stomach protested about the wild ride.

It was lucky he had not had much to eat.

He was just about to vomit what was in his stomach all over the deck, when the shaking stopped.

xxxxx

"Got to go Jude, be back soon", Don pulled his hand away from his wife's and went sprinting out of the room.

Maureen watched him go, with her mouth open in shock.

"What's he doing", she asked Judy. Judy shrugged in response.

Her answer came approximately 3 minutes and 25 seconds later.

"This is Donald West, speaking from the bridge, I have gained control of this vessel, and are returning to space. "We are safe."

When Judy felt an intensive contraction rippled through her womb, she knew that he was not lying.

Penny, Will ,Doctor Smith", what did you do", her mother demanded through the comm line.

"Umm nothing",Will replied. "Same here Maureen, I did not really have time to do what Don suggested, John added.

"So what happened, how did Don get on the bridge and where are the light creatures", Judy wanted to know.

"We will see if we can find out what happened", John replied.

John ,Doctor Smith, Penny and Will, all raced to the bridge from their locations.

They found Don bent over a control panel, all alone.

Through the large viewscreen they could see the planet rapidly getting smaller as the ships labouring engines fired them upward.

"They could never completely damage the ships engines. There always had to be enough power to maintain the ships position, and then to go through the rigours of reentry, when they were ready". All the stones were doing was draining energy. So that's why I threw them out of the air lock. Giving them an angry display, was just playing to what our audience expected of us", Don told them,

He opened the communication lines so Judy and Maureen could hear what he said.

"Where are the light creatures", Will was still feeling jumpy, not quite believing they were safe.

"That violent jolt was them, and all over foreign material being jettisoned into space", Don replied.

He turned to face them. "I always knew we had the upper hand". Because they are only thinking with their fractured minds. This ship has operating via programmed parameters. Lucky for us, they did not really understand those parameters"

"I beleived there was nothing you could do', Judys tearful voice told him honestly.

"I had to think that, so they would not guess, that the answer was that we don't need to do anything", Don told her. Right from the brginning they admitted their own flaws. The told us, we would be taken over once we reached the planet'.

Will smiled then, 'that's right. So that meant they could not actually take us over now, otherwise why wait".

"So perhaps the stones, were just sustaining them, and that's all. They had limited functionality as they were not on the planet", John added

"That's, what I figured", Don agreed. "So I knew we did not have to worry about being forced out of our own bodies".

"So now we come to their next mistake. "They had initiated a takeover scenario, thinking that was the way to ensure we would never gain control over this ship". What they did not realise is that a take over scenario relies heavily upon the ships sensors.' The ship monitors the location of the hostile forces, which allows the crew too easily overcome them.'

Don grinned widely, "when the ships sensors searched for the signs of a hostile force, they would have only detected one lot of life signs". So then the ships programming decided that what was actually happening was an infection. The hypothesis was that the bridge was locked out because all the crew there had been infected by a contagious illness and were trying to prevent its spread. The lack of life signs meant the crew on the deck were all dead". So the ship then had to preserve what life was left. It did not matter if we were an invading force. All ships have buried code, deep in the programming system, that preserves life at all costs, no matter who or what that life is." It is a program that cannot be rewritten or erased".

"Thankfully the light creatures would not have known about that programming". So they fell victim to the ships own systems, that decided the bridge needed to be cleansed".

Don leaned over a console, tapping it rapidly. The system confirms that a rapid decompression occurred that sucked the light creatures, and their rocks, out into space".

"Maybe they were all not on the bridge. We encountered one in the crew quarters", Will told Don.

"If there are any left, then they will soon die. The further away from the planet we get, the less 'power', or whatever those remaining rocks will have. Now all we have to do, is dump the rest of them out of the airlock", Don told them.

"We now have control of this vessel, and can make use of it to repair the Jupiter." Don shivered. "I don't think any of us want to live here permanently. It is kind of like a ghost ship. But it does have good medical services".

"Yes , it does, and right now those medical systems are telling me that the birth of the twins is close. So you better get here now", the last bit was yelled by Judy.

Don turned to John, "the ship is yours for now John. You don't have to do much, as the systems have control". I would suggest you recharge the robot then use him to dispose of any remaining light rocks".

"Don come now", Judy begged.

Don did not wait any longer ,heading for the door at a run.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- light at the end of the tunnel

Sometimes it only took the presence of a simple thing to regain ones bravery. For Will that 'thing' was the robot. His mechanical friend had been recharged again and was at his side. Will appreciated that his father had chosen to send the robot with him, Penny and Doctor Smith, as they searched the ship for light rocks. Will understood his father was trying to make up for dismantling the robot , in order to keep the ship functioning. Choices, could definitely be difficult, and Will could no longer find it in his heart to feel angry with his father.

"is it my imagination or does the ship actually feel different", Penny pondered.

Will knew what she meant. There had almost been a 'heavy atmosphere before, as if the air itself contained something that made it difficult to function. Now it was like a beautiful morning, when you step outside into the sun, and suck in the sweetness of the breeze.

"Maybe it is not the ship, itself, but our minds, Doctor Smith stated wisely. "We have been in a constant battle to protect ourselves against the light creatures. They have filled our minds with defeatist thoughts, now our minds are free to choose their own paths. I for one, have learnt from this, not to go around saying "oh the pain, or we are doomed", because it really does not help the situation at all".

Will and Penny smiled at that.

"That is very wise, Doctor Smith", the robot told him.

They entered another room and began the process of searching for light rocks. Will was the most creative searcher, looking behind walls, and into floor spaces, Doctor Smith seemed to be focused on looking in places rocks could not possibly be squashed.

"Ohh", a sharp breath of shock from Penny had them all scrambling to her side. She had lifted some bedding up from the floor , to discover, one of the 'crew', lying motionless on the floor.

Doctor kicked that crew member with his foot, then scrambled backward. He reflected it was like an approach to a wild animal, cautious and filled with apprehension.

"I thought their bodies would disappear, as we got further away from the planet", Penny mused, as she carefully took a step closer.

"Possibly the light rocks act like a battery, giving them stored energy. But just like an expired battery their energy is slowly draining away", The robot told them.

"So we just wait until they disappear back into mist or whatever they do", Smith decided.

He had also crept closer. Then he boldly reached down to shake the light being, confident nothing was going to happen. When the beings eyes snapped open, he yelled loudly and scooted back beside the robot. "Fry it robot, before it does us any harm", he yelled.

The robot , just looked at the being, how it could barely even open its eyes, or move any of its appendages, "I think it is almost expired", he stated.

"Help", the word out of the beings mouth startled them all.

"You have got to be kidding", Smith said firmly, "we have had enough of your kind".

"Help", this time, they heard something in the tone of the voice, an emotion that sounded very human.

Will could feel himself beginning to shake. These creatures had emotionally manipulated all of them, and it would take time to recover from that. They had been relentlessly pursuing them, and had not backed off even when they had begged them to stop. Now one of those being was begging them for help.

He turned his back upon the creature, taking that first slight movement that would end in him leaving the room and denying the 'creature' existed. It would only be a matter of time before that thought became fact.

Penny and Doctor Smith just froze looking down at the light creature.

Will found his feet would not carry him out of the room. "We just can't leave it", he found himself saying. Those words were a shock to him at first. Then when he thought clearly he realised he had never lost his compassion. That was not something to be ashamed of, it meant that the creatures had not altered who he was.

"Why not", Smith countered. "It's not alive, so it can't die Will", Smith figured.

"Something is happening to the creature", Penny was studying , the way it moved, noting the small twitched, as if it was in pain. "Help", the pleas was louder this time. "I feel something different", came the next observation, 'what is this sensation".

The creature thrashed its head about.

"That sensation, is called death", Smith stated. "That body that you stole, can no longer be maintained, so I guess it's going to disappear, or whatever happens, when you creatures can no longer exist in a parasitic state".

"We go back to the land, usually, the creature whispered, "where it is warm, and then replenish, before we grow again. Only I cannot go back to the rock, I am trapped here".

"There is nothing we can do", Smith told the creature. "This is what happens, when you fight with someone and lose, you pay a price".

"We just wanted to live a different life",the creature said.

"Yes, well death is part of our lives, light creature, we cannot just keep replenishing ourselves. Perhaps, if you had stolen the bodies and minds of the young babies, you would have lost the ability to replenish yourself and become mortal like us", Smith continued. He felt like he was educating someone with a very young mind, who had yet to experience, the fullness of life, and could not yet see the end of their journey.

"Help me...", the creature moaned, and then it said something, that made it seem like it did indeed possess the mind and soul of a human, "please".

The word, both touched and bothered Will. It bothered him because, perhaps it told them that the creatures were capable of being more than just parasites. "What can we do", he asked the robot.

"The robot could zap it, and end its life quickly", Smith proposed. "No", it was Penny who shouted the answer to that one.

"There has to be a way, to give it a chance", she could not just stand and watch a creature slowly die. She had no idea what the creature actually felt. But some part of it, was still belonging to the original host, and that was the part that was now begging for help.

"Can we send it back to the planet somehow. Maybe this ship has escape pods", she wondered.

"Those do exist upon this vessel", the robot confirmed.

"Then that is what we should do", Penny stated.

Smith moved over to the communication device upon the wall.

"What are you going to do", Will asked him. "Well my boy we must contact your father and inform him of what we have found. He may have some other ideas of what we should do", Smith told Will . He was hoping the professor would tell them to leave the creature. He thought that giving it a chance of life was potentially dooming any other species that was unfortunate enough to land upon the planet.

"We were also affected by the light creatures actions, so we should have a say in what happens to one of them", Will stretched himself taller, as if trying to look Smith in the eye.

"I agree that we were all affected. But Will, we are talking about creatures who do not possess traits like compassion or empathy. This one will simply go back to its world and start searching for the next victim. I know its tough to see it like this however it is simply completing its natural cycle of life". Let it die", Smith concluded.

"What it happening to it is not part of any natural cycle Smith", Penny countered, "we altered that. Even sending it back to its world may not be enough to save this one, but at least we allow it the chance of a natural death, back with its own kind. So I vote we put it in the escape pod. If we are limiting the voices to just the three of us, then you are out voted".

Smith stared at them. They were sounding way more mature than he ever expected. He was not quite ready to give in however. "If we regard the robot as part of the family then he should get a vote. So what say you my man". He expected the machine to use logic not emotion, and that would mean the creature would most likely be left on this ship to expire.

"I say we should give it a chance", the machine shockingly told him. "We are no longer in danger from their kind and can take measures to make sure no ship, ever lands upon that planet again. These creatures became parasitic by opportunity. Without further chances of hosts they should revert to their natural forms. Everything has its place in life and perhaps their original form has some benefits to the world below. This is something we do not know. "

Without further debate the machine scooped up the being and slowly lumbered down the corridor. Once at the escape pod, the robot entered and began to program coordinates into the pod. "It should take this pod directly to the city", he told the children.

"Why is an escape pod being activated", Professor Robinson's voice was stern and demanding.

Smith saw his opportunity to take over the conversation. "We found one of those creatures still alive, Will , Penny and the robot want to send it down to the planet . I would prefer to just let it come to an end", he stated.

There was a period of silence. Then Professor John Robinson altered his relationship with his son and daughter , by asking "Penny and Will you obviously don't agree, I'd like to know more about what you are thinking".

John realised he could just veto their actions. But he decided that he could not continue to regard them as children. They had matured quickly while lost in space, and deserved to have their thoughts heard.

After listening to his children John Robinson felt fierce pride rise up . His children were still the thoughtful compassionate people they had been before meeting the light creatures. He knew that both Penny and Will had experienced the 'darker sides of the beings so they did not need to go through the pros and cons of letting a light creature go. John could easily manipulate that conversation, and make them feel like it was them who had made the decision. But he had no desire to do that, now, or ever. So he told them, "the choice is yours Penny and Will, save the creature if you can. I am proud of you both", he added firmly.

"Send down the pod " Will instructed the robot.

They stepped back and watched as the pod was ejected .

"Now we should continue to look for light rocks", Smith said. He hoped they did not find any more light creatures. When a crackling of the communication system loudly echoed down the corridor, he wondered what type of news he was about to hear. Don't think about doom Smith, he told himself firmly.

"If you are not all busy perhaps you could come down to the medical section", Don's voice sounded excited.

Penny grabbed Will's hand and then took hold of the back of Smith's tunic and pulled him along. She was smiling. "I think we are about to meet the newest members of the family", she told them.

She was not wrong. As they quietly entered the medical section, they saw an exhausted looking Don holding two tiny bundles.

Penny, Will and Smith now stopped still, almost afraid to approach such little and delicate looking babies.

Don grinned widely at them and beckoned. "They are tiny, yet very healthy. Come on say hello".

Penny, could see her father and mother behind by the bed, hugging Judy. Her sister looked like she had just run a marathon, with wild looking hair and a body bathed in sweat. Despite that she beamed with joy.

"We haven't thought up names for them yet. It takes a bit of time to think up the right names for these two. They did have a part in saving our lives after all. I thought I'd be nervous about holding them, yet it's like I already know them", Judy mused.

Don gently lifted the blankets swaddling the babies to show Will, Penny and Doctor Smith their faces.

"Oh', was all Penny could say. She fell in love with the little ones as their tiny fingers came up to reach for her hand.

Will was shaking as he let the smallest of the babies clasp his fingers. "Gosh, they are actually gorgeous, he remarked. He'd always secretly thought that babies were not that attractive when newly born. But maybe his change in attitude was because these ones were family. "Welcome to the family little ones", he said firmly.

"Yes ,welcome indeed", Smith said. He seemed to have a little moisture in his eyes. He rubbed them firmly. Then he smiled as an idea came into his mind. "I believe a celebration is in order. Let's have some cake".

"If we could find any, then that would be marvellous", Judy told him sleepily.

Don passed the babies over to Maureen and moved closer to John. "We are going to need to use the resources on the Jupiter two to gain food and water. Since the beings on this ship were not actually alive, they had no need for sustenance of that kind. So I doubt they kept any food in storage."

"We will have to rely on the resources of both ships to survive", Don told him.

John wished they did not have to talk about survival so soon after the arrival of the babies. "Perhaps there is another option Don. This ship must possess system maps. We could find a suitable planet to settle upon. I am not sure if we should risk taking this vessel back to its home world, as they might think we were responsible for the crews demise."

"Unfortunately we did cause what happened to the current crew", Don stated. "So it would be easy to believe we were responsible and the evidence would most likely find us guilty." Who would actually believe that creatures that lived within rocks could steal the minds and bodies of others. It sounds like something made up by desparate people." "We could not let anyone goto that planet to determine the truth. So others have to rely upon our word'

""We will look in the ships data base and see if we can find any information about any other planets", John remarked.

Don gently tucked the babies back into their incubators. "If you don't mind Judy and I will get some rest now. It's been a long day".

John smiled, "I think we could all do with rest". We can leave the robot to go through data".

He gave Don a hug then moved over to kiss the top of his tired daughters head. "Well done you two", he congratulated. Then taking hold of his wife's hand John left to find a suitable place to rest.

All was quiet on the ship, with all the human occupants sleeping. The robot was manning the bridge and searching through the data on the ships computer. Unfortunately he was not finding what the Robinson's so desperately sought, a world. It looked like the original crew, in an effort to save others had deleted all information on other worlds.

It was of course the smart move. They had tried and failed to alter the ships predetermined course to their home world.

So that was the only known location available at the moment. Don was probably right about the reception they'd receive upon their arrival.

They had no choice other than to reboot the central computer. Then program a new course. Essentially they'd be back where they started, lost in space. He supposed it could be worse, but he still dreaded telling the Robinsons.

xxxxxxx

Judy was dreaming. Once again she was in the grand manor house sitting upon the stairs and watching her 4 year old twins playing roly polies down the stairs . Their giggles drifted over to her and she smiled.

"Ohh ouch",that voice sounded alot more mature than the high pitched tones of her children.

Judy restrained a laugh at the sight of her husband rolling past her to land with an audible bang on his bottom on top of the last stair. He lifted himself gently off the ground and rubbed his backside while grimacing.

Rushing to his side Judy took his arm gently. She could not help the restrained laughter in her tone as she asked."Why did you think it was a good idea to join the children in rolling down the stairs".

Don straightened his scrunched clothing. "Well it did look like fun. So I thought why not. But oh my it definitely does not feel like fun. I think I am going to have alot of bruises."

Judy gave him a grin, "I can kiss them better", she offered. "After all it is only fair that you get the same treatment our darlings receive".

Don grinned back. "Once those two wild things go for a rest, I will take you up on your offer." He looked around, "by the way, where did they go?".

"Those two can move faster than the wind", Judy sighed. "We better go and see where they've gone before they get up to more mischief".

She pulled Don with her as they moved through a large living area and out of a massive carved wooden door.

There outside on the grass stood her twins. They were looking upward at the sky.

Judy and Don, both instinctively craned their own necks upwards, as though they were somehow following an impulse to stare at the sky.

Of course this planet was so beautiful, with its purple sky and pink tinged clouds. It was strange that they could see clearly the stars, even though it was daylight.

"Do you remember how we came here all those years ago", Don asked her. "We followed those stars, the one purple one, the two of the amber hue, then the three red ones that looked like some weird type of triangle. This place has been a great one for family. Your parents, Will, Penny and even Doctor Smith are not too far away. " After years of trying and failing to find Alpha Centauri, it was like some fantastic dream to find this world".

Don kissed his wife under the stars.

Judy's eyes snapped open and she drew in a deep shaky breath as she looked around her at the drab walls of the space ship.

"Ahhh", Don yawned widely beside her as she struggled to get comfortable on the small hospital bed. "Did you sleep well", he asked his wife.

"I had a beautiful dream, Judy told him sadly. "That we were safe , living in that grand mansion on a planet with a purple sky".

"And Pink clouds", Judy and Don said that one together. They looked at each other seriously. "Did we just have the same dream", Don asked.

He described the house, planet and stars he had seen.

"Yes we did have the same dream", Judy told him.

Don wiggled out of the bed, wincing as his tired muscles protested. He padded over to the communication console. "Robot ,he requested, is there any sign of a large purple star, out there in space".

"Surely not", Judy stated. "It's probably just a happy dream to make us feel better after all of those scary ones".

"Yes Major, there is a large purple star out there", came the amazing reply.

"Then set a course for that star robot because I am guessing you might find some amber hued stars not too far away from that one", Don ordered.

"Where is this information coming from Major", the robot asked him. "None of the others could find any data left within the computer systems upon this ship."

"No, well this data is from a different source", Don replied.

"Do I need to be concerned that we have just seen the future", Judy whispered. She stared at her sleeping twins with a slightly frightened look upon her face. It was them again, showing us the way to a new home". How can that be possible".

Don bit his lip. "This is going to sound a little weird, but perhaps it's not just them Judy. We are on an alien ship. This ship was inhabited by a race of people who perhaps had lived in space for some time. Until they had the misfortune to go to the world of the light creatures".

"Although they deleted all the information from the computers, perhaps another type of information remains, but only for those of us, who are still alive, memory. " Our twins were also born in space, and maybe that brings with it some sort of kinship, to those who once inhabited this ship."

Judy was staring at him with her mouth open. "You don't sound like the staunch military man that left Earth", she told him.

"Part of him still remains", Don told her with a smile. "But now I also believe that other things are possible, things beyond our control." I think I am willing to take a gamble and follow the stars in our dream. We will find that world Judy."

Judy stroked his arm. "I know we will Don. Because I believe as well".

"So let's get back to the serious part ,what are we going to call our babies", Don asked. "Even the dreams gave me no idea, what to call such unique children."

"Yes well I think unique names take awhile to be discovered, Judy mused. "Let's not rush".

"Hey guys, I have just seen these beautiful amber stars', you should come and take a look", Penny's excited voice boomed around them.

"The robot said you told him to look for those stars. Do you know something we don't", John sounded a little concerned.

"They point the way to a planet that we can settle upon", Don replied calmly. "It seems like we don't need a map after all."

"That's a little deep for you Major, Smith pondered. "You were always looking for a map to help guide us".

"Yes, I know, but I forgot that sometimes life just finds a way to show you where you need to go", Don told him.

Doctor Smith did not say anything for awhile because he actually had no idea what to say. But then a very simple answer came to him and it actually made him feel peaceful and content. "Alright", was all he said.

He realised that he now trusted in this man, who was part of a dynamic, strong and amazing family. The same family, that now considered him to be a member. It did not matter whether the stars led to a planet or not. Because he'd still have a home with the people whos lives he had changed forever by sabotaging their ship.

THE END


End file.
